Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles
by kaykyaka
Summary: Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie Daly to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?
1. Homecoming Queen

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder, Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Jericho on their behalf. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn, Randy, Jeff and Joanie from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter One – Homecoming Queen

LAX Airport, Saturday December 4th 2021

Brie Danner let out a long sigh of relief, "I'm home, she said to herself. After returning from a long trip to Australia Brie was back in Los Angeles and only half an hour away from home. She pulled her loose strands of chocolate brown hair out of her face as she headed towards baggage claim, her husband Justin Danner would be picking her up and she couldn't wait to tell him about all the cool stuff she found in Queensland. Justin was looking after Brie's hair salon while she was away; he had his own flower delivery business but he didn't mind taking care of the salon while she was gone. They'd been married for five years and they loved each other very much.

As Brie picked up her suitcase and headed for arrivals her green eyes lit up when she saw the tall black man with the light brown eyes who had stolen her heart many hears ago looking back at her.

"Justin," she said embracing her husband and although her excitement made it impossible for him not to hug her back, Brie got the feeling that her return wasn't being treated with the love Justin had for her in his heart. She pulled back still smiling and looked into her husband's eyes. "I'm so glad to see you," she said her face alive with appreciation for the Californian air she was now breathing. Justin looked down then quickly back up, he was hesitating and after a few moments of silence had passed Brie finally had to ask him the obvious question. "Is something wrong Justin?" she said and Justin nodded.

"Yeah Brie something's wrong but maybe it would be better coming from these guys than from me," Justin replied and Brie shook her head.

"What guys what are you talking about?" Brie replied confused not seeing anyone else around until Justin, still holding Brie's hands stepped to one side and Brie noticed two men standing behind him, both wearing black caps and both unfamiliar. "Who are you guys?" she asked and the two men exchanged glances.

"She doesn't recognize us," Batista said and CM Punk pointed to his head. "You want me to take my cap off, in the middle of LAX airport?" Batista said incredulous.

"Well better you than me I'd be recognized in an instant," CM Punk protested.

"Yeah well so would I," Batista argued.

"But I'm still on the active roster I'm more familiar than you," CM Punk replied and as the two WWE Superstars argued back and forth Brie started to have flashbacks to a time in her life when things were crazy and she didn't have Justin.

"Batista, CM Punk," she said slowly and both men nodded relieved that they didn't have to reveal their identities to make Brie remember them.

"Look Brie we know you just got back from Australia and the last people you expected to see right now is us," Punk stated.

"Yeah it's been awhile guys I haven't seen you since 2007," Brie said and she turned to her husband. "They're pro wrestlers we crossed paths in L.A one time," she said.

"Crossed paths?" Batista said surprised by her choice of words. "If it wasn't for you we would be in prison right now,"

Brie started to remember everything; the death of Brianna, her former best friend; the angry faces of Batista, CM Punk and Velvet Sky outside the House of Blues and there was more but she couldn't remember it. Justin was completely lost.

"What are we doing just standing here come on let's go," Batista said and Brie shook her head.

"You must have a reason for being here, why don't you tell me what it is before we go anywhere?" Brie said.

"Yeah okay but we can't talk about it here," CM Punk said.

"It's got something to do with Chris Jericho," Batista said.

"I haven't heard that name in years," Brie said and now tension was suddenly rising in her mind and gaps in her memory were starting to fill in.

"His name has been in the paper for the last three months," CM Punk said.

"But why he's dead?" Brie said and Punk and Batista realized that Brie had absolutely no idea what had been going on. Now Justin felt like he could say something.

"I may not know what ya'll are talking about but I know one thing Brie and that's that Chris Jericho is alive," he said.

"What?" Brie said in shock and Justin showed her today's newspaper.

"Yeah he's alive and he's accusing our friends of attempted murder," Batista said. Suddenly Brie felt like the room was spinning but Justin supported her so that she didn't fall.

"We really have to talk to you Brie and this is not the place to talk," CM Punk said. Brie didn't say anything but CM Punk was more than willing to keep talking, "Bottom line Brie, you are the only one who can stop our friends from going to prison," he said.

Justin was shocked by Punk's words and also by how much he didn't know about his wife's past.

"Let's go," Batista said gently and they headed to the exit, although time was against them, they couldn't rush her, Brie needed time to let this sink in, hopefully not too much time.

In the car on the way to Brie and Justin's home downtown Brie looked through the newspaper seeing Chris Jericho's face.

"I can't believe this man is still alive," she said. "Isn't Stephanie re-married now with children?"

"Who's Stephanie?" Justin asked watching the traffic up ahead.

"Vince McMahon's daughter," Batista replied.

"You know Stephanie McMahon?" Justin said amazed.

"No not really," Brie said, she got the feeling she was gonna have to explain a lot to her husband about her past. "I'll tell you more when we get home,"

"Okay," Justin replied and the conversation fell flat for a moment. "So how was Australia?" Justin asked Brie.

"Fantastic, I got a ton of products that are gonna enhance our hair care range at My Hair," Brie replied, My Hair being the name of her hair salon. She turned to Batista and Punk who were sitting in the back. "I wanna have my own chain of hair salons in Southern California," she explained.

"She's a genius," Justin added. "Not only does she style hair, she's designing products to treat hair too, her own brand,"

Batista and Punk exchanged glances, their faces were like flint.

"Why do I get the impression that you guys don't care about what I do for a living?" Brie said.

"Because we don't care," Punk replied.

"We didn't come to L.A to wax friendly, we came to stop Jericho from turning our lives upside down," Batista said. "Now if you can do that, we'll make sure your hair products are featured in every magazine and commercial across the United States,"

"Why because you have money and I don't?" Brie said offended.

"No because we will do anything to get you to testify against Chris Jericho and tell the court what really went down between him and us last year," Punk said.

"Guys it's been over a decade since all that stuff happened, "I don't know how much of it I even remember, how much of a credible witness can I be?" Brie said.

"We just need you to tell the court what happened, that's all," Batista said.

"All of what happened?" Brie said.

"Yes," Punk and Batista replied.

"Including the stuff about the monster ink that caused your tattoos to take over your souls and make you try and kill people?" Brie said.

"What?" Justin said turning to Brie surprised.

"Yes, all of it, all of the stuff that Jericho made you and Brianna do," Punk said.

"You did what?" Justin said to Brie alarmed.

"I can explain everything Justin," Brie said.

"What does Brianna have to do with all this?" Justin asked.

"When we get home I will fill you in okay?" Brie said and Justin fell silent, he was confounded and Brie knew she would be speaking for a long time.

"So you will testify Brie?" Punk asked knowing Brie was the key to getting Jericho out of all their lives.

"Of course I will testify, Shawn and Amy changed my life I would do anything for them," Brie said.

"Yeah!" Batista and Punk cried ecstatically sharing a hi-five.

"Who are Shawn and Amy?" Justin asked.

"The Heartbreak Kid – HBK and Lita, his wife," Brie replied.

"More wrestlers?" Justin said.

"Actually Shawn's co-owner of the WWE now and Amy's a trainer, they gave me the Gift of Discernment that enabled me to start My Hair," Brie said and Justin laughed out of bewilderment.

"Its gonna be a long night," Brie said to Batista and Punk and they nodded sympathetically.

"Hey we're here to help in any way we can," Punk said.

"Oh so you do care about what's going on in my life," Brie said.

"Hey any friend of Shawn and Amy's is a friend of ours," Batista said. They were delighted that Brie had agreed to testify on their friends' behalf and Batista couldn't wait to tell Hunter the good news.

"Hmm there seems to be a lot of sirens heading down our street," Justin said and Brie leaned forward noticing plumes of smoke coming from near where they lived.

"Oh no Justin our house is on fire!" Brie realized and indeed it was. The car suddenly ground to a halt causing Batista and Punk to smash against the back of the front seats. The married couple exited their car and ran towards the house before the firefighters stopped them from going any closer. Batista and Punk got out of the vehicle and watched the flames rising high as the fire burned the house of the woman they had sought out to help get their friends out of trouble.

"Do you think this is what Trish meant when she said that finding Brie would bring trouble?" Punk asked Batista.

"Have you ever known Trish to be wrong?" Batista replied.

"Given what's at stake I'd like her to be wrong for once," CM Punk said. That said there was no doubt in Punk and Batista's minds that finding Brie was a good thing and they were gonna do whatever it took to get her to court for the trial that would be starting very soon.


	2. My SoCalled Long Island Life

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder, Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Jericho on their behalf. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn, Randy, Jeff and Joanie from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Two – My So-Called Long Island Life

Glen Cove, Long Island, NY, Sunday December 5th 2021

Jeremy Dallas Dean lived in Glen Cove on Long Island with his parents Mr. and Mrs. Brian and Mary Dean. He went to school at Jefferson High and his best friend was a smart but unfunny boy called Fred Donohue. They'd been best friends since they were four years-old and everyone called Fred "Freddie" because it rhymed with Jeremy, sort of. They went to the same pre-school and lived in the same neighborhood with a girl called Megan Parker who was also best friends with Jeremy. So naturally when the now twelve year-old Jeremy Dallas Dean "woke" from his seven year coma two months ago, "Freddie" and Megan were the first two people to come around for a visit. They didn't seem to mind that Jeremy didn't remember them, or their parents or the numerous adventures they had as children before the coma. It wasn't that Jeremy couldn't remember them, their parents or the adventures they'd had. It was that Jeremy Dallas Dean was still in a coma and the twelve year-old Jeremy's body was currently being used by the disembodied spirit of a full grown Triple H.

As he stared at his reflection in the mirror, his firm facial features now soft and undeveloped looked back at him. His light brown eyes were now blue and his blond hair was now dark brown. His body was that of a teenage boy, the muscular physique that made The Game a household name was nowhere to be seen. And across his teeth lay a set of steel braces due to come off on his thirteenth birthday which was on April 1st, also Randy Orton's birthday and Jeremy was the same age as Randy Orton, Jr his son - RJO. So far The Game had endured a whole month of school, after school clubs, trips to the Big Apple, late dinners at "Freddie" and Megan's houses and trips out of town to see relatives who lived down in Texas. Tomorrow he'd be going back to school again, he'd caught up to "Freddie" and now was being skipped ahead in all his classes. The fact that Hunter had already finished school was a big help but nobody knew that because nobody knew who he really was. When the real Jeremy woke out of his coma, Hunter would have his own body back and Jeremy was gonna have grades he didn't earn and experiences he didn't experience. Hunter felt guilty like he was stealing the boy's life. Still, being alive made Jeremy's parents and friends so happy, how could the opposite be any better? Besides, Hunter wouldn't be borrowing the boy's body forever, just until the time came for him to rid the world of Jericho one more time. He couldn't see Shawn, Amy or Chyna; they were remanded without bail along with Randy, Trish and Jeff Hardy. The prosecution had convinced the judge that they were a flight risk and he was right because there was no doubt in Hunter's mind that given the opportunity they all would have gotten out of that jail a long time ago. The Deans wouldn't let Hunter see them but they held no ill will towards Hunter's real friends and family, they didn't know that they were his real friends and family either. After all the wonderful things Hunter told Jeremy's parents about them how could they? It was puzzling to them that their "son" could recall fantastic adventures involving "those wrestlers" but he couldn't remember a day before his fifth birthday. The time would come when Hunter would be able to explain everything to them but right now the only person he was interested in talking to was his daughter Aurora Rose Hardy who was paying him a visit right now.

"Hey Jeremy," she said flying through Jeremy's bedroom window.

"Don't call me that I'm your father for crying out loud," Hunter said as Aurora hugged him. They were more or less the same age group now only Aurora was three years older.

"How's school, still acing all your classes?" Aurora said.

"Yeah I was thinking of slowing down I don't want anyone to get suspicious," Hunter said.

"Suspicious of what, that young Jeremy Dean is really wrestling icon Triple H? Come on Daddy that'll never happen in a million years," Aurora said.

She sat down on Jeremy's bed and noticed that her father was quietly staring at his reflection in the mirror.

"How are you holding up?" she asked him.

"I feel like a fraud Ro-Ro," Hunter replied. "This kid has got a great life and the only reason I've got his life because mine is a total nightmare," Aurora nodded, she knew what her father meant.

"Your life may be a nightmare but I'm sleeping two rooms down from one," Aurora said, she was referring to living in the same house as Chris Jericho for the first time.

Hunter turned to face his daughter, his face serious now and it always was when it came to his daughters.

"If he ever puts one hand on you I wanna know about it right away understand?" he said sternly but it just ended up sounding cute because Jeremy Dean's voice hadn't quite broken yet.

"Aw that's cute Dad," Aurora said patting her father on the head and Triple H balked at the gesture.

"It's not cute I'm serious!" he said but Aurora didn't think so, instead she laughed at the idea of Jericho harming her.

"He's afraid of me Daddy," she said, her green eyes sparkling with satisfaction. She pulled a long blond strand out of her face and pulled it behind her ear and it was then that Hunter realized what a striking resemblance Aurora had to him. Her mannerisms and the way she carried herself was him through and through. He came out of that thought though as her gesture had revealed the three stud earrings now piercing her upper lobe. Each stud represented one of the three adults she loved the most; an emerald green stud for her father Hunter, a diamond stud for her mother Stephanie and an purple amethyst stud for her father in Christ Jeff Hardy, the man with whom she shared supernatural Gifts from God and a home for the past thirteen years. The studs were Aurora's way of reminding herself that even though they were all apart they were all still close to her. Hunter didn't approve of the piercings but he approved of the gesture. "When Jericho sees me, he sees you. I am the only Helmsley in that household and he can't stand having me around but there's nothing he can do about it,"

"I gotta say you've been doing a pretty good job of restraining yourself. I know I couldn't control my rage if I was living in the same house as Chris Jericho," Hunter said and Aurora's eyes scanned over the pictures of Joanie, Shawn, Amy, LC, Cameron, Cheyenne, Rebecca Michelle, the Nash Family, Sean Waltman, Scott Hall and herself amongst pictures of his so-called relatives and friends.

"Do the Deans ever ask you why you have pictures of all of us in your bedroom?" Aurora asked him.

Hunter shrugged, "I guess they think its weird but they don't care, I just got out of a coma Ro-Ro, they're just glad to have Jeremy back," he said.

"Dad that was two months ago," Aurora said.

"Hello, I was in that coma for seven years!" Hunter said.

"Hello, that wasn't really you in that coma," Aurora replied.

"Hello!" Hunter replied and Aurora waited for him to say something.

"Yes?" she finally said when no answer came.

"There's nothing else to say," Hunter said and Aurora laughed.

"You may look like a twelve year-old but you're still my moron of a Dad," she said fondly.

"That's Cerebral Assassin and I love you too," Hunter said and he kissed Aurora on the head. He had to stand on tip-toes to do it though; she was three inches taller than him. "I just wish I was big and strong enough to protect you, Stephanie and the kids form that demonic jerk Jericho,"

"Dad I told you I don't need your protection," Aurora said. "He's scared of me,"

"Aurora I know how much you hate Chris Jericho and when you get upset, well we all know what happens then," Hunter said and Aurora looked at him strangely.

"What happens?" she asked and Hunter frowned at her.

"Hello your supernatural weather powers go wild!" he said.

"Sorry Dad I forgot who I was talking to for a moment there. You're really doing a good job of being Jeremy Dean, I thought how could you possibly know about my powers then I realized you're not actually a twelve year-old stranger," Aurora said and Hunter shook his head.

"Look it won't be long before Jericho drops his act and shows his true colors and then you'll show yours," he said.

"Dad look at me, I'm as calm as a mild autumn breeze, I'm not gonna let Jericho get to me," Aurora said.

Hunter was not convinced but his daughter didn't fly all the way over from North Carolina to argue. "Come on, let me introduce you to my "parents"," he said making air quotes with his hands.

"Okay," Aurora said jumping off of Jeremy's bed. "You know what Cameron says?"

"Not lately," Hunter replied as they headed to his bedroom door.

"He says the reason you're in Jeremy Dean's body is to give the Deans hope," Aurora said.

"I can believe that," Hunter said. The Deans smiled 24/7 and from what he'd been told before Jeremy "woke" from his coma, they had never been so happy.

"That's not all Cameron says," Aurora said.

"That Amazing kid never stops talking," Hunter said.

"He says being in the body of a twelve year-old boy is going to protect you from yourself, he says if you were the old Triple H you'd make things a lot worse," Aurora said and Hunter furrowed his brow and thought back to the time he threw an electric wheelchair through a restaurant window causing Jericho to lose his left eye and grow a decade long grudge against him and the ones he loved.

"The kid's got a point," he said knowing that he had let his anger get the best of him in the past. He hoped that he hadn't passed his temper onto Aurora. His anger wasn't like Shawn and Amy's Righteous Indignation; it was usually just the result of bad judgment.

"Hey guys Aurora's here," Hunter said coming into Jeremy's parents living room and they turned around to see a green eyed girl in a big grey jumper and blue jeans looking back at them.

"Oh right Stephanie McMahon's eldest daughter, Jeremy's told us all about you," Mrs. Dean said going over to Aurora.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Dean," Aurora said politely.

"Is your father still missing?" Mary asked Aurora and she looked over at Hunter who pretended not to hear the question.

"Um no he's right here," Aurora said.

"Of course he is dear, he's in your heart," Mary Dean replied thinking that's what Aurora meant. To the world Triple H was missing and Jericho had done a pretty convincing job of persuading everyone that he had abandoned his family and friends in fear of going to prison for attempting to murder him.

"How is your mother coping with her husband coming back to her after all these years?" Mr. Dean asked Aurora. Aurora had to almost force her mouth into a smile and Hunter saw her hands clench at her sides and the color recede from her face before she answered the question.

"She's coping as-well as could be expected," she replied again politely and the Deans escorted her to the table for dinner.

"Come on son, help your mother bring out the food in the kitchen," Brian Dean said calling Hunter into the kitchen. Hunter shook his head as he walked up to the counter where the vegetables were waiting to be carried out to the dining table; things were gonna get worse he knew it and Aurora was in denial. She may have said that she was a mild breeze but inside Hunter knew his daughter was a brooding tornado. He'd have to tell LC to talk to her; she was her sister's keeper after all and since he was too small to do anything about it Hunter hoped LC would be able to prevent a storm he knew was coming.


	3. Familiar Faces

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Three – Familiar Faces

Marriott Hotel, Los Angeles, CA, Monday 6th December 2021

Justin Danner handed his wife a cup of hot chocolate while she eyed CM Punk and Dave Batista deciding what to say to them now. The two WWE Superstars had very kindly booked Brie and Justin into a hotel on Saturday night after somebody burned her house down and for awhile it seemed like Justin and Brie were going to be homeless. That was until Batista told them that Melina Perez Hennigan, one third of the angelic trio known to the world as ATM said that Brie and her husband could live in their house. Apparently the Hennigans weren't coming home anytime soon due to the fact that they were being accused of the attempted murder of Chris Jericho. After her house burned down Brie like Punk and Batista knew it was Chris Jericho who had done it and she was tempted to back out of her decision to help Melina and her friends by testifying against Jericho. Now that the Hennigans offered her their home she was even more determined to help them all out. Justin was now a witness to history catching up with the present; he had no idea the experiences Brie had with these people before he knew her and she came his wife. He was seeing that things were very different back then and Brie decided that he needed to know just how different things were.

"I used to work for Chris Jericho," she said looking at the rim of her mug before catching a glimpse of the surprise in her husband's eyes at this news.

"Really?" Justin asked. "What did you do for him?"

Brie sighed knowing her answer to that question was not going to be received well.

"Well officially I helped him run this club called Venom just a few blocks from here but in actuality I helped him do a lot more than that," Brie said.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like the things you did?" Justin said.

"Because you're not," Batista replied curtly.

Justin turned back to his wife and waited for her to say something.

"I helped Jericho kill people, or at least try to kill people," Brie said.

"What?" Justin said in shock getting to his feet.

"I was heavily into witchcraft back then and on top of that I was a huge Jerichoholic," Brie continued.

"A what?" Justin asked confused by the term 'Jerichoholic'.

"It means a huge Chris Jericho fan," Punk explained. "You know like how alcoholics are addicted to alcohol?"

"Alcohol can make people do bad things and well, Jericho was my alcohol and I did bad things for him," Brie said and Justin came close to her and looked deep into her eyes. Brie could tell that although he didn't like what he was hearing he wanted to know the truth.

"Who did you try to kill?" he asked her struggling to process this new information.

"Shawn Michaels and Rey Mysterio," Brie replied.

"But you told me one time that Shawn Michaels helped change your life, why would you try to kill him or Rey Mysterio?" Justin asked.

"Because Jericho told me to," Brie replied.

"So what if he did you didn't have to listen to him!" Justin said indignantly.

"I was in awe of him Justin! To me Jericho could do no wrong, I was addicted to the man and if he wanted Shawn Michaels and Rey Mysterio out of the way I was gonna make that happen," Brie said.

"So he just took complete control of you?" Justin asked unconvinced but Brie wasn't exaggerating.

"Justin you don't know this man. He controls the ones who are crazy enough to love him. Not just me, Brianna too. I came to my senses but she didn't and that's why she's dead," Brie explained.

"Brianna was your best friend why did you escape and not her?" Justin asked and Brie suddenly felt sad thinking about her former best friend.

"Brianna and I did everything together but I wasn't gonna go to Hell with her," Brie said. "Jericho convinced us to curse the tattoos on Batista and Punk; we thought we were being loyal to our boss. We knew what we were doing was wrong but we didn't care, Jericho was happy and that was all that mattered. That all changed on the San Diego Freeway when I saw Shawn Michaels haloed by this awesome power. This power was greater than any witchcraft and it was real. He told me not to come any closer or I was gonna die. I believed him but Brianna didn't and she kept coming towards him to destroy him just like Jericho wanted, only she ended up destroying herself,"

"What happened to her?" Justin asked but Brie wasn't sure how to explain what happened to someone who wasn't familiar with Righteous Indignation.

"She died Justin," Brie said.

"Yeah but how did she die?" Justin asked. "You always said that she made the wrong choice, what choice did she make?"

"The wrong one; she took one step towards Shawn Michaels and seconds later she was a pile of ashes on the San Diego Freeway. Just like that she was gone," Brie said with a click of her fingers. "And if I hadn't listened to Shawn Michaels I would have been too,"

"So that's what you mean when you said Shawn Michaels changed your life," Justin said and Brie nodded.

"He told me to go and sin no more," Brie said.

"That's what Jesus said to the woman at the well," Justin said.

"Yeah but I didn't know that at the time, all I knew was that my best friend was dead and if I didn't change my wicked ways I was gonna end up a pile of ashes. I ran away scared but I didn't know where I was going; I was lost nothing made sense after that. I ended up sleeping in some church in La Jolla and then the Holy Spirit led me back to L.A. I walked all the way from San Diego to L.A Justin. I felt that one journey was my way to a new life. When I got to L.A I found Shawn again and he was with his wife Amy and she was heavily pregnant with her first child. At the time Punk and Batista were tearing L.A apart and I felt like it was all my fault because I had helped to put the curse on them. It was then that I received the greatest Gift ever. I received God's grace. Shawn and Amy told me I was forgiven and Melina blessed me saying that I had received the Gift of Discernment that helped me stop Punk and Batista. Jericho died that same night and I was free to start a new life - Jericho-free. My life changed so much after that; I got into business and started My Hair. After that I met you and now you know the whole story."

"Only the story's not over, Jericho's still alive." Punk said coming over to them.

"Looks like you're gonna be in the next chapter of this part of Brie's life Justin," Batista said to Brie's other half; "The question is are you up to it,"

"Up to what, people being wrongfully accused by demons disguised as humans? That's half the Bible and if I can read about it I can experience it," Justin said."I still don't know how Jericho's back from the dead but I'll do whatever it takes to help Brie put him back there,"

"You are so supportive," Brie said gratefully and she pressed her fingers into her husband's shoulder. "But I don't want you involved in this, it's too dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt,"

Justin took his wife's hands from his shoulder and squeezed them to his chest.

"You're my wife and I'm not leaving you to deal with this all on your own," he said earnestly.

"Honey I'm touched but-"

"- No buts Brie, we're in this thing together and we're gonna see it through to the end," Justin said.

Brie looked over at Batista and Punk; they knew things were likely to get worse for Brie and she'd need her husband's support but there was also the chance that he could get hurt by Jericho.

"When does the trial start?" Brie asked the two wrestlers.

"In a week," Punk replied, "and it will likely go on over Christmas."

Brie nodded. "Well I'm gonna need some Christmas cheer so I want my husband by my side."

Punk and Batista nodded feeling torn about getting Justin involved; he seemed like a nice guys and they didn't want anything back to happen to him.

"Okay let's go downstairs to the lobby the ARK Angels are waiting for us," Punk said and Brie and Justin got up and pulled on their jackets which plus what was in Justin's car was all they had.

"Who are the ARK Angels?" Brie asked.

"Something tells me you'll remember when you see them," Batista said and they headed down to the lobby where LC, Cameron and Cheyenne were waiting for them. When they arrived there Brie gasped recognizing the three faces now all grown up.

"You're DX's kids, LC, Cameron and Cheyenne," Brie said. "You guys must be going through Hell right now,"

LC stepped towards Brie, her copper brown eyes serious.

"When you've done what we're all hoping you're gonna do the only person that'll be going through Hell is Jericho," LC said.

Brie nodded, it sounded like everyone was on the same page of the next chapter in the book of her life.

"Hi I'm Justin," Justin said extending his hand to Cameron and the Amazing one reciprocated.

"You told your wife you'd stick by her no matter what," Cameron said and Justin gasped amazed.

"Wow how did you know that?" he asked.

"There's very little I don't know," Cameron said, like the fact that Brie's husband was going to make things a lot more complicated but he decided to keep this to himself for now. As they all headed to the Hennigans' Santa Monica home to help Brie and Justin settle in the ARK Angels thought about their home in Los Angeles which they had left to go back to their old home The Sandbox. Life was suddenly going backwards because once again Jericho was stopping everyone's life from moving forward.


	4. School Sucks

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Four – School Sucks

NYC, NY, Monday December 6th 2021

The McCools were expecting RJ home in any minute; the Ortons had asked them to look after him and of course they obliged. Carla McCool left her office to pick him up from school so he didn't have to walk home alone; ever since his parents were accused of attempted murder, school just hadn't been the same. His friends only wanted to talk about Jericho but they didn't have a clue about what was really going on. After the first couple of conversations it got old and Randy Jr didn't wanna hang out with his friends anymore. When Carla picked him up his face showed how bad his day at school had been.

"That bad huh?" Carla said with a sympathetic face.

"Worse – I had to eat lunch by myself because my so-called friends wouldn't shut up about the trial," RJ said and Carla put a comforting hand on RJ's shoulder.

"Forget about school for now," Carla said.

"How can I forget? I've got four more days of it to look forward to," RJ said dismally.

"Well that's then, I think your day could still pick up," Carla said and RJ wondered what she was talking about. When they got to the McCools' apartment he found out.

Inside the kitchen waiting for him was Vince McMahon and Rebecca Michelle.

"'Remi!" RJ said ecstatically and he ran over to her and grabbed her tight. He was so glad to see her. Remi smiled and hugged him back before stepping back from the hug.

"God didn't tell you I was coming?" Rebecca asked him surprised.

"He probably did I just didn't hear Him, I've been kind of distracted lately," RJ replied.

"The McCools told me what a lousy time you've been having at school," Rebecca said.

"Yeah but that doesn't matter now you're here," RJ replied and he hugged Rebecca again taking her by surprise.

Vince leaned over to the McCools to comment on RJ's affectionate behavior. The youngest of the Michaels children was not used to being hugged by someone her own age; most of the people who hugged her were family members.

"I think RJ's in love," Vince said.

"Am not!" RJ replied hearing what Mr. McMahon said pulling away from Rebecca. "I'm just relieved to have company from someone my own age,"

"Well you've only got my company for a couple of hours so focus," Rebecca said straightening her ponytail. "I have news from L.A, Punk and Batista found Brie Daly,"

"That's great," RJ said.

"Yeah she's married now her name's Brie Danner and her husband's name is Justin. Nice guy but Cameron says that he could complicate things," Rebecca said her blue grey eyes narrowing which meant that she was thinking hard.

"Complicate things how?" Charlotte asked Rebecca as Carla and Mr. McMahon sat down and Dan got dinner ready.

"He doesn't know yet but you know my brother, once God tells him something its bound to come to pass," Rebecca said flicking through RJ's notebook.

"Well maybe I should meet him, my prophetic Gift could give us some answers," RJ said.

"This notebook is empty," she said with a frown and Randy's soft brown eyes softened which meant that he wanted sympathy.

"Yeah I couldn't concentrate I had too much on my mind," RJ said and the McCools and Vince nodded in sympathy. Rebecca on the other hand was not happy with that excuse.

"You didn't hear from God and you didn't do any work, so all you did was worry all day and let your immature friends get to you? That's not good enough RJ; we're on a mission we have to stay on top of things. The last thing your parents need is for you to get kicked out of school and ignore God when He's speaking to you," Rebecca said. "Everything God tells you is important, for crying out loud you're a teenage Oracle you should know better than that,"

"Okay I'll focus," RJ said feeling determined to let the rest of the week go better than today, he didn't want to let his parents down, or Rebecca for that matter. He was always willing to please Big Red's baby girl.

"You know Remi makes a good point, RJ's prophetic Gift is still pretty young, he's always had his parents to motivate him, maybe he still needs to be motivated," Charlotte said to Dan and Carla.

"That would explain why he can't concentrate at school," Carla said.

"Children with special gifts tend to do better around like minded children and with Romeo in Jamaica and Rebecca in Connecticut there's no-one he can really hang out with," Vince McMahon said. "Rebecca on the other hand doesn't need peers; she's excelling at school and nobody likes her either,"

"Maybe RJ needs that extra guidance, the question is how are we gonna give it to him?" Charlotte asked.

Vince, Carla and Dan shrugged. "I don't know but I do know dinner's ready," Dan said and everyone sat down around the dining table to eat. It was clear as they spoke that Rebecca was a real positive influence on RJ and two hours later when she was gone it was obvious by RJ's saddened demeanor that he needed to be around children his own age with their own Gifts from God. The McCools prayed for one that night hoping that someone at Manhattan High would be the friend RJ needed so badly right now.


	5. Personal Business

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Five – Personal Business

TNA HQ, Orlando, FL at 10 am, Tuesday December 7th 2021

Vince McMahon called a meeting along with Kevin Nash and Dixie Carter to address some personal business. Vince wanted to let the TNA roster and management know where he stood where the trial was concerned; the fact that he was already packing his briefcase with reports and TNA work was indication enough of what he planned to do.

"Ladies and gentleman due to the sensitive nature of this trial I thought it would be best if I called you all in here this morning to let you know that I will be stepping down as acting co-owner of TNA for the next month or so," Vince said and the TNA roster and crew nodded; they weren't in the least surprised. Jeff Hardy had been taken off all the PPV headlines and replaced with John Cena, Dixie thought it was the best course of action in-case he never came back from L.A.

"I'll be full owner of TNA while Vince is away," Dixie said.

"Tristen and I will be stepping down too," Kevin Nash said, "Foley will be head of Talent Relations in the meantime,"

Kev, Tris and I intend to spend more time with Stephanie and the DX kids throughout this trial. While I'm gone I want you to take on more leadership role Cena," Vince said to TNA's number one guy while Jeff Hardy was awaiting trial.

Cena nodded, "Sure no problem Vince, will you be back for Final Resolution?"

"No but I should be back before Genesis in January. I'm not expecting Jericho's charges to stick and once Shawn, Amy, Randy, Trish, Chyna and Jeff are acquitted I expect things to be back to normal pretty quickly," Vince replied.

"So they didn't do it?" James Storm said and Vince furrowed his brow.

"Do what?" he asked Beer Money's drunken member.

"Try to kill Chris Jericho," James Storm said.

"No they didn't James but I might if he puts one finger on my daughter again," Vince said.

"Are you sure you wanna go on the stand with that attitude?" Beth Phoenix asked Vince. "The prosecution might see you as biased,"

"When I get on the stand and tell the judge what that bastard did to my daughter Jericho will look like the psychotic animal that he is," Vince said and he left very little room for doubt in the minds of his beloved TNA roster.

"Well you got our vote boss, we'll see you when the trial's over," Mr. Anderson said.

"Just be as excellent as you always are or else I will return to give you all a kick up the rear," Vince said firmly and the TNA roster gulped at that idea as Vince, Kevin and Tristen left and headed their separate ways.

Vince was heading for North Carolina to see Stephanie and the Nashes were on their way to Connecticut to see LC, Cameron, Cheyenne and Rebecca at The Sandbox. The Nashes were happy to be staying at The Sandbox knowing that's what Hunter and Shawn would have wanted and expected from their Kliq brothers. Vince on the other hand was not looking forward to his trip to Cameron, NC. He was especially concerned about Stephanie's well-being given the abuse she had suffered the last time she lived with Chris Jericho. So imagine his surprise when he arrived at the Hardys' home to find nobody there.

"What's going on here?" Vince said angrily and he pulled out his cell-phone to call Stephanie to get some answers.

"Hey Dad," Stephanie said expecting her father's call.

"Hey my sweetheart, where are you I'm over at your house but nobody's home?" Vince asked.

"Dad I didn't get a chance to tell you because it happened so quickly but um, we're not living in North Carolina anymore," Stephanie said and Vince frowned.

"You're not? Then where are you living?" Vince said curiously.

"Jericho, New York," Stephanie replied.

"What?" Vince asked incredulous. "Are you kidding?"

"No I'm not kidding, Jericho bought a big house in Nassau County, New York and we're heading there now," Stephanie said.

"Are you telling me Jericho had a place named after him?" Vince said in disbelief.

"No Dad Jericho is a real place," Stephanie said.

"So Jericho's pulled the kids out of school to go to this city I've never heard of?" Vince said incredulous.

"Its near Long Island Dad look it up on a map," Stephanie replied. "Jericho said we need a fresh start, we'll talk more about this tomorrow after we're all settled in okay?"

"This isn't a fresh start Stephanie, this is history repeating itself. He's isolating you so he can control you, just like he did in the last year of your marriage when things really got out of control," Vince said and Steph's phone suddenly went quiet. "Steph are you still there?"

"Yeah I'm here Dad, I just don't want to talk about this right now," Stephanie said and Vince could tell his daughter was getting upset. Those were some of the toughest times of her life and Stephanie barely made it through that last year of her disastrous marriage to Chris Jericho.

"Okay Steph I'll see you in the morning," Vince said gently.

"Thanks Dad, goodbye," Stephanie said then she hung up.

"Goodbye Steph," Vince said and Linda looked at him concerned. "I hate saying goodbye when Jericho's with my daughter, I never know if I'll hear from her again," he said to his wife.

"She's in New York?" Linda asked

"Yeah Jericho said he wanted a fresh start, all he's doing is trying to remove all memory of Jeff Hardy and North Carolina from her life," Vince said.

"Well there's no way he's gonna succeed in doing that, Jeff and Steph have been married for thirteen years," Linda said.

"I know Linda but he's gonna try and make Stephanie forget that, Jericho has a way of controlling our baby girl, so we have to make sure we spend as much time with her as possible," Vince said.

"What we need is to get that bastard thrown in jail," Linda said.

"Don't worry my love, the ARK Angels are already working on that," Vince said knowing the angelic trio had Brie Danner and they weren't gonna let her out of their sights until the trial was over. Stephanie's life depended on it.

The Hennigans, Santa Monica, CA

"Okay they're here!" Cheyenne called to LC and Cameron as Dani the Dragonfly and Bebe the Bumblebee arrived to take them back to The Sandbox. LC and Cameron met Cheyenne at the door while Brie and Justin Danner continued to look around Melina and Johnny's beautiful home.

"We'll be back in the morning after Rebecca goes to school," LC said to them but the Danners weren't listening.

"Wow this place is beautiful," Brie said to the ARK Angels of DX, "and it feels beautiful too,"

"Well of course it does Melina the Miraculous lives here and she's spent years here healing people," LC explained.

"Which is why you all feel so at home here," Cameron nodded.

"Suddenly losing our home doesn't seem like such a bad thing," Justin said.

"Hey don't say that, your house burning down was no accident and there's gonna be plenty more bumps on this road. We need you guys to focus on the matter at hand – stopping our family and friends from going to jail for a crime they didn't commit," Cameron said firmly.

"Of course," Brie said putting on a serious voice, "So what do you want us to do now?"

"Just be vigilant and pray for this case to go smoothly. Batista and Punk are gonna hang around with you guys tomorrow while you're at work. They might be hanging around with you guys for the rest of the month," Cameron said.

"We hope that's not a problem," CM Punk asked.

"Would it matter if it was?" Justin asked.

"No," the ARK Angels said together and Justin nodded.

"That's what I thought," he said inspecting the Hennigans' high ceilings and he noticed the gilded cherubs hanging high above.

The ARK Angels came closer to the married couple. "Look guys we just want to make sure you stay in good hands leading up to the trial. As soon as Punk and Batista make contact with you your home burns down, we've had enough experiences with Chris Jericho to know that we can't ignore that. He's got demonic agents setup to take you out and we have to keep you safe," LC said and Brie and Justin nodded. "Even though you'll be safe in this house, you'll become targets as soon s you leave to go to work in the morning,"

"Demonic agents?" Justin said unnerved by the phrase.

"Well then we're glad Batista and Punk will be around," Brie said.

"We really appreciate you helping us Brie, we'll see you tomorrow," Cheyenne said stepping out side where Dani and Bebe were hovering.

"Okay goodnight – w'ah?" Brie cried as she saw Dani the Dragonfly and Bebe the Bumblebee in front of Melina and Johnny's home.

"What are they?" Justin asked with wide-eyed shock.

"This is Dani and Bebe, our Heavenly creatures sent to help us out in the war against Chris Jericho," LC said as Cheyenne and Cameron hopped on Dani.

Brie and Justin watched in amazement as LC hopped onto the giant bumblebee and both giant insects took off with the ARK Angels leaving the married couple gob smacked.

"Bet me turning into a fire-breathing dragon and destroying downtown L.A doesn't sound so far fetched now does it Justin?" Batista said to Brie's husband and he looked at his wife nervously.

"What have you gotten me into?" he asked her and Brie just smiled; to her it was business as usual, she just hoped her husband could hang on and enjoy the ride and it was bound to get even more interesting with the Angelic Bureau of Demonic Investigation leading the charge.


	6. My Friends in Manhattan

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Seven – My Friends in Manhattan

Carla looked over at RJ as they walked to Manhattan High, well she was walking and RJ was almost skipping. Yesterday going to school was unbearable for the little Orton but today it was like old times, God must have given him some good news.

"Come on Carla, pick up the pace!" RJ said and now Carla had to keep up with him as he ran towards the school.

"Wait up!" she called and finally she caught up with him at the school gates. "Thanks I needed the exercise," she said trying to catch her breath.

"I know that's why I made you run," Randy said and Carla looked at him offended but he kissed her before she could say anything. "Have a great day!" he said before running off into the school building.

Carla watched him go amazed at his overnight transformation. She didn't need to hope he had a good day at school today, it was a guarantee that he would.

In home room RJ saw the faces God told him he would see this morning and he was so happy to see them he almost jumped up off the ground.

"Hey you guys!" RJ screamed at the top of his lungs as Aurora, Elizabeth and the A Twins turned around to see him and they were equally ecstatic.

"RJ!" they cried out and they all ran towards each other and collided in one big group hug much to the curiosity of RJ's old friends.

"God told me you were enrolling at Manhattan High this morning, I mean know you guys are bummed about leaving North Carolina but I am so glad you're all here!" RJ said and the kids hugged each other again. "I'm so glad you're in New York, I've been so alone since my so-called friends turned on me,"

"Hey we didn't turn on you RJ, we just wanted to know what's going on with your parents," one of Randy's former friends said after overhearing Randy's words.

"You could never possibly understand and a real friend wouldn't wanna talk about my parents instead of me," RJ said.

"How could I not wanna talk about it its all over the freakin' news," RJ's old friend said.

"Step back li'l man RJ's got his real friends now," Aurora said and they all headed over to another side of the room to talk while RJ's friends shook their heads unimpressed with Randy's new friends.

"It is seriously so good to see you RJ, now if only we could re-locate to Manhattan so we don't have to go back home," Elizabeth Hardy said as the gang crashed down on some beanbags by the windows.

"Jericho's got us living in some hamlet town called, get this – Jericho," Aurora said.

"I know, God told me," RJ said.

"You're listening to God again? That's great RJ," Angelo said. "I'm so glad to hear you're out of your slump,"

"Yeah, Remi I said that God wouldn't fail me and as usual she was right," RJ said fondly.

"Well this Jericho place doesn't have any high schools, so we have to take the Long Island Expressway to get here and back," Aurora continued.

"And now Mom's forced to assimilate to this place were only 13,000 people live and in our neck of the woods there's even less than that," Elizabeth said.

"One advantage of moving away from Cameron to Jericho is that now you're only a hop and a skip away from Uncle Hunter. That means your Mom can go see him whenever she wants," RJ said.

"Yeah instead of being cooped up in the house while Jericho talks to his lawyers about the trial next week," Angela said.

"Exactly, he has no idea Uncle Hunter is still alive so Jericho will never know who Steph is visiting," RJ said as none of them have seen Jeff Hardy since he was remanded in a local jail in L.A. county along with Shawn, Amy, the Ortons and Chyna.

"We miss him so much RJ," Aurora said and RJ nodded.

"I know I miss my folks too but it won't be long before we can see them again you guys," RJ said hoping to buoy their dejected spirits.

"If only there was some way we could all see them together," Elizabeth said and everyone nodded. Still RJ couldn't help but smile; he was so happy they were here in New York with him.

"God answers prayer Beth and if He can get you all here so that I can have someone to talk to while this trial is going on then He can get us all to Los Angeles to see Uncle Jeff, my parents and the DX family," RJ said and Beth looked up at RJ and her family with hope in her green eyes.

"Thanks RJ," Beth said.

"No problem," RJ said and hugged Beth while Aurora looked over by the door as a familiar figure just came through it.

"Hey guys look, its Marion," Aurora said and they all turned around to see John Cena's firstborn son looking around.

"Hey Marion, over here!" RJ called to him and Marion's face lit up as he recognized them.

"Hey guys, guess who just moved to New York?" Marion said and RJ smiled so wide it nearly broke off of his face.

"Man this day just keeps getting better and better," RJ said and they all hugged Marion who suddenly didn't feel so shy about this first day of school in New York City.

"Yeah my Mom's clothing line has really taken off, Chicago just couldn't hold her anymore so she decided to open up shop right here in New York," Marion said.

"That's great Marion really," Elizabeth said and Marion noticed the sadness that suddenly appeared in his friends faces when he mentioned his mother.

"Gees guys I'm sorry, I know how hard this nonsense with Jericho and your parents must be on you all," Marion said sympathetically.

"We know you understand Marion, your Mom's a good friend of Melina's," RJ said.

"I feel kinda bad about wanting to show up guys my billboard in Times Square," Marion said and everyone's eyes lit up.

"You got a billboard?" Angela said amazed.

"Yeah its huge, I was gonna show it to you guys at lunch-time but I totally understand if you don't want to see it," Marion said.

"No way we wanna see it!" Aurora said excitedly.

"Yeah!" RJ, the A Twins and Beth added and Marion smiled relived.

"Okay so we'll go and see it at lunch-time," Marion said and his friends' sighed.

"Ah man lunch isn't for another hour," Angelo complained.

"Yeah I wish I could see your billboard right now," Elizabeth said.

"Ah you guys are so sweet to say that," Marion said and he suddenly rubbed his eyes and blinked quickly as if checking to see if he was seeing things.

"What's wrong Marion?" Aurora asked him.

"Your sister's gone!" Marion said and everyone looked around and noticed that Beth was missing.

"Where did she go?" Angela said and Aurora, Angelo and Marion started looking around at room for Beth.

"Oh my goodness," RJ said not moving as God answered everyone's question.

"What, where is she?" Aurora asked the little Oracle . . .

. . . Meanwhile in Times Square Beth stood looking up at a giant billboard of Marion Cena.

"How did I get here?" she thought looking around. RJ had the answer and it was certainly going to bring a smile to everyone's glum faces.


	7. The Invisibles

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Seven – The Invisibles

Elizabeth ran back to Manhattan High just in time for her next class. She sat down next to Aurora who quickly text everyone else to tell them Beth was back.

"Beth are you okay?" Aurora asked giving her sister a hug before she sat down.

"Yeah I'm fine," Beth said.

"Where did you go?" Aurora asked.

"To Times Square, I saw Marion's billboard poster," Elizabeth said. "It's awesome,"

"How did you get to Times Square we didn't even see you leave?" Aurora said.

"I don't know but one minute I was talking to you guys and the next minute I'm looking up at a giant billboard," Elizabeth said.

"Do you remember anything weird happening before you left?" Aurora said and Beth shook her head that she didn't. "You know when stuff like this happens its either something really good or something really bad,"

"I don't think I could handle anymore bad stuff," Elizabeth replied and her cell vibrated, she got a text from RJ. "RJ says it's not bad and that he'll explain more when we get to Times Square,"

"Well if RJ says it's good then we're in for some good news," Aurora said and Stephanie's daughters smiled at each other before opening their notebooks and concentrating on today's science class.

Later on outside the school building RJ was gathered with Marion and the A twins and they were all waiting patiently for Aurora and Elizabeth to join them.

"Hey guys, ready to go see Mario's billboard?" RJ said to Aurora and Beth once they joined them.

"Well actually I've already seen it," Beth said hesitantly. "It's awesome,"

"Yeah but not as awesome as the fact that you've already seen it," Marion said.

"So what happened how did you get to Times Square?" Angela asked Beth.

"I don't know I was just there," Beth said.

"Actually Beth there's a little bit more to it than that," RJ said, "We're all going to Times Square to see Marion's billboard but you're gonna meet us there," he said and Beth frowned.

"I am?" she said.

"She is?" everyone else asked.

"Yes she is, all you have to say Beth is that you wish you could see Marion's billboard now," RJ said.

"That's what I said before it happened!" Beth remembered.

"Yeah it was so say it again," RJ said.

"Okay, I wish I could see Marion's billboard now," Beth said and one second later she was gone.

"She's gone!" Angela said in shock.

"So let's go meet her," RJ said and they all headed to Times Square where an amazed Beth Hardy was standing in front of a giant billboard of Marion Cena.

"Whoa cool billboard!" Angelo said looking up at the giant poster of Marion advertising his mother's clothing line Neutral.

"That's what's got your attention right now?" Angela said to her twin brother incredulous.

"How did you get here so fast?" Aurora said to Beth.

"She had her wish granted by God," RJ explained, "She wanted to see the poster of Marion so God defied the laws of nature and made it happen,"

"Cool!" everyone said.

"So I've got this forever? I can get whatever I want from God?" Beth asked elated.

"Not exactly, this is totally at the Lord's discretion, He'll give you what He knows you need," RJ said but there was only one thing Elizabeth wanted and she grabbed RJ by the shoulders and told him what that something was.

"I wanna see my father and I want to see him right now," she said and RJ smiled at Jeff Hardy's firstborn child.

"God says you got it," RJ said and one second later they were both gone . . .

. . . Meanwhile at a local jail in Los Angeles Downtown, CA at 7am . . .

Jeff Hardy looked around at the entwined bodies of Shawn and Amy, Trish and Randy and found himself wanting to be with his family. Chyna didn't have the company of her loved ones either but she was close to Shawn and Amy. As close as Jeff was to everyone in that jail cell he was closest to his wife and kids and he wanted to be with them right now.

"I miss you all so much," Jeff said to himself a tear rolling down his cheek and he pushed his fingers through his now blond hair and sighed.

"We miss you too Dad," Elizabeth said and Jeff stood up in shock.

"Beth? RJ?" he said with a gasp.

"Oh Daddy," Elizabeth said and she hugged her father and Jeff picked her up off her feet and squeezed all his love into her. RJ walked over to his parents and nestled himself between them. Trish and Randy squeezed him and kissed him.

"Well done son," Randy said to him.

"Listening to God pays dividends," Trish said brushing her hand over her son's head as she adored him.

Shawn, Amy and Chyna opened their eyes and saw Jeff and the Ortons hugging their firstborns.

"Oh, so this is what you were talking about when you said that Jeff would be happier in the morning," Shawn said to the Ortons.

"Beth has a Gift from God," Trish explained. "She can skip time and be wherever God allows her to be, its called Transcendence,"

"That means she's free from the limitations of the physical world, pretty cool huh?" Randy Orton said and Beth nodded.

"It sure is Uncle Randy," Beth said beaming from ear-to-ear.

"Still that doesn't explain how I got here," RJ said to his father.

"Sure it does RJ; Transcendence isn't just limited to what the one with the Gift wants to do. It also extends to the ones Beth cares about and where they want to go," Trish explained to her son.

"So because I wanted t see you guys I got transported here," RJ realized.

"But I know Aurora and the A twins would wanna be here too," Elizabeth said.

"Well somebody had to keep Marion company," RJ explained.

"Marion Cena?" Shawn asked.

"He moved to New York City with his Mom, he's a teen model," RJ said and Shawn frowned.

"But you live in Cameron Beth how come you were in New York with RJ and Marion?" he asked puzzled.

"Jericho moved us all to New York, now we live in this town called Jericho and since there's no school we take the Long Island Expressway to go to Manhattan High," Elizabeth explained.

"There's no church in Jericho either," Trish added.

"That's perfect for Jericho," Randy said.

"There's a place called Jericho?" Chyna asked disgusted.

"There's also a place called Hell and I wouldn't wanna live there either," Randy said.

"Believe me Uncle Randy we don't like it either but the good news is that we get to go to school with RJ and Marion, see Maria and the McCools and Uncle Hunter lives about twenty minutes away from us," Elizabeth said and Shawn, Amy, Chyna and the Ortons exchanged smiles.

"That means that Steph won't be forced to spend all her time with Jericho," Amy said and Jeff's face soured at the mention of the man who was quickly turning their lives upside down.

"I know Mom would love to be here right now Dad," Elizabeth said to her father.

"And I would love for her to be here," Jeff said.

. . . Back in Jericho, New York . . .

Stephanie's bed was in the process of being made, her bathroom was about to be cleaned and more of her stuff was about to be unpacked when suddenly she disappeared . . .

. . . Downtown L.A . . .

Stephanie looked around at all the familiar faces but one in particular caught her attention.

"Jeff!" she cried out and she hugged her husband lovingly while Beth, Aurora and the A twins watched smiling.

"My goodness Beth your Gift rocks!" Marion said, Beth had come back for him and her siblings awhile ago and Jeff watched with joy as they all appeared in front of him.

"How did I get here?" Stephanie said before hugging her children and then Shawn, Amy, Chyna and the Ortons.

"I wanted you here and Beth made it happen," Jeff explained and Steph looked at her daughter confused.

"I got a Gift from God Mom!" Elizabeth said with delight, "Now we can see Daddy whenever we want!"

"Well that's great really it is sweetie but won't it look odd when we suddenly appear and people see us come out of nowhere?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh it gets better Mom; nobody outside this jail cell can see us. To the outside world, we're invisible!" Beth said and Stephanie laughed with joy.

"That is one amazing Gift!" she said and she kissed her daughter lovingly.

"Yeah it stems from God's omnipresence; God can be everywhere at once which brings me to another thing about this Gift Beth but I'll tell you at school, we have to go back there now," RJ said and everyone's face fell especially the Hardys'.

"We have to leave?" Beth said in shock.

"Yes lunch-time's over and if we're not back in class our teachers will wonder what happened to us," RJ said and the Ortons nodded they understood.

"We'll see you later RJ," Randy said and he kissed and hugged his son; he didn't want him to go but he knew that he had to.

"Bye son," Trish said giving her son a hug and a kiss and he did the same before turning to Beth.

"Come on we have to go," RJ said but Beth pulled away from him.

"But I don't want to go, why would God make me do something I don't wanna do?" Beth protested angrily.

"Because He's God and He knows best," RJ replied with an authority that rivaled his parents' when it came to the Truth.

"Don't worry Beth we'll be back," Aurora said and Beth hugged Jeff passionately. The sight of Beth's distress brought tears to her mother's eyes. Eventually she let go and took her sisters' hands that were linked with Angelo, Marion and RJ.

"I want to go back to school," she said and a second later they were gone.

"Wow," Amy said impressed while Jeff squeezed Stephanie.

"I'm glad you're still here," he said and as he went to kiss her she disappeared. "Huh, where'd she go?" Jeff said looking around.

"Back home Jericho must have been looking for her," Randy said. Jeff groaned in frustration; he had been more frustrated than the others since he was remanded by the judge to a jail cell thousands of miles away from home.

"One minute I've got my children and my wife wrapped up in my arms and the next minute they're back in New York with Jericho, who does he think he is making my family leave my hometown of Cameron, North Carolina to go live with him in some place I never heard of?" Jeff said resentfully.

"Jeff Beth's Gift is a good thing, don't ruin it for yourself," Shawn said.

"I didn't ruin anything Shawn Jericho did, he ruined everything!" Jeff yelled and the guard banged on the cell bars as Jeff raised his voice.

"Pipe down in there," the guard said and Shawn and Amy sat down and rubbed Jeff's shoulders.

"Look on the bright-side kid; at least you got to see your family today. Amy, Chyna and I haven't had that wish granted," Shawn said and one second later Cameron, LC, Cheyenne and Rebecca appeared in front of them.

"Kids!" Shawn cried out with Amy.

"Daddy, Mommy!" the DX kids cried out and the Ortons smiled as they all hugged it out.

"Wait-a-minute how did we get here?" LC asked.

"You could ask my daughter if she was still here," Jeff said bitterly.

"Uh-oh, someone's eating from the wrong food group; instead of eating the honey Uncle Jeff you're sucking on the lemons," Rebecca said. "I may not know what's wrong but I can smell a bad attitude from a mile away,"

"Well then I must reek right about now," Jeff said and he shook his head pitifully.

"The trial hasn't even started yet Uncle Jeff and things are gonna get a lot worse," Amazing Cameron said.

"Hey what are you the Truth fairy?" Trish said to Cameron.

"I'm just saying if Uncle Jeff is this distressed now how is he gonna hold up once the trial gets started?" Cameron replied.

"Not very well," Randy replied exchanging glances with Shawn.

"And that's the Truth," Trish said but she didn't want to go into any detail right now; Shawn, Amy and Chyna were enjoying seeing their children and she wanted that to continue before Beth's Gift sent them back to Connecticut where Kevin and Tristen Nash were asleep unaware of the phenomenal things that God was doing around them while they were sleeping.


	8. Question Marks

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Eight – Question Marks

My Hair, Downtown L.A, CA at 9am, Thursday December 8th 2021

Justin's florist truck pulled up outside Brie's hair salon. Today was an important day for business because Brie was going to try out the new hair chemicals she had brought back from Australia. She was mixing the chemicals in the back and she was going to sample her new hair product on a willing customer today.

"Hey Justin we heard about your house burning down, what on Earth happened?" Marlene asked, she was the hairdresser with the most experience working with Brie and she ran a tight ship while Brie was away.

"We're not sure but someone may have it in for Brie," Justin said and Marlene looked at him strangely.

"Is it those wrestlers again?" she asked.

"What do you mean again?" Justin said.

"Brie's never had a problem with anyone in the five years that I've worked with her but she told me about her past. Seems to me the only trouble in her life was when she was hanging around with Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon," Marlene said.

"You mean when she used to work for them?" Justin asked.

"No, after that," Marlene said and Justin rubbed his head in agitation.

"Excuse me I have to talk to my wife," he said before heading straight to the back where Brie was working.

"Hey baby," Brie said brightly and Justin noticed Batista and CM Punk sitting nearby keeping an eye on Brie like they said they would.

"Hey," they said together to Justin but he didn't respond as positively, instead he looked at Brie with questioning eyes.

"What else happened to you after Jericho "died"?" he asked bluntly making inverted quotes with his hands.

"What do you mean?" Brie asked him.

"Marlene said that something bad happened to you after you stopped working for Jericho, what happened to you?" Justin asked.

Brie removed her protective glasses so she could see Justin better; his eyes were hard like he'd been hurt and she wondered what possibly could have upset him.

"You're talking to the staff about Jericho, that's not smart Justin we don't need the people Brie works with talking about this case," Punk said but Justin put up his hand for silence and Punk didn't like that at all.

"What was Marlene talking about Brie?" Justin asked again.

"It wasn't something that happened to me, it was something that happened to Stephanie. She asked me to invoke Jericho's spirit after he died – "

"– He did not die he is still alive!" Justin said.

"Believe me he's dead, I saw his dead body with my own two eyes. He just doesn't like it where he is and who can blame him? He is in Hell after all," Brie said.

"So what happened after you said no?" Justin asked.

"Jericho possessed his wife and daughter and Stephanie tried to kill herself. After I found out I couldn't sleep for weeks. I thought Jericho was gonna come after me. I was a total wreck even after Stephanie felt better I still felt dirty for even knowing Jericho. That's what Marlene was talking about, I was in a bad place for a long time, it wasn't until I decided to stop drawing tats and open a hair care business that my life changed for the better," Brie said. "Anything else about my past you wanna know?" Justin sighed and he knelt down next to his wife and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I only asked because I care about you and I don't want anything to hurt you," Justin said.

"Justin I lived in fear for a long time, now I have an opportunity to pay Amy, Shawn and Melina back for saving my life and I'm gonna do that no matter new dangerous it gets because I'm not afraid of Jericho anymore," Brie said.

"Well maybe you should be," Justin replied and Brie's eyes opened wide in horror.

"What?" Punk said indignantly.

"You say this man died over a decade ago and now here he is, in the flesh causing trouble again. He obviously is a very dangerous person," Justin said.

"Demon Justin, he's not a person he's a demon he hasn't been a person for a very long time," Brie said.

"And demons feed on fear and we don't need you bring it into what already is a very dangerous situation," Batista said.

"Look I'm just thinking about my wife, if she's involved, I'm involved and I don't want a repeat of what happened in the past," Justin said. "What does Jericho want why is all this happening?"

"Baby you're freaking out," Brie said. "Maybe you should go take a walk and come back when you've calmed down,"

"Don't shut me out I am not leaving you alone to deal with this," Justin said.

"Well right now you're not helping at all!" Brie snapped and the hurt she thought she saw in Justin's eyes before was as clear as day now. "Justin I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, its just hat you don't really understand what is going on because you've never experienced anything like this,"

"I understand exactly what's going on, you guys are underestimating me," Justin said and he stormed out of My Hair and drove off in his van.

Brie sighed, "I feel so bad about this, my husband feels left out and he's never been unable to take care of me. This is new and unfamiliar territory for him," she said

Batista and Punk nodded, "We'll talk to him maybe it'll help," Punk said.

"What would help is if he goes to see Amy, Shawn and Trish, then he'll understand what we're all fighting for," Brie said.

"That might not be a bad idea, we'll try and arrange a visit," Batista said and Brie went back to work while Batista called the D.A that was representing Shawn, Amy, Trish, Randy, Jeff and Chyna. A few moments later Brie settled back down into her work and she finished mixing her latest product by the time her customer arrived. What Brie didn't realize was that her confrontation with Justin had distracted her while she was mixing the product. One of the product's components was an acid that was only to be used in a small amount, after Justin left she added four times the required amount and forgot to test it before she made the final product. When her customer arrived Brie applied the new product to her head only to watch in horror as the product burned the woman's hair and seared her scalp.

"Brie what have you done?" Marlene cried out in horror as she applied water to the poor woman's scalp. Brie was speechless; she couldn't believe she screwed up the product.

"I'm so sorry," Brie said in shock and Batista and Punk ran out to the salon to see what happened. When they saw the woman whose hair had been burned and was screaming at the top of her lungs they knew that Jericho was at it again. A few minutes after the horrific incident Justin returned and the ARK Angels were with him.

"Justin you were right, I should have listened to you," Brie said to her husband as the ambulance arrived.

Justin embraced his wife and gave Punk and Batista a look of disapproval and the two wrestlers felt like he was blaming them for what happening.

"I know what you guys are thinking but don't lose your faith," Cameron said to Punk and Batista and they watched as Cameron removed the towel Marlene had ignorantly put over the customer's burning head. He pulled out a vile of the Balm of Gilead Anointed Amy had given him and he rubbed the substance over the woman's head and her burns and hair were instantly healed. Brie and Justin gasped in amazement and Punk and Batista smiled with relief.

"No Brie you were right, when it comes to Jericho you have nothing to be afraid of," LC said to Brie who nodded and then she ran over to the customer and explained what happened while Cheyenne sent the ambulance away. The customer agreed to try another sample of Brie's new hair care product after Brie convinced her she had nothing to be afraid of. The tested product was a hit and instantly Brie won back the trust of her staff.

"Thank you so much," she said hugging Cameron. "I could have lost my business if it wasn't for you,"

"Great is the reward of faith," Cameron replied.

"Well could you explain that to my husband?" Brie said.

"Let's go see my parents they'll do a much better job," Cameron said.

"We tried to get an appointment but the D.A's still working on it," Dave Batista said.

"We don't need an appointment, we got a friend who can make it happen today," Cameron said and he called Beth Hardy and let her know that they needed her to come to L.A. One second later she was there.

"You guys wanna see Shawn, Trish and Amy?" she asked the Danners who nodded. "Let's go then,"

A second later Beth and the Danners were gone leaving Punk and Batista scratching their heads.

"Don't worry they'll be back in half an hour, Beth's got English class," Cameron said and Batista Punk exchanged glances with the ARK Angels who eventually told them about Beth Hardy's wonderful new Gift from God.


	9. Dinner with the Deans

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Nine – Dinner with the Deans

Glen Cove High, Long Island, NY at 4pm

Hunter headed out the school building with Freddie while checking his cell-phone for messages. He usually got text messages from the ARK angels and he had just gotten one from LC. He didn't have a chance to read it however because he saw Jeremy's parents waiting for him outside the school.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" he asked the Deans.

"We thought we'd go out for dinner tonight," Mr. Dean said.

"Again?" Hunter said, "We went out for dinner last night,"

"Yeah, Aurora's mother came to see us and we thought it would be nice if we all went out for dinner," Mrs. Dean said and Hunter paused, he wasn't sure how to respond. That was until he looked inside the Deans' car and saw Stephanie sitting there. She waved at him and he smiled.

"See you later Jeremy, have fun!" Freddie said before heading home and Hunter got in the car along with Jeremy's parents.

"Hello Jeremy," Stephanie said sweetly. "So it is true, you did move to New York," Hunter said.

"Yeah and I gotta say I'm pretty glad I did," Stephanie was really glad to see him.

"now that we live only twenty minutes away we'll be seeing you a lot more often," Stephanie said.

"Well that's great, we love to eat out," Mrs. Dean said.

"Well what a co-incidence so do I," Stephanie said and Hunter smiled knowing that they had a lot to talk about.

"Should we go to your home and pick up your children Mrs. Jericho?" Mr. Dean said.

"Its Hardy, Mrs. Hardy," Stephanie said firmly. "And don't worry about my children they'll be there," she said knowing her children could go anywhere thanks to Beth's new Gift from God.

Donovan's Restaurant

The Deans, Hunter, Stephanie and her children sat around a table in the middle of Donovan's restaurant which was an upscale but friendly restaurant in Oyster Bay. When the Deans, Hunter and Stephanie arrived at the restaurant Beth, Aurora and the A Twins were already there. Hunter wanted to know how they got to the restaurant so quickly but he had a feeling the explanation couldn't be given while the Deans were at the table.

"So Stephanie why do you not like for people to call you Mrs. Jericho, isn't that your husband's name?" Mrs. Dean asked.

"No, my husband's name is Jeff Hardy. The relationship I had with Chris Jericho ended a long time ago," Stephanie said simply before eating a bit more of her lemon sole.

"So you must be rooting for Mr. Hardy to be acquitted of those terrible charges," Mr. Dean said.

"You got that right, my husband is not a criminal," Stephanie said.

"Well then what does that make Mr. Jericho?" Mrs. Dean asked.

"The less said about that man the better," Hunter said.

"Well I couldn't be happier to change the subject, where are you kids going to school?" Mr. Dean asked Stephanie's children.

"We're going to Manhattan High," Aurora said. "You'll never guess who started there," she said to Hunter.

"Who?" he asked.

"Marion Cena," Aurora replied.

"He's a teen model now and he's got this huge billboard in Times Square," Beth said.

"Is it for that Neutral clothing line?" Hunter asked and the kids nodded. "I saw a huge billboard for that clothing line in Long Beach only the kid modeling the clothes was a girl. I kinda thought it was Maria only younger,"

"Speaking of girls how is Megan?" Stephanie said and Hunter went bright red.

"She's just a friend," Hunter said firmly.

"That's not what Aurora said, she said she's sweet on you," Stephanie teased.

"We have a million stories to tell you about Megan, the sweetest one however is the one when she prayed everyday for our son to wake up from his coma," Mrs. Dean said. "Thank God for answered prayer,"

"Yeah," Hunter said but his eyes told me more than his words did. As the Deans went to stay hello to a couple they knew on the other side of the restaurant the Hardys took it as an opportunity to talk about the real stuff on everyone's mind.

"Jericho's up to no good," Stephanie said.

"Yeah we know that Steph that's why I'm stuck in a 12 year-old kid's body," Hunter replied.

"He had someone set fire to Brie Danner's house," Aurora said.

"And he's trying to sabotage Brie's hair care business, now Brie's husband Justin is all shook up," Stephanie said.

"So what are you guys doing about it?" Hunter asked them.

"The Danners are living at the Hennigans' home while Melina and Johnny are in Jamaica and Punk and Batista are watching them 24/7." Stephanie said.

"Also he went to see Shawn, Trish and Amy with Brie to understand more about what's going on," Beth added.

"Did it work?" Hunter asked.

"I couldn't really tell, I was kinda distracted," Beth said.

"By what?" Hunter asked.

"By Daddy," Beth replied and Stephanie narrowed her eyes at Beth.

"What about Jeff?" she asked and Beth shook her head.

"Mom he's sinking, he's not handling being in jail vey well. Uncle Shawn, Aunt Amy, they're like rocks but Daddy . . . Mom he needs to get outta there as soon as possible," Beth said urgently.

"And what if he doesn't?" Stephanie asked.

"Then he's gonna do something stupid," Hunter replied. "The others have been through Hell with Jericho, Jeff hasn't. He's like Justin Danner this is new territory for him. Jeff's never really been persecuted or afflicted whereas Shawn, Amy, Chyna and the Ortons have,"

"Maybe that's why I was so attracted to him, because of his free spirit. His life hadn't been devastated by Jericho like ours have," Stephanie said.

"Well I need to talk to him we can't afford for Jeff to freak out, he needs to remember that lives are at stake," Hunter said.

"Well that can be arranged Uncle Hunter just say the where and when," Beth said and Hunter frowned at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked Beth.

"I gotta brand new power, God can transport me and you anywhere we need to go in one second," Beth said and Hunter gasped.

"You got a Gift from God?" Hunter said elated and Beth nodded.

"We've all used it and its awesome," Aurora said.

"Coming from a girl that can fly it must be," Hunter replied, "Can you take me to see him tonight?"

"I'll come too," Stephanie said but Hunter shook his head.

"And leave the kids alone with Jericho, I don't think so," he said.

"Dad I told you I can handle Chris Jericho, he won't mess with the A Twins while I'm home," Aurora said but Hunter wasn't convinced. Although he wasn't afraid of Jericho he knew that the man was capable of great evil.

"I think we should all go, together," Hunter said and suddenly he fell silent as the unpleasant presence of Chris Jericho loomed over the entrance of the restaurant. Looking at Hunter the Hardys knew that something was wrong and they turned and saw Jericho.

Stephanie gasped, "How did he know we were here?" she said and Aurora closed her eyes and sighed. Jericho saw Stephanie and headed over to their table as the Deans took their seats.

"Hey Princess," Jericho said and Hunter's hand dug into his chair with anger at the use of Jericho's pet name for Stephanie, it was his passive aggressive way of controlling her. She turned from his kiss but he kissed her on the cheek anyway. Beth looked away and the A Twins looked at the table, their eyes turned away from their father.

"Well hello Mr. Jericho, your lovely um, wife was having dinner with us," Mr. Dean said.

"Really I had no idea, my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail," Jericho said.

"I told you I was going to see some friends," Stephanie said.

"In Long Island? I didn't know you had any friends in Long Island," Jericho said.

"Aurora does and I wanted to get to know her friends' family a little better," Stephanie said and Jericho nodded with her superior smirk, a very familiar one.

"Well that's okay no crime has been committed here, I should know," Jericho said and the Deans immediately picked up on the tension between Jericho and his family.

"Why don't you catch up Mr. Jericho we were having a little talk about our son Jeremy," Mr. Dean said nodding to the 12 year-old boy next to him.

"No actually we won't be staying we must be getting home now," Jericho said and Aurora looked up at him angrily.

"But we're having dinner; did you not hear what Mom said during your little interrogation?" Aurora said and Hunter couldn't help but smile at his daughter's defiance against Chris Jericho.

"Well I've been with my lawyer all day and I would like to spend some time with my family at home. But if you insist on staying Aurora you and Beth could always stay and then fly home when you're ready," Jericho said.

"Fly?" The Deans asked puzzled.

"Why don't you just eat with us, that way you could spend time with your family," Mrs. Dean said.

"With all due respect I don't really think I should be having dinner with three people I have never met and I don't think my family should either," Jericho said and Aurora thumped her fist down on the table causing all the food to shake on the table.

"No!" she snapped. "You ruin everything, why don't you go back to the pit you came from?"

The air suddenly stared to get very cold and Stephanie held her daughter quickly.

"It's alright Aurora let's go," she said calmly and Aurora peered into Jericho's eyes causing him to take a step backwards.

"I know what you did to my father and the whole world will soon see your for the evil black-hearted monster you are," Aurora said and the Deans held the chest in shock at Aurora's ugly outburst.

"Ro-Ro calm down, I'm sorry about this Mr. and Mrs. Dean," Stephanie said. "Come on children let's go,"

As Stephanie and her children got up to go to, Mr. Dean, touched by Aurora's words, felt he needed to say something.

"Come by anytime you want - Mrs. Hardy," he said and Stephanie looked at him and smiled along with her children, Jericho didn't like that at all but as long as Aurora was around there was nothing he could do about it.

"See you Aurora," Hunter said to his daughter and Aurora whispered to him that Beth would be back for him tonight. Hunter wasn't sure what that meant but he was definitely onboard, judging from her reaction tonight Aurora's anger towards Jericho wouldn't be able to hold for long.

"I do not like that man," Mr. Dean said shaking his head in disapproval of Chris Jericho's treatment of his family tonight, "You were right Jeremy that man is no good,"

"I told you so," Hunter said and they didn't know as much as he did about Jericho but they had seen enough to want him to lose his case against his friends in Los Angeles next week.


	10. Legal Ease

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Ten – Legal Ease

The Sandbox, 9am, Friday December 9th 2021

While the ARK Angels were in L.A and Rebecca was at school Vince spoke with the District Attorney that was representing Shawn, Amy, Trish, Randy, Chyna and Jeff Hardy and Linda and the Nashes hung around for moral support.

"Mr. McMahon it is imperative that Brie Danner testify against Jericho. Her testimony will be enough to cause reasonable doubt and that means that there's no way a judge will sentence my clients to twenty-five years in prison," Arthur Metcalfe said.

"Don't worry the ARK Angels have got her locked down she ain't going nowhere," Vince said, he was absolutely determined that Jericho was gonna lose this case.

"Who?" Arthur Metcalfe said, he was not familiar with the term 'ARK Angels'.

"Oh that's what we call LC, Cameron and Cheyenne – the ARK Angels of DX," Vince explained.

"Ah I see. During the trial we'll be talking about why Jericho tried to kill DX and I would like to get some input from you all about that. Starting with you Mr. McMahon," Arthur Metcalfe said and Vince sat down opposite the attorney next to his wife while the Nashes sat adjacent to him.

"Well its simple Arthur – Jericho is insane," Mr. McMahon said. "In fact if you get a psychiatrist to examine him I assure you that you'll find evidence of deeply embedded psychosis,"

"The prosecution will be examining Jericho for the trial so we'll see how that plays out. Aside form his deprived mental state is there anything else that can explain Jericho's actions?" Arthur asked and Vince shook his head.

"Not really, well there's one thing," Vince said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes and what's that?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"A little while after Aurora was born, Stephanie and Hunter separated. Jericho reached out to Stephanie for support but Hunter wanted to reconcile the marriage. One day in Orlando, FL Hunter saw Jericho and Stephanie talking at a pizzeria and he got so mad he threw an electric wheelchair threw the glass window and a shard of glass hit Jericho in the face and caused him to lose sight in his left eye," Mr. McMahon explained.

"And Jericho's hated Hunter ever since?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"No Jericho always hated Hunter, they've hated each other since the first time they met, which is ironic because they have so much of the same stuff; the same job, women, children," Vince explained.

"So this hatred could have been born out of a rivalry which ultimately went way too far?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"Yes absolutely," Vince aid.

"So although the prosecution will argue that Hunter provoked Jericho, it was Jericho that ultimately wanted to kill Hunter and the other two members of the original DX faction, Joanie Laurer and Shawn Michaels," Mr. Metcalfe said.

"Yes, when he tried to kill them by dropping them in the fifth largest cave in the world – Lechuguilla. Punk and Batista will testify to that," Vince said.

"Yes I know that Mr. Brooks and Mr. Batista were involved in that but due to the fact that both are close to DX I would much rather have Brie Danner's testimony to support theirs," Mr. Metcalfe said and he turned to Kevin Nash. "Now Mr. Nash you are extremely close to these people, why do you think Jericho tried to kill them?"

"Because the Kliq is and always has been the most powerful group in professional wrestling. All Jericho wanted to do was take over the wrestling world. He had some insane fantasy about running things with the McMahons and he would stop at nothing to see that happen," Kevin Nash said. "So he tried to kill DX to make his demented and demonic dreams come true,"

"Did Shawn and Hunter ever talk about killing Jericho?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"No they wanted peace but Jericho weren't having it. He even went as far as to create some kind of robotic dog to control Hunter's mind. He made one for Trish as-well, if you search his old apartment in L.A I'm sure you'll find what's left of it," Nash said.

"My Dad's talking the truth, I disassembled the one he sent to Trish Orton and saw a curse that Jericho has written on its chest," Tristen said.

"Do you still have the dog?" the attorney asked.

"No Trish gave it away to Edge's god-daughter; you'd have to ask her for it. If you do and its still working that dog should tell you everything," Tristen said.

"I will track her down that's the kind of evidence we need to paint Jericho as the psychopath he obviously is. I find it quite disturbing that this man would go so far simply because he wants revenge against Triple H," Arthur Metcalfe said.

"Believe us he would," Linda McMahon said.

"What's Edge's god-daughter's name?" Arthur asked Tristen.

"Alannah Pirelli," Tristen replied.

"Nico Pirelli's daughter? Wow," Arthur said surprised, Nico Pirelli was one of most notorious mafia bosses in the world. "Okay I'm gonna try and find her and get that dog as evidence. I'll be right back," Mr. Metcalfe said before getting up to use his cell-phone.

"Have you told Arthur about your sordid history with Jericho and DX?" Tamara Nash asked Vince.

"No I haven't, I hardly think its relevant," Vince replied and Tamara gasped.

"You don't think its relevant that you worked with Jericho to get DX in that cave?" she said incredulous.

"No I can't tell him that he'll use it against me," Vince said.

"No he won't but the prosecution will," Tamara said.

"Look Tammy I've fallen out with Shawn and Hunter in the past but its all water under the bridge now. We're all on the same side and that's all that matters," Kevin Nash said.

"Exactly," Vince concurred but Tamara was adamant that he was wrong.

"I still think Arthur needs to know, you want him to get blindsided while you're on the stand testifying against Jericho?" Tamara said and Vince and Kevin exchanged glances as Arthur came back into the living room.

"I've found Alannah and requested a subpoena to get her and her dog on the stand," Arthur said sitting back down to continue discussing the case.

"That's great Art but there's something I think you should know," Vince said and Mr. Metcalfe narrowed his eyes at the wrestling mogul.

"And what's that?" he asked intrigued.

"Jericho wasn't solely responsible for dropping Shawn, Hunter and Chyna in that cave and leaving them there for dead. I was involved too," Vince said.

"We all were - Vince, Shane and me," Linda McMahon added.

"Oh man," Arthur said shaking his head. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I was furious with DX – they took my company, a company that's been in the McMahon family for generations and I wanted them out for the picture!" Vince explained and Mr. Metcalfe gave a deep sigh.

"So you tried to kill three innocent people?" he said unimpressed and Vince lowered his head ashamed.

"I'm not proud of my actions, in hindsight I should have used better judgment," Vince said. "But there's nothing we can do about the past is there?"

"Well I'll tell you one thing I'm gonna do about your past and that's not bring it up. In fact I'm not going to put you on the stand at all," Arthur replied.

"What?" Mr. McMahon cried standing to his feet.

"I can't risk the prosecution bringing this all out during the trial, not only will it do damage to you as a business man it will allow the prosecution to argue that you caused Jericho to do what he did and he'll make Jericho look like the victim and not the perpetrator," Arthur explained.

"How could they possibly argue that?" Vince demanded.

"Because you're Vince McMahon! You've dominated the wrestling industry for almost fifty years! The prosecution will say that Jericho was too intimidated by you to say no and that you forced him to do away with DX," Arthur said.

"But it also proves that Jericho did try to kill DX because we worked together to try and bring them down," Vince countered but Mr. Metcalfe shook his heads.

"Jericho can deny everything and the judge will see you as nothing more than a ruthless black-hearted icon who wanted his Daddy's company back," Arthur said.

"And disowned his only daughter - twice!" Tamara added and Vince scowled at Kevin Nash's wife.

"Yes thank you Tamara Nash," Vince said sarcastically.

"Oh Vince," Art sighed. "If I put you on that stand Jericho could blame you for everything. He could argue that you were working with DX the whole time to get rid of him and Stephanie because you hated them both. The prosecution could also argue that Chyna and Hunter had a lot to gain by getting rid of Jericho. Its bad enough that they're going to put Stephanie on the stand to say how rotten you were to her and how DX apparently ignored her cried for help after Jericho disappeared and caused her to have a nervous breakdown, something that wouldn't have happened if Shawn and Hunter werne't fighting for their company that you were trying your hardest to put out of business back in 2007, am I right?" Art said and Vince lowered his face dejected by the horrible mistakes of his past where DX and Stephanie were concerned.

"I've ruined it for DX, this is all my fault I'm to blame for all this," he said sadly and Linda felt bad too.

"All that time we should have been there for Stephanie, fighting for her instead of against her but instead we were trying to settle an old score with DX," Linda said regretfully.

"I can't put you on the stand but I can use Brie Danner and Alannah Pirelli. Their testimonies should be enough to win this case," Arthur said.

"Boy the past sure has a way of catching up with you," Vince said rhetorically.

"Its like you said Mr. McMahon, you can't change the past but you can make a difference to your future by learning from it," Arthur said knowing now that his argument in court had to be strong and convincing enough to save the future of nine innocent people.


	11. LA Confidential

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Eleven – L.A Confidential

Local Los Angeles jail, downtown L.A, 12:30pm, Friday December 9th 2021

Attorney Arthur Metcalfe left the Sandbox in Connecticut to fly to L.A and see his clients, one of which was freaking out.

"Why is he acting like this?" Mr. Metcalfe asked the other clients as Jeff Hardy paced back and forth like a lion that had been in a cage for too long. Trish and Randy smiled; they knew exactly why Jeff was acting like that.

"He doesn't like being locked up and he's expressing what we all feel," Amy said.

"Well why don't you ask him to keep it together like the rest of you are?" Mr. Metcalfe replied, Jeff's behavior was really bothering him.

"We got a little visit from a very good friend of ours yesterday," Shawn started but Mr. Metcalfe cut him off.

"Who visited you? You guys didn't tell me you've been having visitors?" he said.

"It doesn't matter Art all that matters is what our friend said," Shawn said.

"And what did this friend of your say?" Arthur asked HBK.

"He said that Jericho came to a restaurant in Long Island where Stephanie and her children were having dinner with a friend and demanded that they all leave and go home with him right away," Shawn said.

"Really?" Art replied intrigued. "So his possessive nature is starting to manifest, who was the friend who told you this?"

"It doesn't matter you can't put him on the stand," Trish said and Art frowned at her.

"Why not, did he try to kill you too?" Art replied.

"I see you've heard all abut Vince McMahon's dark history with DX," Chyna said, her eyes focused on Jeff Hardy who was still pacing back and forth.

"Yes and because of the incriminating nature of the information he disclosed to me I'm not gonna put him on the stand," Art said and his clients shrugged because Trish had already told them that Vince wasn't going to testify for them.

"Well our fiend did not try to kill us but you can't put him on the stand because he's not who he says he is," Trish said.

"Now I'm really confused," Art said furrowing his brown.

"Our friend is sort of in hiding, only our friends and family know where he is and we' want to keep it that way," Trish said, the friend she was referring to of course was Triple H.

"There were others at that restaurant too last night Mr. Metcalfe," Randy said.

"I can't use the children, they never know their father and are too young to make credible witnesses," Art said.

"We know but what about the Deans they were the people Stephanie was dining with," Trish said.

"They're objective; this was the first tie they've ever seen Jericho and Stephanie interact and they didn't like him at all," Shawn said.

"Okay, I'll subpoena the Deans. Now this case is turning out better and better. Now I have four witnesses that can all corroborate claims that Jericho is an unstable human being. The ARK Angels will ensure that Brie Danner stays in town, Mr. Adam Copeland will get Alannah Pirelli to the trial and now I have two objective witnesses from Long Island," Art said enthusiastically.

"You called our children ARK Angels, how did you know to call them that?" Shawn asked their attorney.

"Mr. McMahon made the reference and when I said I didn't know what an ARK Angel was he filled in the blanks. How did this pet name for your children come about?" Mr. Metcalfe asked Shawn.

"Its not a pet name, our children are archangels, they have been since they were small," Shawn replied.

"And they're not the only ones, God added some more to the group. Our son RJ is an archangel, so is Romeo Perez Hennigan and Beth Hardy. Marion Cena and the A Twins will be coming along soon," Trish added.

"They're not like ordinary children Mr. Metcalfe, they have Gifts," Amy said and Mr. Metcalfe leaned back in his chair his ears attending to his clients every word.

"Oh right, the legacy continues," he said, his clients had told him about their Gifts from before but he still didn't believe them. He turned Trish and Randy. "I gotta ask you guys something since you're the Truth-tellers if this very spiritual group. Are we going to win this case?"

"Yes," Trish replied.

"Well that makes my job easier," Mr. Metcalfe replied humorously.

"You still don't believe us," Trish said.

"I intend to put each and every one of you on the stand and make you out to be the innocent people that I believe you are . But if you are so convinced that you re these angelic beings that you say you are, the precautions could use it against you," Mr. Metcalfe said. "I respect your faith but I thin it would be best if you don't mention it during cross-examination,"

"Don't worry we won't have to," Randy said knowing that God was gonna show up anyway.

"Good. I need to contact the Deans so I'm gonna call Stephanie and get their details. I'll be right back," Art said getting up and leaving his clients to make a call.

"Do you know what powers Marion and the A Twins are gonna have?" Amy asked Trish.

"You'll see and the Gifts won't stop with them," Trish replied and everyone smiled excited by this news.

"Jeff will you please sit down!" Chyna said to the pacing Hardy boy.

"I can't stop if I stop my mind will just keep replaying that restaurant scene over and over again," Jeff replied. "Who does Jericho think he is ordering my wife around like that?"

"Jeff don't worry as long as Aurora's in the house Jericho won't do anything to hurt her," Trish said.

"I can't stand being locked up in here, I need to fly!" Jeff said.

"Don't worry Jeff you will fly," Randy said.

"But I want to fly now!" Jeff complained.

"There's not enough room here for you to fly!" Chyna said and Jeff rose to the ceiling and refused to come down.

"Good, he needs a new perspective," Shawn said and Mr. Metcalfe came back into the cell and saw Jeff Hardy on the ceiling. Everyone else smiled as Mr. Metcalfe's jaw dropped at the extraordinary sight.

"Well at least he's stopped pacing," Chyna asked and they all laughed while Arthur Metcalfe wondered if these Gifts from God were actually real after all.


	12. The God Daughter

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Twelve – The God Daughter

The Copelands, Tampa, FL at 12pm, Saturday December 10th, 2021

Edge stood outside his home with his two loves, his daughter Angelica and his wife Angelina. Together they waited for Edge's god daughter Alannah Pirelli to arrive with the Romantabot called Ruby – the robotic dog with the ability to communicate with human beings. It was a beautiful day and the Copelands thought Alannah would appreciate the gorgeous Florida weather in exchange for coming all the way from New Jersey to help out their friends. It had been a few months since Edge heard from Alannah, the case against Amy, Shawn, Chyna, Randy, Trish and Jeff Hardy had consumed the lives of ht entire locker room. Knowing the accused as well as he did made things even harder for him.

Angelina pointed to a limo coming down their street.

"Could that be her?" she asked Edge.

"I don't think so," Edge said, he couldn't imagine what Alannah would be doing in a limo.

"It's pulling up," Angelica said as the limo stopped outside their home. The driver got out and opened the door for a woman dressed elegantly in a black scarf and dress with big Armani sunglasses. She was accompanied by two bodyguards and in her arm she was holding a now metallic black Romantabot.

"Alannah?" Edge said bemused by the woman in front of him.

"Yes Edge it's me, in the flesh. I came as soon as I could; the idea of your friends being accused of a crime they didn't commit is a travesty and I want to do whatever I can to help them," Alannah said and she stepped closer to Edge who hadn't moved and she removed her sunglasses.

"It is you," he said smiling in surprise. "Lany what happened why are you dressed like this?"

"Because I'm in mourning," Alannah replied. "My father just died."

"Oh no," Angelina and Angelica said at the same-time.

"Oh Lany, I'm so sorry and yet you came all the way out here to help my friends," Edge said, he was very touched by Alannah's loyalty and he hugged her.

"There's more for me to tell you let's go inside. My security guards are going to stay out here is that okay?" Alannah asked Edge.

"Sure that's fine," Edge replied frowning. "But why do you need security guards?"

"Like I said I have much more to tell you," Alannah replied and the Copelands welcomed her into their home to find out what she had to say.

"When my father died I inherited his business," Alannah explained to Edge as Angelina put out some ice teas for everyone and Angelica scribbled randomly on her sketch book.

"You're talking about your biological father," Edge said.

"Yes, Nico," Alannah replied with obvious disdain for this man. "A few months ago his brother who I consider to be my real father told me how ill Nico was and that he had written a will and left everything to me. He disowned every member of his family but me and when he died, I got security guards and exotic gifts from all over the world. The fact that everyone knows about me means that there's a price on my head but it also means that I've inherited Nico's power in the mafia underworld," Alannah explained and Angelina and Angelica's mouths dropped on the kitchen table.

"You're in the mafia?" Angelica said in shock.

"No honey but as far as those people are concerned I am, so I'm mafia by association," Alannah said. "People treat me like royalty because of Nico and when they find out how I evaded him in Fiji with your father and his angelic friends they fear me even more. Still I have inherited my father's enemies. I would have been assassinated many times if not for my beloved and oh so protective gift from Trish Orton,"

Alannah looked fondly at her robot dog Ruby who had been given a complete upgrade. Ruby turned to the Copelands and nodded.

"Chris Jericho is a liar," she said.

"And we're going to prove it in court with a little demonstration. Ruby will hypnotize the judge to prove that she was created with mind controlling abilities," Alannah explained.

"The same mind controlling abilities that Rex the Paranoid Android used to control Hunter and break up DX," Edge said. "You know the ARK Angels called me this morning and said that they were going to find Rex's old parts so Tristen could try and put him back together to show what an evil mutt he was,"

"Jericho will never see it coming," Angelina Copeland said.

"I've got a really good feeling about this case Lany. The defense attorney has got a really strong case proving Jericho is not the man he claims to be," Edge said confidently. "There's no way he's going win this case,"

Alannah listened attentively but her lips remained closed and her face was like flint.

"I can tell you have faith in this lawyer Adam but never underestimate evil hearted men," she said sternly.

"I'll get that," Angelica said as the doorbell rang. It was Mr. Arthur Metcalfe and he wasn't happy.

"Those goons outside interrogated me, they wouldn't let me come near the house until I told them who I was," he said annoyed.

"Don't mind them Mr. Metcalfe they're just looking out for me. I'm Alannah Pirelli," Alannah said extending her hand to the disheveled lawyer.

"Of the infamous Pirelli family and don't you look the part," he said to her.

"Don't be fooled I don't usually dress like this," Alannah said.

"Seeing that Nico Pirelli just passed away I thought you'd be wearing something a little more bright but I can see you've chosen to go for the respectful look," Mr. Metcalfe said.

"I know my father was a black-hearted monster but he was still my father," Alannah replied.

"Well with Nico Pirelli gone they'll be a lot less dead bodies showing up," Mr. Metcalfe said taking out his note paper and sitting at the kitchen table. Alannah wasn't so sure about that.

"Eighty-nine cases won and only seven losses," Ruby the Romantabot said and Mr. Metcalfe jumped back in surprise.

"What is this, is this the dog I've heard so much about?" he asked looking at the metallic contraption.

"Yes Mr. Metcalfe meet Ruby the Romantabot," Edge said and Ruby extended her paw to the lawyer.

"What a wonderful creation, is it as intelligent as I've been told it is?" Arthur asked Alannah shaking Ruby's paw.

"Absolutely and her name is Ruby, she's a girl not an object. I have an idea of how we can use her during the trial," Alannah said.

"Lay it on me Miss. Pirelli. This case is like no other I've tried before, I mean I've tried many attempted murder cases, usually on the prosecution side," Arthur said admiring Ruby.

"And you've won them all right?" Edge asked.

"That's right I have but I've never worked with such a unique bunch of people before, my clients told me months ago when I was preparing for trial that they had Gifts from God but I didn't believe them," Mr. Metcalfe said.

"So what happened to change your mind?" Edge asked him.

"Yesterday I had a brief meeting with your friends and I left them alone to make a phone call. When I came back Jeff Hardy was floating on the ceiling like a human balloon," Mr. Metcalfe said still amazed by what he had seen back in L.A. "I mean it was out of this world,"

"My friends are out of this world and the world needs them in it," Edge replied. "We could sit here and talk for hours about the mind-blowing things our friends have done," Angelina said.

"Jeff Hardy can fly and walk on water," Ruby the Romantobot said.

"No wonder he's been so restless lately. I just hope he can sit still in court. One thing I couldn't understand was that if they all have these wonderful Gifts and I'm starting to believe that they do, why don't they just use their powers to go away from all this? When I asked them this question ""The Truth" Trish Stratus" said the oddest thing. She said "Who says we won't?" So I asked her if she was gonna be a no-show at the trial and flee the country but she said no and that after the trial they would all be free. It sounds to me like your friends are plotting something; do you know what that could be?"

Edge and Angelina smiled at each other and then back at Arthur, "Its like Trish said Mr. Metcalfe, after the trial they'll all be free," Edge replied and Arthur go the impression that there was definitely more to Trish's words than she and her closest friends were letting on.


	13. Team Spirit

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Thirteen – Team Spirit

The night before the trial, The Sandbox, 12pm on Sunday December 11th 2021

The WWE locker room had descended upon The Sandbox with the McMahons; Hunter was already inside with the ARK Angels, RJ and the McCools and her children said they would be around later. As full as the house was it just wasn't the same without Shawn, Amy, Chyna, Jeff Hardy, the Ortons and the Hennigans and things wouldn't be the same while the trial was going on.

"So that's great news about Alannah testifying next week," Kelly Kelly said to Edge who had the pleasure of introducing his family to the woman he rescued from gangsters when she was a girl.

"Yeah I know and it was a great seeing her too. She seems to have more of an edge now, probably due to the fact that she's travelling with her own security now,"

"Wow must be hard living knowing that your father was one of the most notorious gangsters in the world." Kofi Kingston said.

"Well she lives in Italy now, they're more understanding over there," Edge said.

"What does Lany look like now?" Gail Kim asked.

"You know, the same," Edge said with a shrug and Angelina Love rolled her eyes.

"Oh come Edge she's a total knockout," she said.

"Really? I didn't even notice," Edge replied but Angelina was not convinced. "What she's my god-daughter I don't look at her that way,"

"Is she still single?" Big Show asked.

"Yeah she told me she's afraid to get married, she's afraid her husband would become a target," Edge explained.

"So she's just gonna stay single for the rest of her life?" Gail Kim asked.

"I don't see how that's possible she's a total knock-"

"-yes Angie she's a knockout if you think she's so hot why don't you marry her?" Edge snapped and his wife frowned at him. "I'm sorry honey I'm just worried about her that's all. Now that Nico's dead she's a living target for her father's enemies,"

"Well being single certainly doesn't help," Gail Kim said. "She needs a man in her life to look after her. Monty won't even let me go late night shopping by myself," (Monty being MVP).

"Why because he's afraid you'll be attacked at night?" the Miz asked.

"No because by the time I get back he's fast asleep," she replied. "I like to take my time when I'm shopping,"

"You know it, the longer the better," Angelina added.

"You know sweetie Italy's a great place to shop," Edge said to Angelina."Why don't we go there for a week after the trial? Angelica can stay with Punk and Velvet,"

"You just wanna go to Italy to keep an eye on Alannah, like she'd even let you do that. She not a little girl anymore babe she's a 21 year-old woman," Angelina said.

"Well she's a little girl to me, besides I was thinking I could go there and find her a strong God fearing man. Someone with an Anointing that could protect her from those gangsters, like the way Shawn looks after Amy and I look after you," Edge said and Angelina laughed, "What's so funny?"

"You do not look after me," she said.

"Yes I do! The very fact that we're married sends men running for their lives, like that man that saw us in the frozen foods section when we were shopping and ran the other way," Edge said.

"That was our neighbor with the eating disorder. I told him that if I saw him shopping late at night for ice cream again I was gonna tell his wife," Angelina replied.

"Oh," Edge said. "Still I'm your husband who loves you and a woman has no better protection than a loving husband" Kelly Kelly sighed, she was still single; to her Edge's belief was just a theory, one that she wouldn't mind putting into practice some day.

"You know guys we haven't even talked about what might happen if Jericho wins this case," the Miz said and he was greeted with a hail of boos from everyone in the house. "No guys wait hear me out. I know we're all thinking that Jericho's going down but going back to what Edge was saying about a woman's husband being her ultimate protection, do you think Shawn and Randy and Jeff being separated from Amy, Trish and Stephanie could be dangerous?"

Everyone suddenly went quiet; Miz had raised an interesting question.

"I mean they've all been together for so long, God brought them together through great adversity, if they were found guilty they'd be separated again," Miz continued.

"And boy would Jericho love that," Hunter said. "He'd like nothing more than for God's couples to be divided so he can start his demonic reign without opposition, well that sure ain't gonna happen,"

"It's a good question Miz but the truth is our parents' union I is more than physical they are united in sprit, just like the Ortons and Jeff and Steph," Cameron said.

"Yeah and thanks to Beth Hardy's new Gift from God Hunter and Stephanie can actually see Jeff and Chyna, even in prison," LC said. "God always finds a way,"

"This conversation is pointless they're not going to be found guilty. We've got Brie and Alannah's testimony that will be enough," Vince McMahon said.

"It better be," Aurora Rose said suddenly appearing out of nowhere with the rest of her family.

"Whoa where did you guys come from?" Kofi said in shock.

"Ask Beth," Angelo Jericho said.

"Is this the Gift you were talking about?" Kofi said to LC who nodded.

"Guys we're so glad you're here," Cheyenne said giving the Hardy family a hug and everyone couldn't help but notice the sour look on their faces.

"We can't stay long, Jericho wants us home for dinner," Stephanie said annoyed.

"Is it just me or it is just getting a little cold in here?" Vince McMahon said.

"It is cold in here, Aurora's working up a chill," Beth Hardy said.

"Hunter's daughter was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her weather powers under control now that the trial was about to start.

"The nerve of that man demanding that we be home for dinner, Mom had to bargain with him to get us here for lunch," Aurora said disgruntled.

"What are we having for lunch anyway?" Big Show asked.

"Well I was gonna make a pasta bake but with Aurora in the room it might just be a pasta salad," Tamara Nash said.

"I'm sorry I can't help it, Jericho's giving me signals," Aurora said crashing down next to RJ Orton.

"What kind of signals?" he asked her concerned.

"You know how cocky he always used to get when he thought he'd gotten one over on you Dad?" Aurora said to Hunter.

"Oh yeah," Hunter said nodding.

"Well it's like that again. He's been strutting around the house all weekend like he's got something to brag about," Aurora said and the temperature in the Sandbox continued to drop.

"Aurora I'm sure its nothing," Stephanie said.

"No Mom it's something, Jericho's provoking me and I don't like it," Aurora snapped.

"I know how you feel Ro-Ro," Carla McCool said. "He provoked me so badly I started doing evil things, its how he operates don't let him get to you,"

"I'm telling you something's not right," Aurora said. "I've been feeling this way since he interrupted our dinner with the Deans,"

"It sounds like you are letting him get to you Aurora," Dan McCool said.

"Yeah its like you're expecting something bad to happen," Mrs. McCool said.

"Something bad is going to happen," RJ said finally and Aurora looked at him seriously. "But when it happens you're all going to be a lot happier,"

"You mean the way I feel after a storm?" Aurora asked.

"Yes but better," RJ replied.

"Yes!" Aurora said and the temperature rose.

"Thanks RJ," Stephanie said. "You always know just what to say,"

"Speaking of knowing what to say is Brie ready for the trial?" Aurora asked the ARK Angels of DX.

"Oh yeah, Jericho's given it everything he had but Brie's ready and willing to tell the world what Jericho did to DX before the alleged attempted murder," LC said.

"Lunch is ready everyone!" Tamara Nash called from the kitchen and everyone headed to the dining room.

RJ and Cameron stayed back; God had something to say to the both of them.

"You know it occurred to me that Brie hasn't seen Jericho up close in several years, do you think that could be a problem?" Cameron said to RJ.

"I think it would be best if Brie see Jericho before the trial, just so that we know where her head is at," RJ said.

"Well no time like the present – Beth we're going to L.A!" Cameron said going to get Beth so that they could go to L.A, pick up Brie and take her to Jericho to see how she'd react to him. As he left RJ rubbed his chin thoughtfully wondering if this was the bad thing that God told him was going to happen and given that the trial was starting tomorrow it would be a very bad thing indeed.


	14. Don't Speak

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Fourteen – Don't Speak

Day 1 of the trial, L.A County Court, 1pm Monday December 12th, 2021

Judge Earnest T. Hartman looked down over his tiny spectacles at the two attorneys about to give their opening statements. He had glanced at the man charging the accused with attempted murder but he couldn't get a reading from him. The accused however were harder for him to review. They appeared to be quite a unique bunch of people, hardly the kind of people that would try to kill anyone outside of the ring. The opening statements he was about to hear would go a long way in putting this case in perspective for him.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen," he said to everyone in attendance. "Despite the cold weather outside this is one of the hottest cases this town has seen in awhile. Be that as it may we are here for the next couple of weeks to decide the case of attempted murder. If the prosecution would like to proceed with its opening statement."

Jericho's attorney Victor Elliott stood to his feet and headed to the front of the court.

"Your honor this may be a hot case but don't let the celebrity skin fool you. My client has been the victim of a crime that is not uncommon to the average person living below the Hollywood grid. An attempt was made on his life by nine individuals, three of which are not here today. Although his loved ones are delighted that Mr. Jericho has returned to them, they will never get back the decade plus years they lost because he was forced to go into hiding in fear for his life. Although the accused have many a great accolade to their names they simply disguise themselves with acts of benevolence. Underneath their polished veneers lies the stony black hearts of six cold-hearted murderers,"

LC flinched at the lawyer's words but Cameron held her hand and calmed her down. The both knew who the real murder was and hopefully in two weeks so would the rest of the world.

Arthur Metcalfe stood to his feet as Mr. Elliott took his seat with a smile on his face.

"You know your honor I couldn't help but notice that Mr. Elliott forgot to mention that Mr. Jericho is not the victim or upstanding citizen he wants the world to believe that he is . He is not stranger to my clients as we all know, they worked together for years. You will know by the end of this trial exactly what kind of man Chris Jericho is from the people who both knew him best and those whom he made a distinct yet very common impression on,"

"Very well gentlemen, the trial will begin in fifteen minutes with the prosecution's first witness," Judge Hartman said and everyone rose as he left to go to his chambers and prepare for the trial to begin.

"How you doing Chris?" Rich Ward the lead guitarist from Fozzy asked and Jericho smiled back cockily.

"Are you kidding me?" This trial is in the bag," Jericho said. His Fozzy band members were going to be his first witnesses and he had absolutely no problem with what they were going to say, namely that they thought he was 'King of the World.'

As Judge Hartman returned to the court the ARK Angels shot Amy, Shawn, Randy, Trish, Jeff and Chyna a smile to show their support. The Nashes were there too along with the McMahons, Sean Waltman and Scott Hall.

"Mr. Elliott please call your first witness," Judge Hartmann said.

"Your Honor I would like to call Rick Ward to the stand," Mr. Elliott said.

After being sworn in he took the stand and Mr. Elliott asked him his first question.

"Please could you give your name and tell the judge your relationship to my client," Elliot asked.

"My name is Rich Ward and I play lead guitar in Fozzy," Rich replied.

"And how long have you known Chris Jericho?" Mr. Elliott said.

"Since 1999," Rich replied.

"Wow that's a long time, how did you feel when you found out that Chris Jericho wasn't dead but in hiding?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"Well I first thought why didn't he tell any of us what was going on so we could help him? But then I was so happy to see him I didn't care anymore," Rich replied.

"Before he disappeared did Chris Jericho ever talk to you about the accused?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"No," Rich replied.

"He never mentioned them, not once?" Mr. Elliott asked again.

"No not once," Rich replied.

"Thank you Mr. Ward, nothing further your Honor," Mr. Elliott said to the judge before going back to his table.

"Mr. Metcalfe," Judge Hartman said and Arthur Metcalfe headed to the witness.

"You say that Mr. Jericho never mentioned my clients to you, not once in all the years you've known him," Mr. Metcalfe said.

"That's correct," Rich replied.

"So what happened on the night that he went missing?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"I don't know he just didn't show up," Rich replied.

"Didn't you have a gig at the House of Blues downtown that night?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"I really don't remember," Rich replied.

"Could it be that you don't remember because Jericho was there that night at exactly the same-time as my clients and their children?" Mr. Metcalfe said. "The truth is that Chris Jericho went into hiding because his plan to destroy Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hurst Helmsley failed miserably!" Mr. Metcalfe stated.

"Objection there's not proof that my client was in L.A that night," Mr. Elliott said.

"I have your for your consideration your Honor exhibit A," Mr. Metcalfe said giving the judge a picture. "That is a picture taken on that very night of Jericho, he was there. The question is what was he doing there?"

"You're wrong that's not what happened," Rich said.

"Oh really, well then why don't you tell us what did happen outside the House of Blues that night," Arthur said.

"Triple H threatened Jericho and said that if he didn't leave Stephanie he'd kill him and they were all watching," Rich said pointing to Amy, Shawn, Chyna, Jeff and the Ortons.

"He's lying!" LC cried banging her down angrily.

"Young lady sit down," Judge Hartman said firmly.

"Lisa Jericho's got his Fozzy band members under his control, they'll say anything he wants him to say," Cameron whispered to his fiancé.

"But what are we gonna do about it we can't just sit here and do nothing?" LC replied angrily.

"The only person that can refute what Fozzy say is Brie," Cameron said.

Brie was not scheduled to testify until the last week of the trial.

"So we have to put up with this bull-crap for two weeks?" LC said incredulous and she sighed heavily in her seat crossing her arms across her chest in frustration.

"I have no more questions for this witness," Arthur said.

"The witness may step down," Judge Hartman said while Arthur spoke to his clients.

"The witness just lied on the stand, does Jericho really thing he's gong to get away with this?" Arthur said to them.

"Yes he does and he always has," Trish replied.

"What a despicable piece of work he is, well tomorrow Stephanie will tell the judge what kind of man Jericho really is," Arthur replied.

Chyna looked over at LC who was clearly upset; she wasn't sure if her daughter could wait that long.

"Why is he so cocky?" Chyna said looking at the smile on Jericho's face as he conferred with Fozzy and his lawyer. "He has no proof that Hunter threatened him that night."

"Hunter killed him Chyna, Jericho's dead don't forget that," Shawn replied and Arthur Metcalfe frowned at the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels.

"What was that about Jericho being killed by your best friend?" he asked Shawn.

"We've already told you what happened," Shawn replied.

"Yeah I know and I ignored you, that man over there is Chris Jericho, he is not dead therefore Triple H did not kill him," Arthur replied.

"Mr. Metcalfe if you don't open your spiritual eyes and listen to us this trial is going to be hard for you to get through. Jericho will lie his way through this, he has no conscience he doesn't even have a pulse!" Shawn replied and Arthur Metcalfe looked at him like he was insane.

"What are you talking about Shawn?" Arthur asked befuddled and Shawn sighed shaking his head.

"Nevermind," Shawn replied.

"No Shawn I mind, I mind very much. If you go on the stand and say what you just said to the judge he will put you away by reason of insanity. Now you either change your mind about this whole thing about Jericho being some kind of zombie or I'm not putting you on the stand," Arthur said.

"I'm telling you the Truth," Shawn said.

"I thought that was your job?" Arthur said to Trish who ignored him and turned her attention to HBK.

"Don't bother its not worth it, God will take care of everything. When Arthur puts you on the stand God will speak for you and we all know that the Almighty cannot lie," Trish said and Shawn nodded.

"Okay Truth," Shawn replied and Amy kissed Shawn on the face.

"Thanks Trish," she said. "You know how I hate to see Shawn upset,"

"Hey the last thing any of us want is for you guys to get upset," Chyna said. "I don't think Righteous Indignation will help prove our innocence,"

"But it would make for some truly great court room drama," Randy Orton said.

"Don't worry honey we'll have plenty of that coming," Trish said and Arthur Metcalfe eyed her suspiciously.

"Is there something you're not telling me Mrs. Orton?" he asked his Canadian client.

"Yes there is – you're doing a great job. Keep up the good work," Trish said and Arthur didn't think she was being serious. It was hard for him to decide how much of the Truth to believe. "The Truth:" Trish Stratus knew that he could only handle so much because the whole Truth would absolutely blow his mind.


	15. The Weeping Widow

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Fifteen – The Weeping Widow

Day 2 of the trial, December 14th, 2021

Stephanie McMahon looked over at the familiar faces looking back at her as she stood on the witness stand. She recognized all but one, Hunter was missing and she knew he'd want to be there to support her today. Like her children Hunter was at school in New York thousands of miles away and it was all because of the man charging him with murder sitting in a body he stole.

"Please state your name," Judge Hartman asked Stephanie.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon," Stephanie replied and Vince, Shane and Linda smiled at her showing their support for their darling family member.

The prosecutor approached Stephanie and her face darkened as he did so.

"What is your married name?" he asked her.

"Hardy, my name is Stephanie Marie and I am married to that man right there," Stephanie said pointing to Jeff who blew Stephanie a kiss.

"Objection your honor," the prosecutor said and Arthur shook his head at Jeff in disapproval.

"What I can't blow a kiss to my own wife?" Jeff replied offended and he saw Jericho pursuing him from the other side of the court room.

"Yeah that's right she's my wife, she loves me and she hates you. I dare you to do something about it," Jeff said boldly.

"That's enough!" Arthur said sitting Jeff back down.

"Mr. Metcalfe with you please control your colorful client," Judge Hartman said to the D.A.

"Yes your honor," Arthur said and Stephanie saw the evil from Jericho was giving her and she trembled.

"Did you see that?" Vince said to Linda noticing when Stephanie trembled. "Jericho scared her, I gotta tell Arthur,"

As Vince walked over and sat by the defense side of the court the prosecution continued to cross examine Stephanie.

"When were you and my client divorced?" he asked Stephanie.

"We were never divorced," Stephanie replied.

"So you're still legally married to Chris Jericho," the prosecutor said.

"No I am not," Stephanie said firmly. "But you said it yourself you never filed for divorce," the prosecutor replied.

"I know but he was gone and I fell in love with Jeff Hardy," Stephanie said and Jeff's cheeks flushed with anger at his wife's trembling.

"You guys are gonna have to hold me down, or I'm gonna fly over there and kick Jericho's ass," Jeff said to Shawn, Amy and the Ortons.

"He's not Jericho, remember whose body he's got," Shawn said and Jeff nodded.

"What did I tell you Shawn? No more of this nonsense about Jericho being dead okay?" Arthur Metcalfe admonished Shawn.

"You fell in love with Jeff Hardy while you were still married which means you committed adultery, isn't that right?" the prosecutor asked Stephanie but she shook her head furiously.

"No I didn't!" she cried

"You deserted your husband why didn't you look for him when he went missing?" the prosecutor asked Stephanie.

"Because he wasn't missing he was dead!" Stephanie replied.

"No you thought he was dead because your friends over there arranged phony funeral and they buried an empty casket," the prosecution said and Stephanie frowned.

"What?" LC said getting to her feet.

"Young lady sit down," the judge said to LC.

"Your honor I have a report from the coroner's office dated September 2007 stating that my client was presumed dead. He was buried in New York City cemetery after a widely publicized funeral service. This police report shows that no body is in that coffin. Chris Jericho was not buried because he did not die and these people arranged the whole thing," the prosecutor said and Stephanie gasped.

"That's another lie!" LC said angrily.

"Young lady I will not tell you again to sit down!" Judge Hartman said.

"Those bones were stolen; he had that Brentwood girl steal them before the trial!" LC said and the judge banged his gavel.

"I'll give you one more chance to sit down," Judge Hartman warned LC.

"Sit down sweetie," Chyna said to her daughter and LC reluctantly complied.

"Did you know what they did Mrs. Jericho? Did you know that these people you call your friends deceived the entire world by faking my clients' funeral?" the prosecutor asked Stephanie.

"You don't understand he's lying to you, the funeral was real," Stephanie said.

"But here he is Stephanie, in the flesh, you've obviously been deceived nine conniving human beings," the prosecutor said.

Stephanie fell silent, how could she tell the prosecutor that the flesh he was referring to belonged to Triple H without sounding crazy? "I have no further questions for this witness,"

"Mr. Metcalfe?" Judge Hartman said. Arthur Metcalfe came tentatively to the front and knew Jeff Hardy and Vince McMahon were going to fly into a rage if Stephanie started to cry.

"You say your married name is Hardy, why would you say that when you know you are legally still a Jericho?" Arthur asked her.

"Because it's true, I've been married to Jeff Hardy for thirteen years, we have a teenage daughter and he's been a great father to all of my children," Stephanie said.

"To all four of your children," Arthur said.

"Yes," Stephanie said.

"So why didn't you love your first husband Hunter Hurst Helmsley?" Arthur asked Stephanie.

"I did love Hunter, I still do," Stephanie said, 'but not as much as I love Jeff,"

"So why did you divorce Hunter Hurst Helmsley?" Arthur asked her.

"Because he had another family," Stephanie replied. "In 2006 Hunter found out that he had an eight year-old daughter called Lisa Cornelius and her mother Joanie Laurer was an old girlfriend of his," Stephanie said.

"So he cheated on your with another woman?" Arthur asked.

"No, this was before we were married," Stephanie said.

"So you couldn't stay with him?" Arthur asked.

"No I could but Shawn was adamant that Joanie was Hunter's true love and that he should be with Joanie and LC," Stephanie said.

"Were you mad at Shawn Michaels for telling you that?" Arthur asked.

"No Shawn was right, Hunter and Joanie are right for each other and I thought it would be best if I let him go," Stephanie said.

"And marry Chris Jericho?" Arthur asked and Stephanie looked over at Jericho.

"I thought he loved me," Jericho said and Stephanie started to tremble.

"Stephanie are you alright?" Mr. Metcalfe asked her.

"I'm sorry I was distracted," Stephanie said.

"You tremble when Chris Jericho calls you Princess, why is that?" Arthur asked her.

"Because that's what he calls me, it's his pet name for me. He says it all the time," Stephanie replied.

"Even after he's threw you down the stairs and raped you isn't that right?" Arthur Metcalfe said.

"Objection!" the prosecution said.

"Your honor I have official medical records here showing that Stephanie McMahon was admitted to New York general hospital one more before she was due to give birth to her twin children Angela and Angelo with severe bruising and vaginal trauma found commonly in rape victims," Mr. Metcalfe said giving the judge the documents. Stephanie looked down but Mr. Metcalfe proceeded to question her knowing her testimony was vital to the case. "Stephanie did Jericho throw you down the stairs after you refused to stop socializing with my clients?" he asked her and Stephanie nodded.

"Yes," she replied with tears in her eyes. "And did Chris Jericho rape you when you refused to stop seeing my clients on a regular basis?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"Yes," Stephanie said.

"Objection your honor!" the prosecution said.

"Your honor how can the prosecution object the evidence that Stephanie McMahon is witnessing to is in your hands?" Arthur said.

"Those medical records don't prove that my client attacked and raped this witness. Here is a medical examination record for my client your honor and you will see that both records are different," the prosecutor said.

"What is he talking about?" LC asked Cameron.

"Mr. Metcalfe the document you gave me does not corroborate with this medical examination record. Chris Jericho did not rape Stephanie McMahon," Judge Hartman said and Arthur looked at Stephanie in shock.

"But he did rape me," Stephanie protested. "That's not Jericho's DNA,"

"Then whose DNA is it?" the prosecutor asked Stephanie.

"It's . . ." Stephanie trailed off. "You bastard,"

Jericho smiled; he had taken a medical examination knowing that Triple H's DNA would show up instead of his. Now Stephanie looked like a liar and he looked like a victim of a conspiracy by the accused.

"Jericho made my life a living Hell, he bewitched me and he controlled me and if you believe him he'll continue to do that. You have to believe me he's pure evil!" Stephanie pleaded.

Arthur Metcalfe was stuck. His evidence was useless.

"No further questions," he said and Stephanie slumped down.

"I can't believe this!" LC said furiously. "Jericho used my father's DNA to beat a rape and battery charge! How evil is that? That's beyond evil!"

Cameron shook his head, "Now Stephanie just sounds crazy," he said.

"You may step down Mrs. Jericho," Judge Hartman said and Stephanie refused to sit next to Jericho so she went over and sat next to Jeff on the defense side. "Mrs. Jericho pleases it next to your husband," the judge said.

"I am," Stephanie replied.

"I mean your real husband," the judge said firmly.

"Jeff Hardy is my real husband," Stephanie said hugging Jeff.

"I'm not going through this again, he is not your husband now sit back where you were before," the judge said.

"No I'm not letting you keep me with that man!" Stephanie replied. "I've been free of this for thirteen years and I'm not going back to him on a technicality,"

"Okay well at least sit next to your parents," the judge said.

"Come on Steph," Vince McMahon said to his daughter gently and Stephanie hugged Jeff and kissed him passionately in front of everyone. LC, Cameron and Cheyenne's faces lit up along with the Nashes before Vince, Shane and Linda McMahon sat back next to them with Stephanie.

"Nice," LC said sharing a hi-five Stephanie while Jericho continued to scowl at Jeff who stood up and crotch chopped him.

"SUCK IT!" he said loudly.

"Sit down Mr. Hardy," Judge Hartman said.

"Guys will you stop fooling around? Stephanie's testimony has weakened our case and you acting like a degenerate isn't helping," Arthur said to Jeff.

"Well somebody has to represent Hunter in his absence," Jeff said and Shawn and Chyna laughed.

"Oh you think this is funny Shawn Michaels and Joanie Helmsley? If Jericho wins this case you'll be separated from each other, is that what you want?" Arthur Metcalfe said. The truth was they hadn't even thought about it, like the Miz said at the Sandbox yesterday they'd all been together for so long the idea of being apart seemed impossible.

"Okay Mr. Metcalfe we'll behave," Jeff Hardy said.

"Good and I sure hope tomorrow goes a lot better than it did today," he said, he was clearly overwhelmed by Stephanie's testimony what he didn't know was that things were going to get a lot worse as the trial went on.


	16. The Devil's Advocate

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Sixteen – The Devil's Advocate

Day 3 of the trial

"Prosecutor please call your next witness," Judge Hartman said and Mr. Elliott stood up.

"The prosecution calls Vincent Kennedy McMahon to the stand," he said and the DX kids rolled their eyes along with the Nashes. Vince didn't want to go on the stand because he knew what the prosecutor was going to do. He had no choice because if he refused to take the stand he'd be thrown in jail for contempt of court. Vince could feel the eyes of his family and colleagues on him as he was sworn in.

"Do you swear to tell the Truth, the whole Truth and nothing but the Truth so help you God?" the balliff asked Vince and the owner of TNA was downcast.

"Yes," he replied before taking the stand.

"How would you describe your relationship with my client?" the prosecutor asked Vince.

"I don't have a relationship with Chris Jericho and whatever relationship I had with him ended years ago," Vince replied.

"Why did it end? Did my client do something to you?" the prosecutor asked Vince.

"Not to me directly but when you mess with my family you mess with me and he messed with my daughter Stephanie in the most diabolical way," Vince said through gritted teeth.

"And what way was that?" the prosecutor asked Vince.

"Why should I waste my time telling you what you already know?" Vince replied.

"All I know is that my client loves your daughter and he has always been there for her even when you weren't," the prosecutor said. "You have disowned your daughter twice and when Jericho was there for her you wanted to destroy his life too, isn't that right?" the prosecutor asked.

"No is it not right! I loved Jericho, he was everything that I wanted in a son-in-law; he was hard-working, reliable and dedicated to both wrestling and music," Vince said.

"So what happened to change your mind about Jericho?" the prosecutor asked.

"It came to my attention that the man was pure evil," Vince replied.

"And when did you discover that?" the prosecutor asked.

"After he raped my daughter!" Vince roared standing to his feet violently.

"Your honor we have already established that Chris Jericho did not rape Stephanie McMahon," the prosecutor said.

"You're the devil's advocate you know?" Vince said to the prosecutor. "You just believe whatever lies he tells you and then you allow nine innocent people to take the wrap for what he did!" Vince said.

"My client didn't try to kill anyone, he is not the reason Stephanie McMahon had a nervous breakdown and tried to commit suicide back in 2007. Where were you when the twins Angela and Angelo Jericho were born Mr. McMahon?" the prosecutor asked and Vince fell silent; he knew where the prosecutor was going.

"I was at work," Vince replied flatly.

"And why would you be at work when even your wife and son visited your estranged daughter in the hospital?" the prosecutor asked. Mr. Elliott had rattled Vince considerably and the former onwn of WWE was filled with grief as he thought back to those horrible months in the winter of 2007.

"I didn't wanna see her," Vince said.

"And you weren't the only one who didn't want to see her. Did Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hurst Helmsley go to see her?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"Because they were trying to save their company. I was trying to stop their company. I was trying to put the WWE out of business, we all forgot about Steph," Vince said and he started to cry.

"Daddy its okay!" Stephanie called out and the judge banged his gavel.

"Silence Mrs. Jericho," the judge said.

"So the truth Mr. McMahon is that you didn't care about Stephanie's well-being at all and neither did Shawn and Hunter. As far as they were concerned she was dead to them, like you all pretended my client was," the prosecutor said and Arthur Metcalfe stood to his feet.

"Objection your honor there is no proof that my clients tried to kill Chris Jericho," the D.A said.

"You'll get your turn Mr. Metcalfe," the judge replied.

"No further questions," the prosecutor said and he took his seat.

"I have no questions for this client either your honor, well maybe just one," Mr. Metcalfe said heading towards Vince. "Mr. McMahon isn't it true that my clients warned you on many occasions that Stephanie would get into trouble if she stayed with Jericho?"

"Yes they did. Shawn and Amy Michaels, Trish and Randy Orton, Melina and Hunter are all good people and they had nothing but the best interests of my daughter at heart. My only regret is that I hadn't listened to them sooner," Vince said tearfully and he looked over at the accused and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"No further questions your honor," Arthur Metcalfe said before sitting down.

"Mr. McMahon you may step down," Judge Hartman said and Vince very gingerly left the witness stand and re-joined his family who greeted him with open arms. Meanwhile at the defense table Arthur Metcalfe was going over the evidence with his clients.

"There's so much that happened around Jericho's so-called death but we have no body and no rape or abuse charges to hold against Jericho. Everything is going to rest on what happened in L.A. In a nutshell guys without Brie's testimony we're screwed," Arthur told his clients.

"What about our testimonies?" Shawn asked.

"What, that Jericho's dead and were all looking at a zombie? I don't think so. When I put you guys on the stand, God will not be going up there with you," Arthur said firmly and the angelic accused exchanged weary glances; that was a mistake they knew would cost them dearly and it was a risk they were not about to take… God was going up there with them whether Arthur liked it or not.

Over by the ARK Angels Tristen Nash asked LC and Carla's testimony that was going to be heard tomorrow.

"Is Carla ready for the trial?" Tristen asked LC.

"Oh she's ready," LC said confidently.

"And the prosecution is gonna rip right through her," Cameron added.

"Well that's a pretty grim outlook," Tristen said to his old friend.

"Come on Cameron it will be okay, all Carla has to do is tell the truth," Cheyenne said.

"That's the problem Chey, nobody wants to hear that truth," Cameron replied. "I think we have to prepare for the worst,"

"Which is?" LC asked but Cameron didn't answer; _maybe if I keep my mouth shut it won't happen_, he thought.

"Cameron say something," LC said.

"Let's go see Uncle Hunter, maybe it'll help us figure out to get around Jericho's lies," Cameron said and he called Beth Hardy and told her to bring Hunter to L.A right away.

Outside the court room Jeremy Dean was standing with a sandwich in his hand and two very befuddled friends by his side.

"Uh-oh," Hunter said knowing Beth Hardy had used Transcendence to get him here what he didn't expect was for Jeremy's friends to come with him.

"How did we get here Jeremy?" Megan asked Hunter and Fred Donohue.

"Um . . ." Hunter replied trying to figure out how to explain what happened to Jeremy's unenlightened friends.

Just as he was about to utter more incoherent words LC, Cameron and Cheyenne came out of the court room to meet him.

"Oh boy," Cameron said when he saw that Hunter wasn't alone.

"Looks like Beth screwed up," LC said. "What you couldn't come alone?" she said to her father as he approached her.

"I didn't know I was gonna Transcend and I was in the middle of a conversation when these guys came along and now we're all here," Hunter said.

"Well we're gonna have to tell them what happened," Cameron said.

"And blow Daddy's cover?" LC replied incredulous.

"No we'll just tell them that we're cherubic beings and we brought you here," Cameron said.

"But what if they freak out?" Hunter said.

"Well there's not really much we can do about it now is there?" Cameron said and Hunter sighed and called Megan and Fred over to him so that he could explain what happened.

"These are your friends from those wrestlers' house," Fred said recognizing Cameron, Cheyenne and LC from the pictures in Jeremy's bedroom.

"Yeah they're cherubic beings, they have Gifts from God and they brought me here with their supernatural powers. You guys weren't supposed to be here," Hunter explained.

"Wow you guys asked God to bring us here?" Megan asked impressed.

"No we didn't and we'd really appreciate it if you went back to Glen Cove now," LC said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Fred asked confused.

"Just say that you want to go back to school," LC said.

"But we don't want to go back to school, we want to stay here with Jeremy," Megan protested giving Hunter a big squeeze.

"Ew she likes you!" LC said frowning at Hunter appalled.

"Megan quit it," Hunter said to Jeremy's old friend. "Look guys go back to shook I'll be back soon,"

"What if you don't come back, ever?" What if you're stuck in some twilight zone with these people and we never see you again?" Fred protested and Megan clung to Hunter again.

"We're not leaving without you," she said and Cheyenne laughed at the crush she had on the 12 year-old kid she thought was Jeremy.

"What kind of people use God to abduct a kid from school anyway?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"Hey we've known him a lot longer than you have pal," LC said offended.

"LC shut up," Hunter said.

"Hey I don't think so ma'am we've known Jeremy since he was five, he only just met you at that wedding back in September," Freddie said and LC's heart groaned in pain at the mention of what should have been the happiest day of her life.

"There was no wedding and if it wasn't for that sick bastard accusing our family of attempted murder there would be," she said and her eyes started to tear up.

"Its okay LC," Hunter said. "We're gonna make up for lost time once this is all over,"

Megan and Freddie exchanged intrigued glances.

"The way you're acting its like you guys are family," Freddie said.

"Okay tell them," the Amazing one said and Hunter turned to Jeremy's friends with a serious look.

"That's because they are family. I'm not Jeremy Dallas Dean, I'm Hunter Hurst Helmsley and this is my daughter Lisa, her fiancé Cameron and his sister Cheyenne. I was assaulted outside my home by Chris Jericho and he almost killed me. When I was on my way to Heaven he took my body and now I'm borrowing Jeremy's body until I get my own body back," Hunter said.

"Its must be side effect of the coma," Megan said to Freddie.

"Jeremy thinks he's The Game," Freddie scratched his cheek and fixed his glasses hoping to see things more clearly.

"Jeremy I don't know what you're talking about but since we're here I'm going to put your confession to the test. I'm going to ask you a question that only you know the answer to, if you get it wrong I'll believe you are who you say you are okay?" Freddie said and Hunter nodded. In Fred's mind there was no way Jeremy would ever get this question wrong.

"Okay what's that question?" Hunter asked knowing he was gonna get it wrong anyway.

"What was the name of my first pet?" Freddie asked Hunter and The Game shrugged.

"I don't know," he said.

"Think about it, he was grey and fluffy, what did I call him?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know Freddie I don't even know what your first pet was," Hunter replied and Megan and Freddie gasped in shock.

"You don't remember my pet hamster George?" Freddie said in disbelief. "You used to play with him all the time and he died while you were in that coma,"

"Well then don't you think it's a little weird that I didn't ask about him when I woke up? Uh that's right I didn't wake up because Jeremy is still in a coma and I'm Triple H!" Hunter exclaimed but he sounded so childish LC started to laugh.

"There's nothing funny about this," Megan said and LC fell silent. "Who the Hell are you people?

"We're the ARK Angels of DX and you're either with us or against us," Cheyenne said.

"And if you're against them, I've got words for you," Hunter said.

"Dad don't say it!" LC exclaimed knowing Hunter was two seconds away from telling Megan and Freddie to SUCK IT.

"Jeremy's been brainwashed, you guys must be in a cult or something!" Megan said.

"I'm not Jeremy I'm The Game!" Hunter protested.

"Alright if he's really Jeremy Dean why is he here on the day our parents are being tried for attempted murder?" Cameron said. "Jericho "disappeared" twelve years ago before Jeremy was even born but he knows things that no 12 year-old born in 2009 could possibly know. Think about it,"

Megan and Freddie's mouths dropped.

"He's right," Freddie realized. "Jeremy talks about you all the time but he never ever talks about us. I can't believe this,"

"Believe it," LC said. "Now will you go back to school and leave us alone?"

"No wait, don't go guys," Hunter said and LC looked at her father confused "If Jeremy was awake right now he'd want you to be here, he'd want you to help me get my body back and I'm sure the Deans would want that too,"

Eventually Megan and Freddie nodded.

"Yeah, he would," Megan said with a smile.

"So now that we're in on your little secret why don't you tell us what really happened at that children's hospital in New York City?" Freddie asked.

"Okay," Hunter said and Cameron smiled at Cheyenne and LC.

"I've got a feeling we just got some help in our war against Chris Jericho," he said.

"I sure hope so Cameron," LC replied remembering what he said about preparing for the worst. If Carla's testimony didn't hold up in court tomorrow the worst was definitely yet to come.


	17. Keeping Cool

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Seventeen – Keeping Cool

Day 4 of the trial

LC watched her sister walk up to the witness stand as cool as a cucumber. Her adoptive parents were there to support her but she didn't need it; she was ready for Chris Jericho and she had been for months.

"What do you do for a living Ms. McCool?" Victor Elliott asked her.

"I make and sell customized cushions," Carla replied.

"Are you successful at what you do?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes I'm thinking about going global," Carla said.

"In 2007 you spent some time at a juvenile psychiatric facility why was that?" the prosecutor asked.

"That was a long time ago," Carla stated.

"Just answer the question please," Mr. Elliott said.

"I was temporarily institutionalized due to a psychotic breakdown," Carla replied.

"What was the cause of this breakdown?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"I thought Chris Jericho was still alive after he was buried and I started to hear voices telling me to hurt innocent people," Carla replied.

"When were you cured of your mental breakdown?" the prosecutor asked.

"The hospital said I was no longer a threat to myself or others and they released me three months later," Carla said.

"You didn't answer my question; I said when were you cured of your mental illness?" the prosecutor said.

"I don't know it just happened," Carla said.

"So for all we know you're still a danger to yourself and to others," the prosecutor said.

"No I am not," Carla replied.

"Would it be fair to say that your metal breakdown was caused by the fact that your father, who was trying to build a relationship with both you and your sister Lisa, was snatched away from you just as you were starting to bond?" the prosecutor asked.

"What do you mean snatched away from me?" Carla asked.

"Well he didn't die Carla he's sitting right over there. This man reached out to you when even Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hurst Helmsley didn't want to take you in," the prosecutor said and Arthur Metcalfe stood to his feet.

"Objection your honor the prosecutor is speculating," he said.

"Sustained," Judge Hartman said.

"Weren't you upset that the man who had reached out to your after years of separation was out of your life once again? You even wanted Lisa to give him room in her life but Triple H wouldn't allow it, isn't that true?" the prosecutor said.

"Yes that is true but _"

"Well what would be the reason for that Carla? Why would Triple H aka Hunter Hurst Helmsley want to keep you away from your father?" the prosecutor asked.

"Because he's a demon, he's a monster and he's the walking dead," Carla said.

"But that's not what the evidence tells us Ms. McCool. The evidence shows that your father loves you very much and these people obviously had a problem with that so they tried to kill him," the prosecutor said.

"Objection!" Arthur said.

"No further questions your honor," the prosecutor said before sitting down next to Jericho who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Mr. Arthur your witness," Judge Hartman said.

"Carla McCool how long have you known Chris Jericho?" Arthur asked Carla.

"Since I was seven years-old," Carla replied.

"And out of those seven years how much of that time did you spend with him?"Arthur asked.

"None; I didn't know Jericho for the first seven years of my life," Carla replied.

"And why is that?" Arthur asked.

"I was orphaned; my mother Joanie gave me up for adoption when I was a baby," Carla replied.

"So would you say that you barely know Chris Jericho?" Arthur asked.

"I would say that's true," Carla said.

"And what I do know of him isn't worth knowing," Carla added.

"How well do you know these people?" Arthur asked gesturing to Shawn, Amy, Randy, Trish, Jeff and Joanie.

"Very well, they're like family to me," Carla replied.

"How would you describe your relationship with these people?" Arthur asked.

"Trish Stratus Orton saved my life. I was kidnapped and almost shot by a man in Canada who used me as bait to rob banks when I was seven. Trish rescued me from my first adoptive parents who tried to drown me in the bathtub. If it wasn't for Trish I would never have met my real family – Charlotte and Dan, the McCools. Since I was seven spending time with these people has been the greatest joy I've ever known," Carla said and Trish started to tear up.

"Would it be fair to say that the only calamity you've ever known since then was when Jericho came into your life?" Arthur asked Carla.

"Yes, I would," Carla replied honestly.

"No further questions," Arthur said.

"You may step down Ms. McCool," Judge Hartman said to Carla and the former Canadian orphan re-joined her family and LC greeted her with a big hug. "That was beautiful Carla, beautiful! Your testimony has been the best by far,"

"And it was all true," Carla said.

"It's about time this court heard the truth," LC said.

"Hey guys how come Stephanie's not here today?" Dan McCool asked the ARK Angels.

"I don't know, where is she Uncle Vinny?" Cheyenne asked Vince McMahon.

"I'll call her and find out," Vince replied heading outside to use his cell-phone.

"Steph where are you? Carla McCool just gave her testimony," Vince said when Stephanie answered.

"Tell everyone I'm sorry I couldn't make it to court today but there was something very important I had to take care of," Stephanie replied. "But I will definitely be there tomorrow."

"Okay sweetheart, we'll see you then," Vince said and he went back into the court room to give everyone the message. Meanwhile back in Jericho, New York Stephanie was treating a rather large bruise on Elizabeth Hardy's left cheek and wiping her daughter's tears with her other hand.

"Mom we have to tell everyone was happened," Elizabeth said to her mother.

"Don't worry honey they'll find out soon enough and then I don't know what's gonna happen in that court house," Stephanie replied.

"Jericho had struck Elizabeth across the face in front of everyone when they all went back to Jericho's old apartment in downtown L.A after court last night. Stephanie had to stop Aurora from going off while the A Twins took Beth and locked themselves in a closet near the stairs. Jericho know there was nothing they could do about it because he was inside Hunter's body and as long as he was he was safe from the consequences of his always diabolical actions. After Jericho went to court and Aurora took the A Twins to school Stephanie took Beth to Melina's house hoping the Miraculous one would have some Balm of Gilead around somewhere. She found some in Melina's bedroom but as she applied it to her daughter's brutalized face the ugly bruise disappeared.

"Melina?" Stephanie said.

"Talk to her in the spirit Mom," Beth said touching her newly headed face in gratitude for restoration.

_Melina? _Stephanie called in the spirit.

_I'm here Steph_, Melina replied.

Stephanie smiled, Thank you for healing my daughter's face

_You don't have to thank me thank Jesus for telling me you needed my help_ Melina replied.

_But what about Aurora, she's furious I don't know what she's gonna do?_ Stephanie said.

_Your daughter loves you Stephanie and she will do whatever it takes to protect you _Melina replied.

_What do you mean by that? _Stephanie asked.

_Ask the Ortons on the last day of the trial, they'll tell you everything then. In the meantime God's got something for you all but you have to believe in Him in order to receive it._

_Okay, well I do believe in Him, what is it? _Stephanie asked excited by this news.

_Take your feet off of the ground and tell Beth to do the same, _Melina said.

_Okay_, Stephanie replied. "Come here sweetie," she said to Beth taking her daughter's hand.

"What are we doing Mom?" Beth said.

"We're gonna take our feet off the ground," Stephanie said.

"Okay," Beth replied and gradually their feet left the plush carpet in Melina and Johnny's bedroom.

"Mom our feet are off the ground!" Beth said in shock.

_Melina God's given us the same Gift as Jeff and Aurora!_ Stephanie said to Melina in the spirit.

_That's right Steph, God's given you the Gift of flight. Now whenever you need to see Jeff or anybody you can just fly to them, _Melina replied. There's just one thing you have to remember and that's that you can't let Jericho know about this Gift.

_Oh don't worry we won't_, Stephanie replied.

_Good, now go see your daughter she needs to see you both with new Gift _Melina said, the daughter she was referring to was Aurora.

_How's everything with you and your family Melina?_ Stephanie asked.

_I'm doing as good as could be expected under the circumstances, I really wanna come home,_ Melina replied.

_But you can't you'll be arrested_ Stephanie said.

_I know but at least I'd be wit your guys instead of hiding out here in Jamaica with my boys _Melina said.

_It's for the best Mel; you don't want Romeo to go through what our children are going through right now,_ Stephanie said.

_You're right but I miss my girls,_ Melina said referring to Trish and Amy.

_Don't worry you'll all see each other again _Stephanie said.

_We've never been separated like this before. We've always fought against Jericho together and I'm getting separation anxiety_, Melina said.

_I know how you feel, I miss Jeff so much it hurts but in a way that's made our love even stronger. I know in my heart that no matter what Jericho does it'll never ruin what I have with Jeff,_ Stephanie said.

_You two are made for each other and that's why Jericho lashed out at Beth; she's the fruit of your love of Jeff and as usual he wants to destroy that,_ Melina said.

_Well that ain't gonna happen, take care Melina and say hello to Johnny and Romeo for me. My daughter and I have to hit the sky, _Stephanie said.

_Enjoy!_ Melina replied.

"Aurora must be so mad about what Jericho did, we better go calm her down before she was something stupid," Elizabeth said.

"If she's anything like her father that's a given Beth, so let's go see what Miss. Hurricane USA has done to vent her frustrations," Stephanie said looking up at the sky outside the Hennigans' home. "It's so big and clear,"

"You mean the sky?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah it just goes on and on, like my love for you kids and my family. Beth I will never let Jericho hurt you again," Stephanie said to Beth sincerely.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Mom, let's go," Beth said and as her daughter's face hardened Stephanie knew that Jericho's reign of terror had claimed another innocent victim. Stephanie's eyes darkened and her cheeks started to pulsate with rage. Together Steph and Beth took to the sky, tearing through light and cloud invisible to anyone outside the angelic circle. Aurora certainly wasn't expecting them but when they arrived she was going to have a lot of explaining to do.


	18. Flying Without Wings

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Eighteen – Flying Without Wings

Manhattan, NYC, NY

Hundreds of people were gathered outside a huge pile of rubble that was formally known as Manhattan High. The news reporters were calling it an aftershock from the Manhattan earthquake back in September but actually it was an after Aurora who saw Jericho hit her little sister and decided to vent her frustrations through her supernatural weather power. She knew she'd been told not to do that but she didn't care; she was furious about what happened and she had to direct her anger towards something that she could destroy, because at the moment Jericho was untouchable.

"Nobody was hurt because the fire alarm prior to the quake caused everyone to be out of the building. Now the Board of Education will figure out what to do with all these children no longer have a school of their own," the news reporter said. Aurora had set off the fire alarm on purpose to make sure nobody got hurt when she destroyed the school.

"Are you guys okay?" Dan McCool said coming over to Aurora, the A twins, RJO and Marion J. Cena. "I felt the quake from my office,"

"Yeah we're fine Mr. McCool," RJ replied.

"Well looks like we're going to have to find you kids another school," Dan said. He would have to discuss it with Charlotte when she arrived.

Maria Kanellis, Charlotte and Carla McCool arrived a minute after Dan.

"Honey are you okay?" Maria said hugging her son.

"I'm fine Mom," Marion replied pulling away from his very affectionate mother.

"They're fine guys, this was just a freak quake that no-one knew was coming but everyone's okay," Dan assured his wife and daughter.

"I knew it was coming," RJ said and everyone frowned at him.

"You did?" Maria asked Randy Orton's little boy but RJ didn't respond; he was distracted by two beams of light leading towards them in the sky.

"What's that?" Aurora said noticing the light.

"What I don't see anything," Charlotte said and everyone looked up.

"I can't believe it - Aunt Stephanie and Beth are flying!" RJ said and Aurora covered her mouth in shock as her mother and sister descended upon them from the sky.

"Mom, Beth you got the Gift of flight!" Aurora gasped excitedly.

"Yeah and we thought we'd come and show it off before you let what happened last night make you do something stupid like say, I don't know . . . destroy your school?" Stephanie said with disapproval.

"I can't believe you guys can fly, this is so awesome!" Aurora said ignoring her mother's indignation Aurora's smile widened even more when she noticed that the bruise that had marred her sister's face was gone.

"Beth your face it's all healed up," Angelo said coming closer to Beth with Angela.

"Yeah, it was Aunt Melina, she healed me from Jamaica," Beth replied.

"If only she could take away my rage," Aurora replied.

"You're still mad, even after what you've done?" Beth asked her sister.

"Of course I'm mad Beth, Jericho hit you!" Aurora replied angrily and the McCools and Maria gasped in horror.

"Jericho hit Beth?" Charlotte asked in shock and the green-eyed mother of four nodded.

"He did it because I kissed Jeff in court and told the judge how much I hate him," Stephanie replied and Dan was furious.

"He hit her in front of Aurora?" he said appalled.

"Not just in front of me, in front of all of us," Aurora said. "He did it and then he smiled at me because he knew I couldn't touch him without destroying my father's body,"

"So you decided to destroy Manhattan High instead, why?" Maria asked Aurora confused.

"Because now Manhattan High's destroyed there's only one other school we can go to," Aurora replied.

"Glen Cove High," Stephanie said.

"That's the school that Uncle Hunter goes to," RJ said.

"Yeah and now there's no reason why we can't go there to be with him. I need my father Mom, now more than ever," Aurora said. "You understand that right?"

Stephanie rubbed her eldest daughter's shoulders compassionately. "Of course I understand Aurora but you still shouldn't have destroyed the school all these children's education has been disrupted by your actions,"

"Well my life's been disrupted too by a blue eyed Cyclops disguising himself as a man that doesn't even have a body to call his own anymore," Aurora replied and Beth turned to her sister.

"I love you Ro but you have got to calm down. Are you gonna destroy something everytime Jericho puts his hands on me?" Beth asked her sister concerned.

"What do you mean every time?" Dan said appalled. "This is not gonna happen again!"

"Of course it is he's got us under his control like old times!" Aurora snapped.

"Well then someone has to be there to protect you from him," Dan said.

"No-one can stop him Uncle Dan' if anyone tries to he'll take it out on my father's body and I won't let that happen," Aurora said.

"This is a nightmare," Charlotte said, one that it seemed they were never gonna wake up from.

"Angelo you have got to stand up to your father otherwise your sisters are going to continue to be victimized by him," RJ said.

"Okay I'll try," Angelo said and RJ shook him violently.

"No that's not good enough AJ; you have to defend your family. You're the man of the house now why don't you act like it?" RJ said.

"But I'm not strong enough!" Angelo replied.

"Wars aren't always won by physical strength. "Not by might, not by power but by my spirit says the Lord," That's in the Bible Angelo and its time you started to read it. When you do you'll know how to protect your family," RJ said and Angelo nodded.

"Okay," he said earnestly.

"Since we're all here why don't we go to court, Chyna testifying today," Stephanie said . . .

. . . one second later they were all in the court house and the trial rolled onto it fourth day.

"Wow Transcendence rules!" Maria said as they headed towards the court room.

"Aurora aren't you coming?" Stephanie asked her daughter who wasn't moving.

"I don't think I can face Jericho right now Mom, I need to see Dad," Aurora said.

"Okay sweetheart," Stephanie said hugging Aurora. "I'm so sorry about all this Aurora," she said. "I felt like I let you down,"

Aurora suddenly pulled away form her mother, her green eyes burning with anger.

"This is not your fault Mom!" she said angrily and the court room started to shake. A chandelier suddenly fell to the ground and smashed to pieces on the hardwood floor below. Stephanie looked at Aurora desperately.

"Aurora I'm begging you please control your powers," she said clutching to her daughter's shoulders.

"I gotta get out of here," Aurora said and she left the court house and took to the sky heading back to New York. Stephanie's children surrounded her and the McCools put their comforting arms around her.

"I've never seen her like this, Aurora is out of control," Stephanie said. "She hasn't thrown a temperature tantrum this bad since she was a baby,"

"Yeah but can you blame her?" Charlotte McCool said.

"Carla can't you talk to her again about not letting Jericho get to her?" Stephanie said to the McCools' daughter.

"I tried Aunt Steph but she's way past reason now. That girl is on a mission of vengeance like a storm that won't stop until it's destroyed the land," Carla said. "Sadly the only thing that Aurora is going to end up destroy is herself, I know that from personal experience, Jericho has that affect on people,"

The ARK Angels of DX came out of the court room to greet them and b the solemn looks on their faces Stephanie knew that they were worried about Aurora too.

"We heard about the quake in Manhattan," Cameron said.

"And Uncle Jeff heard about bruise on Elizabeth's face courtesy of the most hated man in wrestling history, Chris Jericho. He's in contempt of course for freaking out in front of the judge," Cheyenne said.

"Jeff's not the only one freaking out Aurora's using her powers to vent her frustrations. LC you've got the talk to her," Stephanie said pleadingly.

"And say what Aunt Steph? That she should calm down and be rational about what Jericho did to her sister? She's a freak of nature, a God ordained freak of nature I might add, she doesn't care about the consequences of her actions because the Lord backs everything she does," LC replied. She understood her sister very well.

"So what can I do to help her?" Stephanie asked.

"Beat Jericho at his own game," Cameron replied.

"Remember he's a demon, he can be bound. The only thing you have to figure out is how to do that," Cameron replied.

"I think I might know how to do that Mom," Angelo said and everyone turned to see him sitting down with an open Bible on his lap. Stephanie came and sat next to her 12 year-old son who, although he bore a striking resemblance to his father Jericho, his eyes were green, not ice cold blue now. They used to be blue but they turned green after Steph and Jeff got married in 2009.

"What's on your mind AJ?" she said to her son.

"Jesus said to His disciples that they had to be as wise as serpents but as harmless as doves. Now in the Garden of Eden the serpent made Adam and Eve believe that he was telling the truth about eating from the tree of knowledge, I say we trick Jericho into thinking we want him to win this case against our family," AJ said.

"What!" Stephanie said horrified.

"Mom it's the only way I can protect you, if he thinks I'm on his side he'll go easy on everyone," AJ explained.

"So he'll stop fighting us, he'll totally let his guard down and then BAM! We work on our plan to get him out of Uncle Hunter's body!" Beth said.

"I like it," RJ said.

"I think it's dangerous," Dan McCool said.

"I think it's awesome," LC added, "You're such a wuss Dan," she said shaking her head at Charlotte's husband.

"So when we finally figure out how to get him out of your Dad's body he'll never see it coming," Cameron said to LC.

"Yeah!" Maria and Marion cheered pumping their fists in support of AJ's plan.

"So when do we put this plan of yours into action?" Beth asked AJ.

"Right now, you guys tell your parents what's going on," Stephanie said to the ARK Angels of DX.

"My parents have already told them," RJ said, "They love it,"

"Alright then all we have to do is tell my father, Hunter and the other wrestlers then we'll all be set," Stephanie said.

"My Mom's going on the witness stand let's go inside now," LC said while Angelo texted Aurora to tell her the plan.

"Well done AJ, a sign of good fortune or prosperity is listening to God's prophets, I think you just blessed your family by listening to me today," RJ said to AJ.

"I hope so Randy we could do with a blessing," AJ said and Angela hugged her brother as they all headed into the court room to hear Chyna tell the judge what he still needed to hear about Chris Jericho: that he sucked.


	19. The First Lady

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Nineteen – The First Lady

Day 5 of the trial

Chyna looked around the court as the prosecutor prepared to take on the First Lady of DX. Chyna was the first of the accused to take the stand and she created quite an impression. Although feminine Chyna was an Amazon and she was not shy about using her imposing physique to intimidate the prosecutor.

"You have green eyes Mrs. Helmsley, so does your husband's first wife Stephanie McMahon. Is that what attracted Hunter to you back in 1996?" the prosecutor said.

"It was one of the things," Chyna replied her mind green eyes flickering with fond memories of her early days in the then WWF.

"How did you meet Hunter Hurst Helmsley?" the prosecutor asked.

"Through Vince McMahon, I was looking to get into wrestling and Hunter met me in a café when I was looking for work," Chyna said. "And the rest as they say is history,"

"You have quite a history Mrs. Helmsley; you too like your husband have history with my client Chris Jericho. Why don't you tell us a bit about that history?" the prosecutor asked.

Chyna shook her head, "The man you're representing here today is nothing like the man I knew twenty years ago. When we were working together, Jericho used to be a shoulder for me to cry on and I had to a lot to cry about on the last days of my time with the WWE and he was there for me. At one point I even thought he loved me but he was just using me to get inside my husband's head. He did the same thing with Stephanie; Jericho used us both to get under Hunter's skin. It's always been about the Game, he let his hatred for Hunter grow into a homicidal obsession with Hunter and the ones he loved. Its hard to believe after all this time that nothing's changed, all Jericho does is devote himself to destroying my family and friends when we've done nothing to him,"

"Nothing? Excuse me Mrs. Helmsley but didn't your husband throw an electric wheelchair through the glass pane of a pizzeria window, causing Jericho to lose his left eye?" the prosecutor asked.

"Yes he did because Jericho was putting the moves on Stephanie who was his wife at the time," Chyna said.

"So why shouldn't we believe what Jericho says about your husband threatening to kill him? At the time of Jericho's disappearance back in 2007, Jericho was trying to bond with his daughters Lisa and Carla. Who's to say Hunter didn't fly into another jealous rage and attempt to end Jericho's life one more time?" the prosecutor said.

"Jericho doesn't care about Lisa or Carla, he only cares about hurting Hunter that's why he tried to take Lisa and Carla away," Chyna replied.

"But you yourself reached out to Chris Jericho when your husband wanted Lisa and Cameron Cade Michaels to be betrothed to wed, isn't that right?" the prosecutor said and Chyna fell silent. Jericho had told his lawyer about her misguided attempt to stop LC and Cameron from getting betrothed.

"I just didn't want Lisa to make the same mistake I did," Chyna said.

"And what mistake was that?" the prosecutor asked and Chyna sighed. The questions were weighing her down. She looked over at LC who was smiling at her to show her support.

"You have to understand how hard I fell for my husband when we first met. I stayed up all night thinking about him and I couldn't imagine my life without him. Then he dumped me and married Stephanie and my whole life fell to pieces. On top of losing Hunter I was pregnant with non-identical twin girls. I thought if Lisa was betrothed to Cameron, if he never hurt her the way Hunter hurt me she would fall to pieces too," Chyna said.

"So are you saying you didn't want revenge for what Stephanie cost you? You didn't want to ruin her life by taking away the man that she loved, Chris Jericho?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"I could never hurt Stephanie, she's been through Hell with Jericho, we all have and that's no exaggeration," Chyna said resolutely.

"And now you and Mr. Helmsley are a happily married couple yet Jericho was nowhere to be seen for over a decade, during which you and your friends seemed to have lived wonderful lives. That's a bit of a co-incidence but I'm sure Jericho's disappearance played a big part in the success of the DX family," the prosecutor said.

"We're successful as a family because we love each other, we're not trying to hurt anyone," Chyna said.

"Unless someone tries to hurt you then you're like a wolf pack devouring your victims as one big group. I'd say your family has more to lose by Jericho being alive then dead and that's why Triple H isn't here right now to defend himself because he knows he's guilty of trying to kill my client," the prosecutor declared.

"Jericho tried to kill Hunter on more than one occasion why don't you talk about that you short-sighted punk!" Chyna said.

"Watch it Mrs. Helmsley," Judge Hartman warned Chyna.

"You wanna know where Hunter is, why don't you ask your client he knows exactly where Hunter is don't you Jericho?" Chyna said angrily.

"I'll ask the questions here Mrs. Helmsley and once again I must re-enforce the fact that there is no proof that Jericho hurt Hunter in anyway," the prosecutor said and Chyna started to laugh.

"No proof what about the poisonous plant that was delivered to our house on the same day that Jericho showed up? What about the cushions purchased on Carla McCool's website saying that Hunter must die? Why don't you talk about that and maybe the judge will see Jericho for what he really is: a on good, low down, dirty, scum-sucking son-of-a-bitch!" Chyna roared and LC jumped up and applauded her.

"Order in the court!" the judge commanded burying his gavel but Chyna's passionate outburst had triggered a similar response form the accused and their loved ones and eventually a 'Jericho sucks!' chant broke out.

"ORDER!" the judge screamed.

"Ssh!" Trish said to everyone and they all quieted down instantly.

"The fact is Mrs. Helmsley is that you would do anything for your husband, you would even break the law isn't that right?" Mr. Elliott said and Chyna nodded.

"Yes I would," she said and the ARK Angels looked down despondently. Joanie had confessed to what the law saw as complicity and that wasn't good.

"No further questions your honor," Mr. Elliott said with a Jericho-like smirk on his face.

"Mr. Metcalfe your witness," Judge Hartman said to the D.A who approached Chyna with caution as he was eager not to incite another outburst.

"Mrs. Helmsley did your husband threaten Jericho on the night he went missing back in 2007?" Arthur asked her.

"No," Chyna said.

"So therefore why did Chris Jericho suddenly disappear and you and your friends told the world that he was dead?" Arthur asked.

"Because he is dead," Chyna replied.

"Could you please explain what you mean by that?" Arthur asked Chyna.

"Its like when a flower dies; its still visible to the human eye but inside its long gone," Chyna said.

"I see. Do you have any idea where Jericho went when he "died"?" Arthur said making air quotes with his hands and Chyna shook her head.

"Yes he went straight to Hell," Chyna said and the prosecutor stood to his feet.

"Objection your honor if the witness sis not gonna take this trial seriously she's making the severity of the charges against her," Mr. Elliott said.

"Sustained, be serious Mrs. Helmsley," Judge T. Hartman warned Joanie. "Unless you are actually talking about a place called Hell, move on counselor,"

"So for all you know Jericho no longer was part of your life or the lives of your friends here?" Arthur asked.

"No he was, he wanted us and put us all on alert, with Jericho enough is never enough," Chyna replied.

"Who loves your daughter Lisa more, Jericho or your husband?" Arthur asked.

"Jericho doesn't know what love is," Chyna replied.

"But does your husband? After all he didn't always want you or Lisa to be part of his life," Arthur said and LC banged her hand down on the chair in front of her angrily.

"Objection!" LC cried out.

"That's it, bailiff please escort Miss. Helmsley out of the court," Judge Hartman said to the bailiff.

"LC," Chyna said as the bailiff headed towards her daughter.

"No way I'm not going anywhere!" LC said as the bailiff forced her towards the doors. As he did so the door froze over and it could not be opened.

"What on Earth happened to the door?" Judge Hartman asked perplexed by the ice now sealing them all in.

"I can't open the door your Honor," the bailiff said trying to open the door in vain.

"Never mind let's move on, Miss. Helmsley be quiet," the judge said to Lisa who skipped back over to Cameron and Cheyenne spiritedly knowing Aurora had caused the door to freeze. "Continue Mr. Metcalfe,"

"So does Mr. Helmsley love Lisa more than Jericho claims to?" Arthur asked Chyna who was now smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Hunter gave up being heir to the McMahon fortune to be a father to Lisa and a husband to me. It all worked out because now we're more wealthy and successful than the McMahons, I'd say that's love at the highest level Mr. Metcalfe," Chyna said and Mr. Metcalfe nodded in agreement.

"No further questions your honor," he said.

"You may step down Ms. Helmsley," Judge Hartman said to Joanie who hi-fived LC as she went back to the defense table.

"Nice Jo-Jo, nice," Shawn said to the First Lady of DX, "Hunter's gonna love it when he finds out that you got the whole court room to chant "Jericho sucks!""

"Well he does and the sooner the judge realized that the sooner we can all go home," Chyna sad and the Ortons exchanged glances while the judge prepared to end today's session.

"We well reconvene on Monday December 19th," he said.

"All rise," the bailiff said and then he remembered that the door was still iced shut. "Judge Hartman the door is still frozen," he reminded the judge.

"Oh crap," Judge Hartman sighed.

"Guys will you please defrost the door already?" LC said to the Anointed Couple who in her mind were sitting on their fiery Gift from God like they didn't know what Righteous Indignation was. A little while later the door was defrosted thanks to Shawn and Amy.

"Halleluiah! Court's adjured," the judge said before heading to his chambers and the bailiff ordered everyone out of the court room.

"What just happened how did the door defrost so quickly?" Arthur Metcalfe asked his clients.

"We did it," Shawn and Amy said at the same-time.

"What?" Arthur Metcalfe asked bemused.

"They have Righteous Indignation," Trish explained. "It's a fire Gift from God,"

"There's no way you guys made all that ice melt," Arthur said in disbelief.

"Yeah we did," Shawn replied, "And if we can do that can yo imagine what we could do from inside a prison cell if this case doesn't end well for us?"

The ARK Angels and the McMahons chuckled at the look of utter disbelief of the D.A's face, then the court officers came to take the accused back to jail.

"The case went well today guys but next week you're all going on the stand. "If you guys go up there and start talking about your Gifts from God," this trial is over and you'll be going to prison for a crime you didn't commit. Just like Paul and Silas in the New Testament," Arthur said.

"See guys I told you he reads the Bible," Trish said to everyone as the officers took them away.

"We'll see you guys later!" LC shouted and the rest of the DX and McMahon family waved as their loved ones disappeared form sight.

"Good job Arthur," Vince McMahon said shaking Arthur Metcalfe's hand but Arthur wasn't completely happy with the way things went.

"That stuff about Jericho not assaulting Stephanie really hurt this case and my clients are convinced that confessing Jesus Christ as their Lord and Savior is going to get them out of going to prison but its not! Can you all please speak to them this weakened and tell them to think logically before they answer questions on the witness stand?" Arthur Metcalfe said to Vince McMahon.

"You can't ask them to lie counselor. There's nothing logical about what happened to them. They choose to believe that justice will prevail just as they always have," Vince McMahon replied.

"Yeah and look where its gotten them?" They are looking at 25 years to life because I can't prove that what Jericho said about Hunter, Stephanie and you isn't true! Bottom line is Hunter did try to take Jericho out, he loved Stephanie and his daughters and you loved him. Now I will fight with everything I have to persuade the judge that Jericho is lying because he is and the testimonies I have from Brie Danner and Alannah Pirelli will prove that. What I don't need is my clients talking about stuff that I can't prove," Arthur explained.

"Are you crazy? You can prove everything they say is true, just ask them to demonstrate their powers in court. Ask Jeff to fly, that would prove that they're not lying about their powers," Cheyenne said.

"No it will confuse the judge how is Jeff Hardy defying gravity going to prove that he didn't conspire to get rid of Chris Jericho?" Arthur asked.

"Because Jeff was flying the day Batista and CM Punk were under Jericho's spell and he grounded them both. Isn't that what Brie's gonna tell the judge next week? If you prove that Jeff Hardy can fly it will prove that Brie is telling the truth," Cheyenne explained but Cameron shook his head.

"That's probably not a good idea. If you tell the judge that then you're going to have to tell him everything else," Cameron said.

"What else is there to tell?" LC asked her fiancé.

"Like the fact that your Dad killed Jericho, it just didn't take," he replied and Arthur Metcalfe rolled his eyes.

"Okay I've heard enough of this, let's go," Arthur said as the bailiff escorted them all out of the court. "There's no way I'm telling the judge that Jericho is dead,"

"But he is dead," Vince McMahon said.

"No the only thing that's dead is this case if you don't tell your family to shout up about all this stuff. I'll see you all on Monday," Arthur said and he left the court house leaving the McMahons and the ARK Angels concerned. If the D.A didn't believe that Jericho was dead then he obviously wouldn't believe just how depraved and demonic the spirit harboring in Triple H's body really was. In fact, Jericho was counting on it and that made him all the more excited about the last days of the trial and this weekend he was gonna celebrate his pending victory over the DX family and their friends.


	20. Waiting on God

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Twenty – Waiting on God

Local jail, L.A county, Los Angeles, CA, Saturday December 16th 2021

Jeff Hardy was still stewing over the fact that Jericho had hit his firstborn child but he was happy that the Hardy children were now going to the same school as Hunter in Long Island thanks to Aurora destroying Manhattan High with one of her hurricanes. Jeff loved Aurora so much but he also know how hard this was for her given everything Jericho had put the DX family through and now it was starting all over again.

"So what we were gonna do with Jericho once this trial is over and we go back to our families?" Jeff asked the Ortons.

"Calm down blondie let's talk about that when the trial is over," Trish replied.

"It's a pretty valid question Trish; what if Jericho losing the trial pushes him over the edge and he takes it out on Hunter's body? We have to protect that body at all costs," Shawn said.

"Hunter's body will be just fine don't you worry, now let's talk about something else," Trish said and Shawn and Jeff exchanged suspicious glances.

"Trish if I didn't know better I'd say you were hiding something from us," Shawn said to Trish.

"Its Rebecca Michelle's birthday soon, I don't want to celebrate my baby girl's 13th birthday from a jail cell," Amy said.

"Its Cameron and LC's birthdays soon too and Carla McCool's. Man was that girl magnificent in court or what?" Shawn said and everyone nodded. "She didn't let Jericho get to her at all,"

"We should throw a DX family and friends party for Remi, LC, Cameron and Carla instead of having separate parties for all of them," Chyna said.

"I like that idea," Shawn said.

"Me too," Amy added.

"Why aren't you two saying anything?" Jeff asked the Ortons. "I know something's up, you've been quiet throughout the whole week. Now what's up?"

Trish shook her head and signed, "Look, Jeff, Randy and I can't tell you everything that God tells us until He gives us permission to speak and He hasn't so far so we have nothing to tell you," Trish explained.

"So you are keeping something from us," Shawn said leaning forward, "What is it?"

"Shawn weren't you listening? We can't tell you okay? We have to wait for God to give us the green light and then we can tell you everything," Randy replied gently and Amy furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean you can tell us everything? How much do you two know and how long have you known it?" Amy asked.

"Since we got arrested back in September," Trish said. "Well actually since Jericho took Hunter's body and ruined LC and Cameron's wedding day. We all know something was gonna go on that day but we and our children thwarted satan's plan to kill hunter,"

"Well is there something else that happened back then that we don't know?" Chyna asked.

"Hunter was supposed to die I think we can all agree that losing Hunter would be the most painful thing any of us have ever experienced. When Hunter didn't die the devil put a hit out on the angelic hosts of heaven and a deal was made," Trish explained and Amy, Shawn, Jeff and Chyna frowned confused.

"A deal, between whom?" Jeff asked.

"Between us and the angelic hosts satan was attacking. The angels said to the devil that he had lost the battle for Hunter' soul but the devil offered Jericho's soul in exchange for a sacrifice," Randy said.

"You mean God wants Jericho's soul back?" Shawn asked in shock. "But I thought once you died in your sins you stayed that way for all eternity?"

"We know but the devil wanted to see how much we loved Hunter so instead of allowing the devil to torment him, the devil decided to back off on one condition and Randy and I agreed to it," Trish said.

"And what condition was that?" Jeff asked.

"You'll find out on the last day of the trial," Randy replied and Chyna, Shawn, Amy and Jeff let out a loud groan.

"Does this sacrifice have anything to do with our children?" Shawn asked.

"No," the Ortons replied together.

"Phew," their friends responded at the same-time.

"That's a relief. Imagine the devil thinking he could talk God into giving Jericho a free pass into Heaven, the nerve of that evil bastard," Jeff said disdainfully.

"If Jericho went to Heaven all the angels would have come and live down here," Amy said and everyone laughed, including Trish and Randy.

"It feels good to laugh, thanks Big Red," Trish said to her sister in Christ.

"Hey the kids will be here soon I'm sure they'd like to see us all in a good mood," Amy replied.

"Shawn noticed Randy's hair had grown a little, "I wonder what you would look like if you had really long hair," Shawn said to Randy.

"You won't have to wonder you'll find out soon enough," Randy replied then he looked at Trish who was gesturing for him to be quiet with her eyebrows.

Chyna frowned at the former Women's Champion, "Is Randy growing his hair long a secret or something?" she asked Trish.

"No it's gonna look great," Trish replied.

"I've never had my hair longer than three inches below my jaw line," Randy said to Trish.

"Well this will be a whole new look for you," Trish replied.

"Trish you've seen Randy's hair in the future, can we see it?" Shawn asked Trish.

"No," the Ortons said firmly taking HBK by surprise.

"Shawn I told you you'll see it soon enough," Randy said and Shawn leaned back.

"Man you guys are acting weird," he said resting on Amy's lap.

Trish did the same thing only she put her had on Randy's lap and Chyna and Jeff felt left out.

"I miss Hunter," Chyna lamented lowering her had sadly.

"And I miss Stephanie," Jeff said sadly cupping his face in his hands. Seconds later both Hunter and Stephanie appeared along with the ARK Angels, Rebecca Michelle, the A Twins and Elizabeth Hardy.

"Hey!" the children cried jubilantly and their parents got up and hugged them emotionally; it was hard spending yet another weekend away from their family.

"Guys it sucks that you're in here so close to the Christmas holiday and Remi's b day," LC said.

"But don't worry because we are gonna throw the biggest Christmas party ever when we get out of here," Shawn said to everyone and the children cheered in anticipation of the moment when the judge declared their parents not guilty.

"Your Dad's gonna grow his hair long RJ," Amy said to Randy Orton Jr who nodded quietly, then he looked at Rebecca Michelle and Shawn's little girl squeezed his hand supportively before looking at Randy Orton.

"I heard it's gonna be a whole new look for you," she said and the Ortons knew that their son had told Rebecca about the sacrifice.

"Its gonna be a whole new look for all of us," Randy replied and he hugged his son close to him and Remi kept holding onto his hand.

"Remi can I ask you a question?" Shawn asked his daughter.

"Remi I love your hair like that," Amy said grabbing her and swinging her around forcing her to let go of RJ's hand.

"Mom my hair's always like this," Remi replied.

"Well it looks even cuter today," Amy said.

"Mom you are so bad, you just swung me around to get me away from RJ so I could tell you about the sacrifice," Remi said.

"What sacrifice?" LC asked Remi coming towards the Anointed Couple.

"Nobody wants to hear about the sacrifice right now, trust me on that Remi," RJ said and he pulled her away from her parents while Angelo Jericho looked on jealously. What Shawn and Amy didn't realize is that it was a sign of things to come but to the Ortons it was a raindrop compared to the tsunami that was going to blow them all away very soon.


	21. Keeping it in the Family

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Twenty – Keep it in the Family

Jericho, NY at 3pm

Stephanie looked down at her watch anxiously; the children were visiting Jeff in L.A and Jericho wanted to go out soon.

"Come on guys where are you?" she said to herself. She'd sent a text to Aurora to hurry up and come back but she had a feeling her eldest was ignoring her. Stephanie sighed heavily as she put the last clean plate in the cupboard, suddenly Jericho appeared by the kitchen door and she dropped the plate and it smashed on the ground as she held her chest with fright.

"I'm sorry Princess did I frighten you?" Jericho said affectionately picking up the broken shards on the floor.

"Let me do that I should have been more paying more attention," Stephanie said bending down to pick up the shattered pieces of plate with Jericho.

"Hmmm, this is kind of symbolic isn't it? Look at us picking up the shattered pieces of our marriage, I'm so glad you and our children finally came to your senses and decided to support me in my quest to put Hunter and his friends away for 25 years," Jericho said.

Stephanie nodded with a plastic smile, "" Just think its best if Angelo and Angela get to know their father, that will be a lot easier with Jeff in prison," she said.

Jericho's smile stretched right across his face, "That's right Princess, then Elizabeth can live with her Uncle Matt Hardy in Florida and Aurora can do whatever the Hell she wants as long as it's not in this house. As soon as this trial is over, I want Aurora Rose Helmsley to move out. The less I see of that girl the happier I'll be," Jericho said contemptuously and although Stephanie didn't want to be separated from her firstborn she knew that it was essential that Jericho not feel threatened in any way by her volatile daughter; in the long run Aurora would get the last laugh but for now the only person that was going to be laughing was Jericho.

After the broken plate was disposed of Jericho looked down at the clock, it was 3pm. "Where are the kids?" he asked Stephanie and as she tried to come up with an excuse the A twins appeared along with Elizabeth and Aurora. "Where the Hell were you?" Jericho snapped at them.

"We were at the Deans," Aurora replied.

"Well next time tell me where you're going before you leave this house," Jericho said to Aurora.

"The Deans go to church on Sundays, I wonder what would happen if you stepped into a church, or are you too scared to find out?" Aurora replied and Jericho scowled at her.

"I'd snap your neck if I could Aurora, no child of mine would ever speak to their father so disrespectfully. You're a degenerate just like your father and as far as I'm concerned you can go straight to Hell," Jericho cursed again but Aurora just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll never go to Hell Jericho, I don't meet Hell's requirements – you have to be a demon to go there, isn't that how you got in?" Aurora replied.

"Aurora that's enough, Jericho wants to take us on a trip and we're all going," Stephanie said.

"Yeah so don't even think about flying away," Jericho said.

"Like I'd ever let you take Mom anywhere without me," Aurora replied to Jericho.

Jericho laughed, "Yes, Mommy's dearest Aurora, we'll see how long that lasts, come on let's go," he said and he ushered everyone outside of the house to the car.

"What does he mean by that?" Aurora said to herself. The fact that she'd be getting kicked out in a week's time was a part of the plan she had not been made aware of simply because Stephanie didn't know how to tell her. One word spoken out of turn towards Aurora could be disastrous for all.

The Sandbox, Sunday December 18th, 2021

The DX family invited their friends and wrestlers over to the Sandbox again to see how everyone was holding up once week into the trial. Tamara Nash played hostess once again while the ARK Angels got everyone in the palatial garden to discuss the trial.

"Jericho lied his demonic butt off, he actually convinced the judge to throw out the DNA evidence that showed that Jericho assaulted Aunt Steph," LC said appalled. "Guys there's no level Jericho will not stoop to so he wins this case,"

"That's why all of you have to be extra careful next week, we don't know what Jericho's going to do as the trail draws to a close," Cameron added.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

"Brie and her husband have been staying at the Hennigans and Batista and Punk have done an excellent job watching over them, so we think next week while you're in L.A that you should come and stay over at the Hennigans too," Cameron said. Everyone agreed to that and the ARK Angels were relieved, they didn't want to take any changes that Jericho might hurt one of them.

"How are you guys doing?" Big Show asked the Danners while scooping up a handful of salmon puffs and putting them into his mouth. Tamara hit Big Show around the head. "I want you to pass these around not eat them all yourself," she said annoyed.

"It's alright Mrs. Nash I'll help you make some more," Cheyenne said.

"We're gonna have to make extras," Tamara said.

"These are great," Big Show said with his mouth full and everyone laughed.

"Well Jericho's tried to scare us off by burning down our home, contaminating my hair product but we're still here and we're gonna stay right until the end," Brie replied and everyone applauded her.

"WAH?" Justin cried out noticing the giant spider that everyone else seemed oblivious to.

"Oh relax Justin that's just Spy, he's protecting the Sandbox from Jericho and his demonic cohorts," CM Punk explained.

"So he won't bite me?" Justin asked.

"No he's Straight Edge," CM Punk replied.

"Oh like you, so he's cool," Justin said relieved.

"Yes he's cool just like me," CM Punk said and he made the Straight Edge sign which Spy copied with his two front legs much to Justin's amazement.

"All this supernatural stuff has been hard to take," Justin told everyone.

"But I'm sure that as long as God's with you all, He'll make sure we're safe,"

Just then CM Punk's cell-phone rang and he saw that it was Samoa Joe.

"What's up Joe?" he said while Justin eyed Spy's giant black leg.

"I think you should give Spy some hair product to shave off a couple of inches of these legs," Justin said to Brie who laughed. She tickled Spy's giant leg and he ran away from her. "Hey come back here, you're supposed to be protecting us," Justin said and Spy came back over and shook his leg at Brie indicating for her not to tickle him anymore.

"Guys we got bad news," Punk said putting away his cell-phone with a serious look on his face.

"What is it?" Batista asked.

"Joe says Homicide called him and said that LAX are gonna try to take out Brie and Justin next week," Punk said and everyone gasped in horror, especially Justin.

"Who or what is LAX?" he asked abrasively.

"The Latin American eXchange, they wrestled for TNA years ago but then they left the business and moved to Mexico. Samoa Joe and I were good friends with Homicide but he hadn't heard from him in years," Punk explained.

"You were good friends with a guy who calls himself 'Homicide'?" Justin said appalled.

"It's just a ring name his real name is Nelson and we just hung out in ROH – that's Ring of Honor," Punk explained.

"So he's not a gangster?" Justin asked.

"Well he used to be but that's irrelevant he's a wrestler he's trained not to kill people," Punk said.

"So what kind of character did these LAX guys play in the ring?" Justin asked and Punk was hesitant to answer, "Well?" Justin said impatiently.

"They played thugs who attacked Americans and burned the American flag on national TV," Punk replied and Justin's mouth dropped.

"And these guys were your friends?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"They weren't really thugs Justin it was just a gimmick," Brie explained.

"Was that phone call a gimmick too?" Justin asked Punk. "Those pretend gangsters don't want to kill Brie and me, is that what you're saying Punk?"

"No Justin, they do want to kill you the reason is why and there's only one answer to that question," Punk said.

"Chris Jericho," Brie said.

"He must have contacted them knowing my connection to LAX," Punk said.

"What because you guys were friends?" Justin asked.

"No because we shot John Cena in L.A back in 2007," Punk said. "It was in all the papers, we did it on New Year's Day,"

"I cannot believe this, Brie these people are supposed to be protecting us and they're more dangerous than Jericho?" Justin said to his wife then he turned to Punk darkly, "Maybe this has been a setup from the start, how do we know that you're not still working with Jericho? Maybe you're the one who's gonna give LAX the signal to take us out!"

"Justin calm down, I'm on your side," Punk reassured the green eyed husband.

"I will not calm down! You've all turned our lives upside down!" Justin snapped and Cameron stood in front of Punk and addressed Justin directly.

"Your life is going on because Punk and Batista have put their own lives and left their own families to look after you and Brie. This is not a conspiracy Justin we're al on the same-side," he said.

"This is not about you Mr. Danner, this is about our parents Jericho knows that Brie's testimony is going to cost him the case against our parents, that's why he's' going to make sure Brie doesn't make it to the trial. But as usual we're one step ahead of him because there is no way LAX are going to get anywhere near Brie next week,"

"And what happens after the trial? You get what you want and then Brie and I are left without protection from these guys?" Justin said.

"Don't worry we'll protect you," Cheyenne said. "I'm the Girl with Phenomenal Strength remember? If LAX want you they're gonna have to go through me to get to you,"

"Are you impenetrable to bullets?" Justin asked.

"I don't have to be I can move faster than the speed of light and lift a skyscraper over my head. I think I can handle a few things from Mexico," GPS said confidently.

"But what if you get shot?" Justin asked Chey while Tamara handed out some more salmon puffs making sure to avoid Big Show's big hand.

"Don't worry Justin it will be alright," Cheyenne said and she offered him a salmon puff which he gradually took.

"Must be weird having a girlfriend that's stronger than you," Justin said to Tristen Nash.

"Hey I'm 6ft 7 inches tall and I weight 260lbs, I'm no slouch myself," Tristen replied.

"But can you lift a skyscraper over your head?" Brie teased Tristen.

"No, can he?" Tristen said gesturing to Justin and Brie laughed.

"My husband delivers flowers for a living and you think he could lift a building?" Brie replied and everyone laughed.

"Hey Justin can you deliver the flowers for my wedding anniversary? My wife likes lilies," Big Show said.

"Ha-ha very funny," Justin said, he was offended by the idea of not being about to defend his wife.

"We'll need loads of flowers for our wedding," LC said, "Whenever that will be,"

"Don't worry about that now LC, let's just focus on our parents being acquitted first and then we can focus on the more beautiful things in life instead of the ugly things like Chris Jericho," Cameron said to his love of 20 years.

"Marriage is a beautiful thing," Justin said putting his arm around Brie. "Everyday I thank God for the day I met Brie and now I have to honor my vow to protect her until the day I die,"

Brie squeezed Justin's face in her hands and kissed him passionately. The act warmed the hearts of everyone watching even Spy wiped a tear from one of his eight eyes. Cameron thought back to what God had told him about Justin Danner complicating things for them and he pulled the ARK Angels, Remi and RJ over to one side.

"I think Justin might talk Brie into turning her back on our parents' the man is shook he's not walking in faith like Brie is and our parents have already talked to him. If we don't do something we might lose Brie," Cameron said.

"So what are you saying we should do?" LC asked Cameron.

"I don't know God hasn't told me to do anything about it yet," Cameron replied.

"Well then let's wait on God before we act too hastily and make things worse," Remi said. "Not that they could be any worse,"

Rebecca looked over at RJ and he took her hand and they went and sat next to Vince, Shane and Linda McMahon.

"What's up with that?" LC said as Cameron watched his little sister and RJ critically.

"I don't know but I'm sure the Ortons do," he said.

"Should we go see them and find out?" Cheyenne asked.

"No if they waned us to know they would have told us yesterday when we went to visit them," Cameron.

"So RJ and Remi know something and the Ortons don't want us to know what it is," Cheyenne said.

"Yeah and I have a strong feeling its major," Cameron said his cheeks flushing red with indignation, he didn't like being left out of the spiritual loop, or the fact that God would trust his baby sister's judgment over his own."God never has to explain Himself there must be a reason RJ won't tell us what's going on and as servants of God we have to be content with that,"

"You are wise Cameron Michaels," LC said kissing Cameron affectionately.

"Let's eat some salmon puffs – Big show put down that tray!" Cheyenne said yanking the last of the salmon puffs from Big Show's big hand while Kevin Nash slapped a big hand down on his son's big shoulder.

"Hey son, don't let Justin Danner's comments about Chey get to you. As a giant I can tell you that a woman needs more than strength, as long as you give Cheyenne what she doesn't already have she'll marry you one day," he said and Tristen nodded.

"What does Chey-Chey need?" he wondered stroking his square jaw while looking on as Cheyenne wrestled with Big Show over the last salmon puff. She knocked Big Show down like it was nothing and it was nothing to her because she was GPS. Tristen realized exactly what Cheyenne needed and he smiled to himself while he thought about how to give it to her.

"What's with him?" Tamara Nash asked her husband Kevin while stuffing a salmon puff into his mouth, "Why is our son pacing around like his mind is occupied?"

"It's a guy thing my love," Big Kev replied and he turned to mock Big Show for being knocked on his butt by a 19 year-old girl.

"She's just like her father; do you know I never once beat HBK in the ring?" Big Show said and Kevin Nash pulled the giant to his feet.

"And you never will," Nash said glad that his son was going to give HBK something he never thought he'd get from a Nash and it wouldn't be long before he got it if he knew Tristen as well as he thought he did.


	22. Love on Trial I

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: M

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Twenty One – Love on Trial

**a/n: This chapter is rated M as it contains sexaul content that is unsuitable for younger readers.**

Day 6 of the trial:

Shawn Michaels sat straight in the witness chair his eyes closed and his hands clasped; in other words he was praying.

"Amen," he said eventually and the prosecutor walked towards him to begin his line of questioning. As Mr. Elliott opened his mouth the words he was about to speak didn't come out, instead he stood back and clutched his heart like he was having a heart attack.

"Mr. Elliott are you okay?" Judge Hartman asked the prosecutor who was now leaning against his table for support.

"I think I'm having a heart attack," Mr. Elliott said.

"Let's take an immediate recess, bailiff please call an ambulance," Judge Hartman said to the bailiff and everyone started to wonder what just happened.

"Cameron knew what just happened; his father put the fear of God into the prosecutor. If Mr. Elliott didn't wanna die in court during one of the most controversial cases in L.A history, he was gonna have to play by the rules; no cheap shots, no manipulative arguments and certainly no lies.

"You'll be okay just play by the rules with this one," Jericho told his lawyer. "Otherwise you'll die today,"

"What are you talking about? You said I should do whatever it takes to win this case and now you want me to go easy on this guy?" Mr. Elliott said bemused.

"You're not having a heart attack for no reason; if you don't do as I say your heart is going to stop beating. Now tell the judge you're fine and start questioning St. Michaels," Jericho said and Victor frowned at him.

"Who?" he asked, "What did you just say?"

"I said start questioning the fire breathing, demon busting man of God, St. Michaels," Chris Jericho said.

"Okay," Mr. Elliott said and he called out to the judge before he returned to his chambers. "Judge Hartman I'm fine, we can resume with the trial," he said and judge Hartman frowned at the prosecutor dubiously.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" the judge asked him. "I'm sure," Mr. Elliott said and the judge returned to his seat while Mr. Elliott prepared to approach Shawn Michaels once again. The accused wrestler's eyes were like still waters now and suddenly Mr. Elliott no longer felt threatened by him.

"Mr. Michaels could you please describe your relationship to Chris Jericho," Mr. Elliott asked.

"We're like fire and ice, we don't get on very well when we're close together most of the time when we were working together he avoided me, I guess he was scared of me," Shawn said with a shrug.

"Why would Jericho be scared of you? Unlike your best friend Triple H, you have nothing against Jericho," Mr. Elliott said.

"Jericho hit my son Cameron and that's something you just don't do," Shawn Michaels said.

"Why did he hit your son?" Mr. Elliott asked Shawn Michaels.

"Because my son is in love with his "daughter" LC and he can't accept that," Shawn said mocking Jericho's relationship with Lisa. He was more of a father to the warrior bride than Jericho was.

"Wasn't your son also "in love" with Jericho's other daughter Carla at one time?" Mr. Elliott said.

"That was different, that was just a little crush it wasn't anything serious," Shawn said.

"But your son's love for Lisa Cornelius is for real right? Haven't they been engaged to wed for over 12 years?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"Yes they have and they love each other very much," Shawn said smiling at LC and Cameron who smiled right back.

"I understand that you also loved your first wife Rebecca very much and she killed herself when you started seeing another woman isn't that true Mr. Michaels?" Mr. Elliott said and Shawn's cheeks flushed red with anger.

"You wanna get something straight counsellor, my wife did not kill herself," Shawn said adamantly.

"Then why did she die? You and Rebecca were married with two children and suddenly you start hanging around with a Diva on the roster with a reputation for seducing married me, that's quite a co-incidence don't you think?" Mr. Elliott said and Shawn eyed Jericho fiercely.

"You wanna tell him to back off? You know what happens when I get angry Chris Jericho," Shawn said to his accuser, his blue-grey eyes burning with Righteous Indignation.

"Hey I'm over here tough guy," Mr. Elliott said getting in Shawn's face. "If you ask me the reason my client slapped your son was to protect his daughter. He didn't want to see her end up like Rebecca or Stephanie, the two women who you and your partner treated like garbage and you were supposed to love them. But they were just trophies weren't they, is that what Amy Dumas is to you now Shawn Michaels, just another trophy for you to put on display for your degenerate friends and degenerate fans?"

"Why don't you ask her if she thinks I dishonour her, or you could just stick to the facts – oh wait – you don't have any!" Shawn said and everyone laughed at Mr. Elliott except for the judge and Chris Jericho.

"What was your reaction when Stephanie became your best friend's wife?" Mr. Elliott asked HBK.

"Didn't you also believe that Amy should marry WWE Superstar Edge?" Mr. Elliott said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Look will you please get off my wife?" Shawn said.

"Why are you afraid if I don't you 'll never get back on her?" Mr. Elliott said and LC and Cameron gasped.

"He's ashes," LC said thinking Mr. Elliott sealed his doom by disrespecting the Anointed Couple, Cameron knew that wasn't true.

"I mean that is why you married Amy isn't it? You wanted a ride on the red-headed Ferris wheel? You wanted to know what it felt like to touch her body and kiss her lips and maybe even have sex with her isn't' that right Shawn Michaels? Just like Hunter was jealous of Stephanie and Jericho's true love you were jealous of Edge and Lita's true love so you had to take her didn't you and now she's yours, well done you must be so proud of yourself," Mr. Elliott said mockingly.

"What is the point of all this badgering?" Mr. Metcalfe asked coming to Shawn Michaels' defense. "This has gone on long enough your honor,"

"My point is that when DX want something they take it and to Hell with everyone else!" Mr. Elliott said passionately. "No further questions,"

Mr Elliott sat down next to a smirking Jericho while Arthur Metcalfe approached a still, calm and collected Shawn Michaels.

"First of all Mr. Michaels I'd like to apologize for the appalling display put on by the prosecution. Bringing your dearly departed wife up to make a nonsensical argument without any evidence is unforgivable and I apologize on behalf of the court that you had to go through that just now," Arthur said.

"That's alright Mr. Metcalfe, everything is forgivable," Shawn replied, "I've already forgotten it, "Vengeance is mine says the Lord,"" and Jericho gulped nervously.

"Yes that is a very famous Scripture, so you feel no ill will toward Chris Jericho?" Arthur asked Shawn. "Even when he threw you into one of the longest caves in the world, left you for dead and then hit your son in front of your friends and loved ones?"

"It's complicated and you know why it's complicated," Shawn said to Arthur.

"Well why don't you tell the court why it's complicated?" Arthur replied.

"It's complicated because of who I am. I'm the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels and one half of one of the most powerful groups in wrestling history. Ever since we formed back in 1996, DX has been the apple of Vince McMahon's eye and Jericho came along a few years after we formed and decided that he wanted to be the apple of Stephanie McMahon's eye. Jericho was a great wrestler and an all round talented guy in and outside of the ring. I never had any problem with him myself but he kept on going for Hunter and everything Hunter had; Chyna, the Undisputed Championship and eventually Stephanie McMahon when he finally married Stephanie in 2007 he reached his first goal and his next goal was to take us out and he almost did but as usual Hunter and I are always one step ahead because now we got company. We got Amy Christine Michaels, my Anointed other half; we got Joanie Marie Helmsley, the female enforcer and First Lady of DX; and we got Jeff Nero Hardy, the charismatic wonder and we're more powerful than we've ever been. All Jericho has is his lawyer and brother that ain't saying much," Shawn said disparagingly and everyone laughed again much to Jericho and Mr. Elliott's chagrin.

"So you're saying that Jericho's actions towards you weren't necessarily personal but on account of your status as one of the greatest wrestlers of all time," Mr. Metcalfe said.

"Not one of the greatest Mr. Metcalfe, I am the greatest and there's nothing Jericho can do to take that title away from me because I've earned it. The only thing Jericho earned is a Sweet Chin Music to the face and a Pedigree to the floor," Shawn said.

"Did you ever go out of your way to hurt Jericho's career when you worked together?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"No never, like I said Jericho was a very talented wrestler and he was an asset to the company," Shawn said.

"So if you were just a regular guy with three children and a wife nobody ever heard of, Jericho wouldn't have tried to kill you and the other members of DX," Arthur Metcalfe asked.

"Probably not but as long as Hunter was around we'd all be at risk of losing our lives because Hunter stands in the way of Jericho getting what he's always wanted," Shawn said.

"And what's that Mr. Michaels?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"To be king of the whole wrestling world," Shawn said.

"No further questions your honor," Mr. Metcalfe said.

"Mr. Michaels you may step down," Judge Hartman said to HBK and Shawn headed over to the defense table where Amy pulled him into a loving embrace.

"Let's get out of here," she said and Shawn felt her cheeks they were flushed red with heat.

"And go where?" Shawn asked his wife.

"Somewhere we can be alone," Amy said. "but first a distraction," Amy rubbed her arm and Gash her tattoo guardian woke up and jumped out of her arm onto the floor and grew until his head was touching the ceiling.

"G'AH!" the judge screamed when he saw Gash and the court officers started to shoot Gash but he didn't feel the bullets at all. Amy and Shawn took this as an opportunity to escape into one of the chambers in the court house that was empty. Once they found one they locked the door behind them and wrapped their arms around each other. Amy clung desperately to Shawn while he ripped her shirt from her body. He didn't hesitate to pull up her skirt and she loosened his hair as he kissed her legs. After the love-making was over the room was so hot the legal documents collecting dust on the tall book shelves started to curl from the heat coming from the two bodies strewn across each other and looked into each other's eyes.

"I just felt that if we didn't make love today I was gonna die," Amy said and she kissed Shawn's hot and softened lips passionately. "I love you so much Shawn,"

Shawn pulled Amy in for a deeper kiss before he could verbally respond in kind and he flattened her back so that her chest was pressing against his. As her legs encircled his waist again they remained locked in each other's arms until it was time to go back into the court room and put an end to the excitement created by Amy's big green monster and her love for HBK.

The Deans, 8pm.

"You left the court room to make love to Big Red?" Hunter said to Shawn who had called him from the county jail in L.A on LC's cell-phone. "I am so impressed Shawn,"

Shawn nodded as Amy rubbed his shoulders, "I thought you would be you degenerate but that's not why I called,"

"I don't care I wanna hear more, how many times did you do it?" Hunter asked with a cheeky smile.

"Hunter be serious I'm calling about Aurora, do you know Jericho wants Stephanie to kick her out of the house?" Shawn said.

"Yeah it's all part of the plan to make Jericho think that Stephanie's turned against me," Hunter said.

"You think Aurora's gonna leave Stephanie alone with Jericho after everything she's seen that beast do to this family?" Shawn said.

"As dumb as Jericho is he's not dumb enough to hurt Stephanie while the whole world is watching him," Hunter said. "Don't worry Shawn I'll keep my eye on Ro-Ro, we go to the same school now remember?" Hunter said.

"I just don't want Aurora to get upset, you know what happens when Ro-Ro gets upset," Shawn said.

"I'll take care of my daughter now let's get back to you and Amy having sex in the court house," Hunter said.

"Goodbye Hunter," Shawn said and he hung up on a disappointed degenerate and gave LC back her cell-phone.

"Your Dad says not to worry, he'll talk to Aurora," he said to his future daughter-in-law as Amy kissed his face.

"Amy come on we have visitors," Trish said pulling her sister-in-Christ away from her husband.

"You're such a buzz kill TO," Amy said to Trish.

"I just think you should show some restraint in front of the children," Trish said.

"Aunt Trish I'm 22 years-old in less than two weeks, I'm not a kid anymore," LC said.

"And neither am I, I haven't been a kid in years," Cameron added.

"Yes but you're unmarried and you need to see how to control your urges not give into them," Trish said.

"Buzz kill!" Amy said again and Chyna laughed at her dear friend.

"Man I would love to give into my urges right now, my urge to ring that Jericho's neck," Joanie said.

"There'll be plenty of time for that when he's out of Daddy's body, for now we gotta figure out a way to keep Aurora calm when Stephanie kicks her out of the house," LC said.

"That's easy, all Aurora's ever cared about since she was a baby was her family, what she needs is a distraction, you know, a boyfriend," Cheyenne said.

"Well what boy on this planet is gonna be able to handle Aurora Rose Helmsley?" Cameron wondered and his father's facelift up line he had a light bulb over his head.

"I know just the kid," he said, "You guys go see him to come to the court house tomorrow so we can introduce them to each other,"

"Who Dad you haven't told us this boy's name yet?" Cheyenne said.

"Little Steve Borden Jr of course," Shawn replied.

"Sting's son?" Amy said and Shawn nodded.

"He'll be perfect for Aurora, won't he Jeff?" Shawn asked the quiet Enigma.

"Sorry Shawn I don't feel much like talking right now," Jeff said thinking what his wife alone with Jericho while he was locked up in a jail cell was almost too much for Aqua Libre to bear much monger. Shawn and Amy came and sat next to him but he flinched at their touch. "I know what you two are gonna say,"

"No you don't only we do," Trish said pointing to herself and Randy.

"Well then let me guess, you're gonna say "don't worry Jeff everything's gonna be alright," that's what you always say but its not true," Jeff said resentfully. "How could things be alright when my family is being torn apart by Chris Jericho? You two should have killed him when you had the chance,"

"We chose not to because we didn't know all the damage he was gonna do," Amy explained and she squeezed Jeff's right shoulder. "Look we know you've never been through anything like with before but we have so you can lean on us and we'll help you get through this,"

"Yeah there's strength in numbers Uncle Jeff, its just like Daddy said in court today, there's more of us then there is of Jericho," Cheyenne added but nobody was getting through to Jeff right now. He put his head in his hands and started to cry.

"You know who would be good right here, the Undertaker. Call Beth and ask her to bring the Deadman here so he could talk some sense into Jeff," Shawn said to Cameron but the Amazing one shook his head.

"No-can-do, Jericho's taken everyone to see Mick Foley," Cameron said and HBK frowned.

"Why would he do that?" he asked.

"I don't know but Beth can't leave Long Island now Jericho will get suspicious," Cameron said. "Jeff suck it up man, my parents have been through worse than this,"

"Your parents are in here with you and your sister while Beth and Stephanie are hanging around with a man who's attacked them both while I'm in here and having everyone treat me like I'm the one in the wrong. As far as I'm concerned I'm wasting my time listening to all of you and I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago," Jeff said and Amy watched as Jeff's shoulder began to disappear from under her hand.

"Jeff what are you doing?" Amy asked Jeff and everyone watched as the rest of Jeff began to disappear.

"He's evaporating," Trish replied. "He's turning into air so he can go see Steph and Beth,"

"But the guard will freak out, Jeff come back!" Shawn said and he reached out to grab Jeff but it was in vain. A few seconds later Jeff was completely evaporated into think air.

"He's going to Foley's house," Randy Orton said. "We need a body double now,"

"A body double? Are you crazy TKO this isn't a movie set," LC replied. Shawn reached over to his son and started to re-do his hair. He pulled it back into a ponytail and then sat Cameron down behind himself and Amy so you could only see his head.

"Dad I look nothing like Jeff Hardy but as long as the guard doesn't look long and hard at me this will work until Jeff comes back," Cameron said.

"Is he gonna come back?" Shawn asked the Ortons with concern; everyone's faces were showing concern for the Rainbow Haired Warrior now.

"Yeah he'll come back and when he does you're gonna wish he stayed in Long Island," Trish replied.

"The Ortons knew that Jeff was about to have his heart broken by the only woman he ever really loved and they were all going to have to pray hard to pick up the broken pieces when he returned to L.A a broken, lonely man.


	23. Love on Trial II

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Twenty Two – Love on Trial II

The Foleys, Long Island, NY at 3pm

Mick Foley and her family looked across their living room at the familiar faces of Chris Jericho and Stephanie McMahon. Mick saw Stephanie all the time because Vince ran TNA and he was one of the head honchos there now and he went over to the McMahons to have breakfast meetings with Kevin Nash and Dixie Carter. Jericho was something else; Mick hadn't seen Jericho in years and he was even more surprised to find out that Jericho wasn't dead but he had been hiding from DX. That struck Mick as odd since Shawn and Hunter would only hurt someone who tried to hurt their family. If this had done what Vince told him he'd done to DX Mick would have hurt him more than he hurt Randy Orton in their classic hardcore match many years ago. Right now Jericho was just another guest in his home and he had something important to talk to Foley about.

"Mick how would you like to work for me?" Jericho asked Foley.

"You mean on the road with Fozzy? I'm really not much of a musician Jericho, unless you count singing in the shower," Foley joked.

Jericho shook his head, "No Mick that's not what I meant, I wanna good agent to work with me when I take ownership of the WWE," Jericho explained and Stephanie gasped but not too loudly, she was still pretending to support her "husband."

"But how can you own the WWE its run by DX?" Mick asked confused.

"It is now but when Shawn and Hunter go away for attempted murder ownership of the WWE goes to the highest bidder and since Vince McMahon's running TNA I will put in the next highest bid," Jericho said.

"Do you have that kind of money?" Foley asked hesitantly.

"Yes and much more," Jericho replied squeezing Stephanie's hand which told Mick that it was her money he was talking about.

"So you and Stephanie would be running the company?" Mick asked.

Jericho kissed Stephanie's hand, "I want to be king of the wrestling world Foley and every king needs a queen," Jericho replied.

Foley looked at Stephanie and judging by her smile she seemed to be onboard.

"Stephanie do you really want to go up against your father?" Foley said in disbelief. "You've always been loyal to your Dad,"

"Well things change and when DX go to prison things are gonna change for the better," Stephanie replied and Colleen Foley couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But Stephanie what about Jeff, are you just gonna turn your back on him after thirteen years of marriage?" Colleen asked incredulous

"Jeff could go away for 25 years I have to get on with my life and my children need their father. Angelo and Angela have never known Jericho, now we can rule the wrestling world together. Soon the whole wrestling world will be ruled by the Jericho family not the McMahon or DX family," Stephanie replied and Mick Foley was dumbstruck.

"But I thought you said that Jeff Hardy was the love of your life, was that a lie?" Mick asked Stephanie.

"Oh don't look so shocked, we can't all be married as long as you have Foley. Jeff Hardy was just a phase but I've grown past it now and I'm going to back to my long lost love," Stephanie replied and Jericho was about to add something to that when Jeff Hardy made his presence known, one particle at a time.

"Who's there?" Foley said standing to his feet and everyone looked over by the door of the living room where two feet, legs, torso, arms, neck and head appeared in succession. Eventually he became solid and Beth Hardy and Aurora Rose jumped on him when he appeared in the flesh.

"Daddy you're here!" Beth cried hugging her father. Stephanie wanted to jump on him too but she remained still and ignored him. Jericho chose to do the exact opposite. He walked over to Jeff and got up in his face.

"What are you doing here; I could have you arrested right now!" Jericho said poking Jeff in the chest.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't knocking my wife and children around," Jeff said through gritted teeth.

"He just came out of nowhere," Colleen said to her husband.

"He's got a Gift from God remember that time he hid himself in the fish tank at work?" Mick reminded his wife.

"Get out of my way," Jeff said side-stepping Jericho and headed towards his wife. Stephanie looked away as Jeff approached her, her lips tight and her eyes averted. "Stephanie you okay? I just had to make sure you were alright," Jeff said to her but she didn't respond. "Did Jericho touch you, did he hurt you?"

Stephanie remained silent and Jeff started to worry, he thought that she was traumatized. He took her hand, "Come on let's go to L.A, you can stay at the Hennigans while the trial is going on,"

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Stephanie snapped and she ripped her hand from Jeff's and folded her arms around herself.

Jeff was stunned.

"Stephanie what's the matter, are you mad at me for coming to see you?" Jeff asked her confused.

"I'm mad at you period, how could you lie to me about Jericho? You told me he was dead all that time but he was alive and you, DX and ATM kept it from me!" Stephanie yelled and she started to hit Jeff viciously Aurora watched in horror while Beth covered her face. Jeff covered up to defend himself from his wife's angry swipes.

"Stephanie what are you talking about?" Jeff said with his hands up.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Stephanie replied angrily and she kicked Jeff hard in the groin.

"Aw!" Jeff cried out and he keeled over on the Foleys' rug.

"Stephanie stop it right now!" Colleen Foley said as Mick Foley stood between Stephanie and Jeff. Jericho watched amused, he loved seeing his wife assault her adoring husband, that's what Jeff used to be but that would all soon be history.

"I want you to stay away from me Jeff Hardy, forget you ever knew me. Go back to that jail cell and rot!" Stephanie cried contemptuously and Jeff couldn't believe his ears. Despite the angry gaze coming from his wife he took her by the shoulders and stared deep into her eyes.

"Are you leaving me?" he asked her and Stephanie spat in his face.

"Urgh," Mick Foley said in disgust.

"Get your hands off me you're a criminal Jeff Hardy, a dirty rotten criminal and I don't want you in my life or my children's lives anymore," Stephanie said her pretty green eyes glittering with hatred.

Jeff was so shocked by what he was hearing he didn't even wipe her spit off his face, it disappeared all on its own.

"Are you telling me the last thirteen years meant nothing to you? The life we built together is just crap to you now, because of him?" Jeff said pointing to Jericho. "I don't believe that and I'm not leaving until you convince me you're telling the truth,"

"I don't have to do anything I'm Stephanie McMahon I can do whatever the Hell I want and I want you and your daughter out of my life!" Stephanie yelled and Beth's eyes welled up with tears. She took her father's hand and pulled him towards her.

"Come on Daddy let's get out of here, Mommy doesn't want us around anymore," Beth said and before Jeff could say one more word they were both gone.

The Foleys looked around, "Where did they go?" Mick Foley said looking around the living room.

"Who cares they're history, just like DX," Jericho said and he stepped towards Aurora and the Helmsley heiress glared at him.

"You wanna get rid of me too so you can abuse my mother all over again in front of the A Twins, you're gonna have to make me leave," Aurora said and Jericho flinched as the wind picked up outside and it started to rattle the Foleys' windows.

"You hate me so much I can't even stand it, that's why I've asked your mother to say what I can't," Jericho said and Aurora looked at her mother whose eyes had darkened.

"I want you to move out and go live with my father, I don't want you on this island, you're attitude is unacceptable and I want you to leave now," Stephanie said and Aurora shrugged.

"Fine I'm gone but you're coming with me," Aurora said.

"No I'm not now get out!" Stephanie said and suddenly Aurora's heart broke and she threw herself down on the ground and cried at her mother's feet. Stephanie's first instinct was to comfort her daughter but she knew she had to keep up the subterfuge and convince Jericho that she hated all the things associated with DX, including her firstborn child. So she kicked Aurora hard against the ribs.

"I said get out!" Stephanie roared and Foley pushed Stephanie back angrily while Colleen attended to Aurora who was clutching her side in pain.

"You're an animal Stephanie McMahon, how could you kick your own child? I want you both to leave now!" Mick Foley said to Stephanie and Jericho.

"Don't you ever touch my wife!" Jericho said and he hit Foley with a Code Breaker while Colleen tried to help Aurora to her feet.

"Aurora get out of here now it's not safe," Colleen said.

"But what about you?" Aurora asked Mrs. Foley who pulled something long and covered with barb wife from behind the couch, it was Barbie; a baseball bat covered with barb wire with a Barbie doll on the top and it was Mick Foley's favorite weapon of choice.

"Don't worry I got Barbie I'll be fine," Colleen said and Aurora knew her mother had bitten off way more than she could chew. Still, she had to leave or else she was gonna make things worse, so she flew away to L.A to tell DX that the first part of their plan worked but there were going to be some casualties as Colleen held Barbie high above her head and stared darkly at Stephanie McMahon.

"Let's go girlie, you, me and Barbie," Colleen said to Stephanie and the Billion Dollar Princess smiled as she turned to Jericho.

"Watch me put this piece of trash in her place," she said arrogantly and Jericho loved it when she smirked.

Colleen had heard enough and she lunged at Stephanie with Barbie and Stephanie ran away upstairs while Jericho stood over a hurting Mick Foley.

"I'm sure you'll come around Mick, everyone will see things differently when I'm running this industry," he vowed while Stephanie blocked Barbie on the top of the stairs.

"Colleen stop! You don't understand what's going on," Stephanie said grabbing the baseball bat before Colleen could strike at her again.

"What are you talking about you witch!" Colleen hissed with rage.

"I'm not really leaving Jeff I'm just pretending to no Jericho doesn't get suspicious," Stephanie explained.

"Suspicious of what?" Colleen asked curiously.

"Of me and my plan to take him down once and for all," Stephanie said and Colleen lowered Barbie.

"Tell me more," she said and Stephanie took a deep breath.

"I know where Hunter is but Jericho can never know or he'll kill him," Stephanie said. "So I'm pretending to turn against my family and DX to throw Jericho off until Hunter's ready to come back,"

"Where is he, I can't believe the Game would hide from Chris Jericho," Colleen said.

"Believe me it's for the best, if Jericho knew where he was all hope would be lost of everything getting back to normal," Stephanie said.

"So Jeff and Aurora were just pretending back there," Colleen asked but Stephanie shook her head.

"They're in on the plan but they didn't know about me disowning them in front of Jericho. I know I went too far but it was for the best, even though kicking my daughter wasn't part of the plan," Stephanie said. "I thought if I didn't hurt her I'd weaken when she teared up and then I'd give the whole game away,"

"How long are you gonna be able to keep up this charade?" Colleen asked concerned.

"As long as it takes my life and the lives of my family and friends depends on it," Stephanie said.

"Man you must really love Hunter to go through all this," Colleen said.

"I'm not just doing this for Hunter I'm doing this for all of us. If Jericho isn't stopped the wrestling world will go straight to Hell and I'm not kidding when I say that," Stephanie said.

"Okay so how can I help you?" Colleen asked.

"Stay here and I'll take Barbie downstairs and tell Jericho I attacked you. He'll believe me and then we'll leave t go to L.A and you tell Mick what I told you and convince him to keep his mouth shut okay?" Stephanie said.

"Okay," Colleen said nodding her head.

"Thanks Colleen, now scream like you've just been bludgeoned with a barb wire baseball bat," Stephanie said.

"One blood curdling scream coming up – ARGHHH!" Colleen screamed.

"Good job," Stephanie said and she ran downstairs to Jericho while Colleen played her part and lay still on the carpet until they left.

"I hope you know what you're doing Stephanie," Colleen said before running down the stairs to her husband and telling him everything that Stephanie had told her. She had to tell him again because he couldn't believe what he was hearing, it didn't help that he only had one good ear left.


	24. Love Under Fire

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

**a/n: please pray for Jeff Hardy and his loved ones as-well as those struggling with drug addiction**

Chapter Twenty Four – Love Under Fire

Day 7 of the trial

The night before the trial resumed Aurora flew to L.A assuming Jeff and Beth Hardy were there but they weren't, so she flew back to Long Island and spent the night with Jeremy and the Deans. They were happy to accommodate her and Hunter was ecstatic to have his daughter living with him again under the same roof, even if it was only for one night.

Jeff and Beth Hardy went to see the Undertaker at his ranch in Houston, TX. The Deadman let them spend the night and they were still up late talking at 3am. Taker couldn't believe what had happened but when Beth explained Stephanie's actions things started to make more sense.

"It troubles me deeply that Stephanie would do this for Triple H, after all you're her husband now and she disrespects you in front of that sleazy scumbag Chris Jericho? Jeff you are unbreakable, you once told me that I could never break you and I never did, what happened to you boy?" Undertaker said and Jeff was still in pieces over the whole thing, even though he knew Stephanie wasn't acting out of any true ill feeling towards him, she was still alone with Jericho and the A twins in that nowhere city Jericho.

"She broke me Taker, she broke me," Jeff said his eyes bruised with tears and Undertaker shook his head in dismay at the sight of his former protégée, "It hurt so much when she told me to leave because I know what she's risking to protect Hunter. If Jericho ever found out that Hunter's 20 minutes away from him he'd kill him in his bed while the Deans were fast asleep. My wife is so brave Deadman but she's my wife not his and it is my job to protect her and I can't and its killing me Taker, its killing me," Jeff cried his face was running waterfalls of tears and his eyes were scarlet from all the crying he'd been doing.

"Jeff I'm sympathetic I know what that monster did to Stephanie while he was alive but your daughter needs you to be strong. You're Jeff Hardy, the apple of your daughter's eye and the only man Stephanie will ever truly love. Don't let Jericho's maniacal lust for power over the wrestling business change your perspective on life. Your life is good and it's because of the love you and Stephanie shared for over a decade. Plus you have a Gift from God, use it to see Stephanie when Jericho's not looking. Take her by surprise and show her that even though you can't be together physically you're still one in the eyes of the Lord," Taker said and Beth Hardy smiled impressed watching her father inflate with confidence as he conversed with the WWE phenom that was the Undertaker, or as she referred to him as, Uncle Mark.

"Man you are so much cooler now that you're a Christian," she said and Taker smiled at Jeff's little girl.

"I think you should go to bed Beth you've got school tomorrow," Jeff said to his daughter and Beth hugged her father after leaving a big kiss on his cheek.

"It'll be alright Daddy, Mom's a lot tougher than she looks," Beth said and she said goodnight to the Undertaker before heading upstairs to the room the Deadman had prepared for her.

"Now what about your daughter in Christ, Miss. Aurora Rose Helmsley? That girl got so mad the last time Jericho with Hunter she nearly blew my house down," Taker said to Jeff.

"She's this close to losing it," Jeff said making a small space between his first two fingers. "She's pretty pissed off right now but eventually she'll snap and then I don't know what's gonna happen," Jeff said with a shrug and Taker nodded.

"Where is she now?" Taker asked Jeff.

"She's in Glen Cove with Hunter and the Dean family, they're such nice people but she won't stay there long, not with Jericho only 20 minutes away. She'll probably have to go back to the Sandbox and say there with Rebecca Michelle and the Nashes until this whole thing blows over," Jeff said.

"How old is Aurora now?" Taker asked.

"Fifteen," Jeff replied. "Why?"

"She have a boyfriend?" Taker asked.

"No why?" Jeff wondered where Taker was going with this.

"Boyfriends make good distractions and what we all need to do is get Aurora Rose something to take up her time while this trial is going on," Taker said.

"She's a freaking Hurricane Taker, one wrong word and she'll blow the poor guy away," Jeff said.

"Not if that poor guy's a Christian she won't," Taker replied.

"Who'd you have in mind?" Jeff asked.

"Sting's youngest son, Steven Borden II, Aurora won't hurt him and he wouldn't try anything funny with her or his Dad will let him have it. Why don't you set them up on a date in L.A tomorrow? Taker suggested.

"I don't know if I'll be in the mood Taker, when I see Jericho and Stephanie in that court room I won't be thinking straight," Jeff said honestly.

"Well then I'll run the idea past the Ortons they'll make sure it goes smoothly. The last thing we need is for Aurora to throw one of her temperature tantrums while this trial is going on and Li'l Steve Borden will calm that hurricane down to a gentle whisper in the wind," Taker said.

"Very funny Deadman," Jeff said with a yawn and Taker got up from around the kitchen table and helped Jeff to his feet.

"Come on Aqua Libre its time for you to go to bed, you gotta be back in that jail cell by morning. In fact why don't you leave now and cut your cell-mates some slack, you know they're all worried about you," Taker said.

"Okay I'll go, let me just say goodbye to my daughter first," Jeff said and he pulled his heavy burdened body up the Deadman's stairs to his daughter's bedroom and didn't leave her side until 6am in the morning. He slept beside her and flew with her to school before flying back to L.A to relieve Cameron Michaels from being his stand-in for the night. Everyone was glad Jeff was back but they knew that would change when they headed into the courtroom and saw Stephanie and Jericho together again like a re-occurring nightmare from the past that wouldn't end.

Arthur Metcalfe prepped Jeff for his turn on the witness stand which would be tomorrow. Today Amy Michaels was going to be cross-examined by the prosecution and defense and she was more than ready to tell Judge Hartman what she thought of the man who had made Jeff's eyes redder than the hair on her head.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the bailiff said and Amy smiled.

"I do," she said and she sat on the witness stand looking more radiant than ever.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Judge Hartman asked her, "You're on trial for attempted murder,"

"Because I'm innocent your honor," Amy replied but that wasn't the only reason she was smiling; she had sex with Shawn Michaels on the way to the court room after distracting the bailiff with a pretend fire in the ladies room which he had to go investigate and that gave the Anointed Couple a chance to sneak back into the library and re-ignite the fire they started the day before.

"Your honor I can approach the witness stand?" HBK said raising his hand.

"This is highly unorthodox Mr. Michaels," the judge said.

"I just wanna give something to my wife before the prosecution gets started," Shawn said.

"Alright but make it quick, bailiff escort Mr. Michaels to the witness stand," Judge Hartman said.

The bailiff did so and Shawn pulled Amy's head down to meet his and he gave her a long, sustaining Kiss of Life.

"Your honor do we have to see this?" the prosecutor complained.

"The man loves his wife, I think it's alright to show that in court," the judge replied.

Ten minutes later . . .

"Alright that's enough!" the judge said banging his gavel and Shawn broke the Kiss and walked wobbly to the defense table as he wife tried to remember the time, date and year she was in.

"Man I thought I was gonna pass out for a minute there, thanks Shawn - you always know how to make a woman feel better," Amy said to her husband.

"Moving on," Mr. Elliott said rolling his eyes at the Michaels invigorating display of affection. "When did you and your husband meet?"

"I can't remember, it's not important," Amy replied.

"It is important Mrs. Michaels so try to remember," Mr. Elliott said.

"I can't, we've been married for fourteen years and we dated a little while before that," Amy said.

"Was Shawn still married while you were dating?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"No he was a widower," Amy replied.

"Widower or co-conspirator? Weren't you responsible for the death of his first wife? Didn't you seduce Shawn Michaels with a red hot bikini during a promotional video shoot for the Summerslam PPV in 2006?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"Objection your honor how is this line of questioning relevant?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"Make your point Mr. Elliott," Judge Hartman said to the prosecutor.

"My point is that Amy Michaels is a nasty character; she sleazed her was into Shawn Michaels' marital bed while his wife was still in it!" Mr. Elliott said and Shawn Michaels laughed and everyone looked at him.

"I'm sorry its just that if Hunter was here right now he would have cracked up over what the prosecutor just said. "Amy and Rebecca in bed, man that's hot" he would have said, I miss him so much," Shawn said and Trish smacked him across the head.

"You have got to stop having sex with Amy while this trial is going on, it's affecting your judgment, now don't say another word," she said firmly while Randy and Chyna were splitting their sides with laughter at Shawn's comment.

"Moving on once again your honor, Amy Michaels do you admit to committing adultery with Shawn Michaels?" Mr. Elliott said.

"No I do not, Shawn and I came together without breaking God's law. We fell in love, we are in love and we always will be in love," Amy saving waving at Shawn who blew her a kiss.

"Whatever, just tell me this much at least: did you visit Jericho's apartment in the spring of 2007?" Mr. Elliott asked Amy even though she was still admiring her husband.

"To talk him out of assaulting Hunter, yes we did," Amy replied.

"Jericho was going to take revenge on Hunter for costing him his left eye is that right?" Mr. Elliott said.

"Yes that's right, Shawn and I tried to get him to forgive hunter but he refused. His hatred of Hunter is the purest hatred I've ever known, next to my father's who like Jericho is also dead," Amy said and Jericho shuddered at the idea of being killed by the Anointed woman of God.

"So what did you do when Jericho wouldn't forgive Hunter?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"We left his apartment and went back home," Amy said.

"So you didn't set fire to his house before you left?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"No we didn't," Amy said.

"But this report from the fire department says that the fire started just after you left the house, how do you explain that?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Amy said and the D.A knew where the prosecutor was going.

"Amy Michaels please tell the court about Righteous Indignation," Mr. Elliott said and Mr. Metcalfe shook his head in distress.

"Righteous Indignation is the spontaneous burst of God's judgment in the form of intense, sometimes unbearable heat or fire," Amy explained.

"And where does Righteous Indignation come from, who uses Righteous Indignation?" Mr. Elliott said and Amy was trapped. If she confessed to using Righteous Indignation the prosecutor would make her look like a murderer.

"This is hard to explain to an unbeliever but I'll try to explain it the best way I can. Righteous Indignation saved my husband's life. Jericho ordered two of his employees to kill Shawn and Rey Mysterio in San Diego back in 2007 long after we visited him to try and convince him to let his grudge against Hunter go. Righteous Indignation saved both of their lives that day," Amy said.

"How so?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"You know how a storm resets the atmosphere after destroying the conditions that created it? That's how Righteous Indignation works, it destroys the evil that disturbed the Heavenlies and it's something neither Shawn nor I can control," Amy explained hoping that Mr. Elliott would accept her answer.

"So on the day you and your husband visited Jericho you destroyed something evil. Who gave you the right to decide what's good and what's evil? Mr. Elliott asked Amy and Arthur shook his head furiously as Amy was about to drop the G word.

"God did," Amy replied and the prosecutor laughed at her.

"The only thing God is gonna give you and your friends is the punishment you all deserve for trying to kill an innocent man. No further questions your honor," Mr. Elliott said.

"You may step down Mrs. Michaels," Judge Hartman said and Amy lifted her simmering body off the witness stand and shook her head as she approached her very angry lawyer.

"You had to say it didn't you? You couldn't leave God at home in the Sandbox you had to bring him to court! Now I got nothing to counter the prosecution's argument with Amy, do you know what you just did up there? You basically said that God told you to kill Chris Jericho!" Arthur Metcalfe said. "If you wanna go on a holy crusade be my guest but not on my time and that goes for you too Jeff Hardy." he said turning and pointing his finger at Jeff's sullen face. "No disappearing, no flying, no more freaky stuff. We've got five more days left of this trial and I don't need God screwing it up. Understand?"

"Sorry man I tuned you out about two minutes ago," Jeff replied and Arthur Metcalfe was now seething on account of Jeff's total lack of concentration and the angelic accused stared at him in shock.

"Mr. Metcalfe if it wasn't for God we wouldn't even be here right now," Amy said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Exactly, glad we're finally on the same page," Arthur said.

"The trial will resume in the morning," Judge Hartman said and the accused talked amongst themselves.

"That's not what I meant Arthur you're panicking because you think Jericho's going to win this trial," Amy said to the D.A.

"I just want the case to speak for itself the innocent vs. the guilty and right now Jericho's looking pretty innocent," Arthur Metcalfe said.

"Great you're drunk on Jerichohol, you're a raging Jerichoholic now," Chyna said.

"No I am not, whatever that is. All I asked is that you keep God to yourself and up until today you all did that. Now you sound crazy!" Arthur said packing you his briefcase angrily.

"Did you not hear me say that Righteous Indignation saved Shawn's life? Would you rather God let him and Rey-Rey die on the freeway?" Amy said.

"I'd rather not know what happened on that day period," Arthur said.

"Why not?" Shawn asked but Arthur remained silent. "Hello I asked you a question, answer it," Shawn said sternly and Arthur sighed.

"Let's just say I'm representing the wrong client," Arthur said. "I'll see you tomorrow and Jeff, no funny business,"

Jeff couldn't be funny if he tried, hearing his attorney describe the man now living with his wife in his former boss' body as innocent and him and his friends as evil was not funny at all. He was next to go on the stand but watching his wife as she pretended to hate him made it highly unlikely that he would be able to keep it together like his lawyer wanted him too. If Arthur Metcalfe thought Jeff was crazy now he was in for a big surprise when Jeff used his God given powers and took matters into his own enigmatic hands.


	25. Grounding Jeff Hardy

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Twenty Five – Grounding Jeff Hardy

Day 8 of the trial

Jeff tried not to let the sight of Stephanie encouraging Jericho get to him but it was hard; the idea of Stephanie being anywhere near him made his skin crawl.

"Mr. Hardy please answer the question?" Judge Hartman said to Aqua Libre but Jeff was in another world right now, a world where Jericho didn't exist and he and his family were all together again.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the bailiff said for the second time and Jeff Hardy came back to reality.

"I do," he said and he took the witness stand as the bailiff took the Bible Jeff had sworn on and wiped off what appeared to be a thin layer of water.

"Mr. Hardy how would you describe your relationship with Chris Jericho?" Mr. Elliott asked the former TNA World Champion.

"I don't have one, we don't really know each other wrestling wise," Jeff replied.

"What about outside the wrestling ring, did you socialize with each other?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"No," Jeff replied.

"Then how did you end up marrying his wife?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"It all started with Aurora," Jeff said and the very mention of her name made his throat hoarse from the emotion it invoked.

"Who is Aurora?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"She's the firstborn child of Stephanie and Hunter a.k.a Triple H," Jeff replied.

"And how did you get to know her?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"I used to babysit Aurora when she was a baby, when Steph and I fell in love she was an added bonus," Jeff said.

"Why wee you so close to this child that isn't your own?" Mr. Elliott said.

"We both hate Chris Jericho," Jeff replied through gritted teeth. One side o the court room changed color after he spoke and how a bright purple light had appeared out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Judge Hartman said. "Nevermind, proceed,"

"Why do you hate Chris Jericho, you just said that you hardly knew him?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"I didn't know him but Aurora did, he tore her family apart and he put her through things no child should ever have to go through," Jeff said and now the purple light was darkening and there was a green light coming from the other side of the court room. Trish and Randy looked at DX and shook their heads because Jeff was about to freak everybody out.

"What is going on in here?" the judge said. "Are your clients responsible for this Mr. Metcalfe?"

"Your honor my clients haven't left my sight for 48 hours how could they be behind this?" Mr. Metcalfe said although what he felt was the exact opposite, he knew Jeff was behind this.

"Mr. Elliott can you continue with all this distraction?" Judge Hartman asked the prosecutor.

"I'll try your honor," Mr. Elliott replied and then the court room went black.

"Oh boy here we go," Trish said knowing what was going to happen.

The court room was like a dark room but green, purple and pink colors were shining from the ceiling onto Jeff Hardy. His Gift from God was triggered by Mr. Elliott's line of questioning combined with the stress of seeing Stephanie and Jericho together.

"Mr. Hardy I've got one more question for you and then I'm gonna be done. When you were working for the WWE did DX ever encourage you to pursue Stephanie McMahon?" Mr. Elliott asked Jeff.

"Hunter didn't think much of me as a babysitter or a wrestler but he came around when both Stephanie and Aurora started looking my way," Jeff replied with a smile. "They couldn't resist me; to Ro-Ro I was the friend she never had and the father she always wanted. To Stephanie, I was the answer to her prayers,"

"How were you the answer to her prayers Jeff weren't you seeing ex-WWE Diva Ashley Massaro?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"Ashley's married now and she has nothing to do with this," Jeff replied.

"What about the child you fathered together? You turned your back on him just so you could climb the proverbial wrestling ladder and be Stephanie's latest lover boy isn't that right?" Mr. Elliott said and Trish sunk into Randy's lap.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know who I am and what I'm capable of and you disrespect me in front of the judge and my wife? I'm Jeff Hardy, I'm a legend in the wrestling business and I sure as Hell didn't need to sleep with Stephanie to be a legend!" Jeff replied.

"No you just had to make sure no other legends got in your way, legends like my client, a 7 time World Champion," Mr. Elliott said referring to Jericho and Jeff laughed.

"And yet he still sucks," Jeff replied and everyone laughed.

"No further questions your honor," Mr. Elliott said and Jericho smirked at Jeff and made Stephanie come over to him. He pointed to his cheek and asked Stephanie to kiss him which she did and Jeff Hardy snapped.

"What's that sound?" Arthur Metcalfe said.

"That's the sound of chaos unfolding," Trish replied and Arthur was about to ask her what she meant by that but soon he wouldn't have to. The sound of hundreds of birds flying towards the court house took over the court room and they were accompanying Dani the Dragonfly who burst through the court house door to the court room and glided over to Jeff Hardy waiting for him to jump onboard. The birds of various colors and species flew in circles around the prosecution's table and Mr. Elliott flew under his table while Chris Jericho sat perfectly still. He knew as long as he was in Hunter's body there was nothing Jeff could do to him. So smug was he that he forgot about Stephanie and suddenly all at once the birds lifted her from underneath like a cherry picker and took her high up into the air.

"Put her down!" Chris Jericho demanded but the birds ignored him and waited for Jeff Hardy to move.

"Jeff don't do this!" Stephanie said to her husband as he boarded Dani's segmented body.

"Just tell me that you love me and I'll tell the birds and Dani to go," Jeff said and Stephanie knew why he was doing this. He was doing it to prove that she was in love with him.

"I can't, he's watching my every move and he's listening to my every word. You know I can't do anything that shows I love you it'll ruin everything!" Stephanie said in a quiet but firm voice.

"But you do love me don't you?" Jeff asked and Stephanie felt her true emotions coming through but she couldn't show the in court.

"I'm sorry Jeff you're just going to have to trust me on this," Stephanie replied. "Now send the birds away and go back to your seat,"

The Ortons watched as the Oracle God had given Randy last week began to unfold. In the Oracle Jeff would kidnap Stephanie and take her to Jamaica and stay with the Hennigans. Then the rest of them would suffer the consequences and go to prison for 25 years. Jeff wasn't thinking clearly and he certainly didn't want to get them all locked up but even more important was that he didn't want his wife alone with Chris Jericho.

"Stephanie if I leave you alone with him and anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Jeff said but Stephanie was thinking clearly and as far as she was concerned this colorful chaos had gone on long enough.

"I'm sorry Jeff but we're sticking to the plan," Stephanie said and she kicked Jeff off of Dani and he fell onto the ground. The birds encircled him and Stephanie was free to run back into Jericho's arms which she did while Arthur Metcalfe attended to his client.

"Shew birds, shew!" he said to the animals but they wouldn't leave until Jeff told them to. He did by raising one hand and motioned for them to leave.

"Go," he said simply and Dani and the birds left and the bailiff locked the court room door behind them. The bright colorful lights disappeared into a grey ash cloud and the judge leaned over to the utterly miserable Jeff Hardy after Arthur helped him to his feet.

"That was pretty extraordinary, Jeff Hardy talks to animals I had no idea you had so many talents. For disrupting this trial however you leave me with no choice but to find you in contempt of court. The bailiff will escort you to the court jail where you will remain until morning. Bailiff take the client to his cell," Judge Hartman said and the bailiff did so while the Ortons blew out a long sigh of relief.

"Thank God; that could have gone a lot worse," Trish said to Amy, Shawn and Chyna.

"Was that the thing ya'll didn't wanna tell us about, the thing that you said was gonna happen?" Shawn asked them and the Ortons nodded that it was; what Trish and Randy didn't explain was that Jeff's super-amazing outburst was just a drop in the ocean compared to what God had in store for the angelic accused and the ones they loved.


	26. Trish or Dare?

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Twenty Six – Trish or Dare?

Day 9 of the trial

Trish and Randy were on the witness stand today and Jeff Hardy was still being held for contempt. When Hunter found out what happened he nearly pulled a Jeff Hardy moment and threatened to kidnap Stephanie and hide her in Jamaica himself. The Ortons backed Stephanie's decision to remain at Jericho's side, even though they couldn't guarantee her safety. That rattled Hunter's cage even more, almost as much as it had Jeff and Aurora, the latter of whom was back at the Sandbox now.

The Nashes were keeping an eye on her while Rebecca Michelle was at school and it was a full-time job. Aurora flew back and forth between Long Island, New York and Greenwich, Connecticut but she kept on going back to Jericho to check on her Mom. Stephanie didn't want to have to yell at her firstborn every time she showed up so Kevin and Tristen Nash had taken to extremes to keep her grounded. They rented a DX helicopter and followed Aurora in the air and whenever she decided to go see her Mom they were on her tail and forced her to go back home. That only aggravated Aurora further, still she wouldn't disrespect the Kliq so she always did as the Nashes asked and flew back home with tears in her eyes. Finally the Nashes couldn't take the water falling inside the Sandbox anymore and they took Undertaker up on Shawn's idea to pair Aurora up with Steven Borden II, the son of the "Icon" Sting. After the trial Aurora and Steven would go on a blind date with the ARK Angels along as chaperones. It was bound to be an interesting night but that was yet to come, right now the only thing the ARK Angels cared about was the next day in the trial.

"Mrs. Trish Orton, how did you now my client?" Mr. Elliott asked Trish Stratus.

"Jericho and I worked together in the WWE before I retired and he went insane. We were very close but we fell out when he became an evil DX-hating freak," Trish said.

"And how close were you and Jericho Mrs. Orton?" Mr. Elliott asked Trish.

"If you mean did we have sex the answer is no," Trish replied.

"You slept with quite a few of the top WWE Superstars before you married Randy Orton, why didn't you sleep with Chris Jericho?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"Aside from the fact that he was crazy about Stephanie Hardy Jericho isn't really my type, he's a short, dumb blond and he's not as sexy as he thinks he is," Trish said and the ARK Angels and the McMahons laughed.

"Okay you've made your point. How close were you to DX before you retired from the WWE?" Mr. Elliott asked as Jericho snarled at his beautiful arch enemy.

"I wasn't close to either Shawn or Hunter but Joanie and I go way back. We revolutionized women's wrestling without us there wouldn't be a Kelly Kelly or Awesome Kong," Trish said. "We raised the bar so high Divas and Knockouts have been trying to reach the standard we set ever since. It's a compliment really,"

"So what did you do when Joanie and Hunter broke up, were you mad at Hunter?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"No I was more focused on my career, that's when I met Amy a.k.a Lita; we became best friends that year," Trish replied.

"Amy Dumas now Amy Michaels went onto eventually marry the other half of DX – the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, what did you think of that?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"I was happy but I was concerned that Shawn and Amy getting together wouldn't be easy. Shawn had just lost his beloved wife Rebecca and Amy was engaged to Adam Copeland better known as Edge. It was complicated but it was worth ever tear, every accusation and every prayer," Trish replied and she smiled at the Anointed Couple who smiled right back.

"Prayer? So you and your friends prayed that Shawn and Amy would get together? Just like you prayed that Stephanie and Jeff Hardy would get together? Seems like when you pray for stuff to happen innocent and unsuspecting people get hurt. Tell me Trish Stratus, what happened to you, Amy and Melina Perez Hennigan in September 2006?" Mr. Elliott asked.

"You're gonna have to be more specific a lot of stuff happened to us that year?" Trish replied avoiding the question.

"Yes but one big significant and highly unusual thing happened to all three of you in September 2006, what was that Mrs. Orton?" Mr. Elliott asked and Trish remembered that she was under oath.

"On the night after Unforgiven PPV, Amy, Melina and me received Divine Gifts from God. I became the Truth: Trish Stratus, Amy became Anointed Amy and Melina became Melina the Miraculous. Together we formed an angelic trio known to the world as ATM: Authority to Minister. We've saved people's lives for over a decade and we've been rewarded for our work by the former President of the United States George W. Bush. What have you done that could even compare to that Mr. Elliott?" Trish replied and Arthur Metcalfe sunk into his chair deflated.

"You tell me you're the Truth: Trish Stratus," Mr. Elliott replied smartly.

"Okay I'll tell you what you've done Mr. Elliott, I'll tell the whole court room what you've done. Last year you got a girl in the library downtown pregnant and when she told you she was having your baby you forced her to have an abortion. When she refused she told her father who didn't believe her at the time and that girl's father is Judge T. Hartman," Trish said and Mr. Elliott's face became as white as powder. Judge Hartman couldn't believe his ears.

"That was you?" he said to Mr. Elliott who had almost wet his pants and Jericho scowled at Trish who was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Mr. Hartman I can explain, I had just gotten divorced and I was horny. Your daughter means absolutely nothing to me – whoa, did I just say that out loud?" Mr. Elliott said covering his mouth when he realized that he had: The Truth had made the truth come out.

"Get out of my court room; I want you off this case immediately! Mr. Chris Jericho you have 48 hours to find yourself another lawyer," Judge Hartman said.

"But there's only two more days left of the trial?" Jericho complained.

"Court is adjourned until Monday," Judge Hartman said and as he banged his gavel Jericho saw the whole case slip through his evil fingers thanks to The Truth: Trish Stratus.

"I'm so sorry Chris, how did she know I slept with the judge's daughter and got her pregnant?" Victor Elliott said and he was sweating so profusely beads of sweat were gathering on the prosecution's table.

"Because she's the Truth: Trish Stratus and she knows the Truth before it even happens. That means that she also knows what I'm about to do," Jericho said and Stephanie listened closely.

"What's that?" Mr. Elliott asked nervously wiping the sweat from his brow with his silk handkerchief.

"I'm going to prosecute this case myself," Jericho said as Trish rejoined her friends over on the defense table. "And everything Alannah Pirelli, the Deans and Brie Danner say will be held against them with extreme prejudice,"

Stephanie smiled but inside she was terrified; who could be a better advocate for the devil than Chris Jericho, who in her mind and the minds of all her friends and family really was the devil himself.


	27. Worst Christmas Ever!

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Twenty Seven - Worst Christmas Ever

Saturday December 25th 2021, The Sandbox, Greenwich, CT at 2pm

Everyone was over at The Sandbox today, not just because it was Christmas but also because it was Cheyenne Michelle's 13th birthday party. The Nashes were officially hosting the event but so were Shawn, Amy and Hunter, unofficially. Beth Hardy had used her Transference to get Hunter over from Long Island to the Sandbox whilst Shawn, Amy, Chyna, Jeff and the Ortons had been given permission from the court to go home for Christmas day. While they were happy about that they were more concerned with the final verdict that was due to be announced on New Year's Eve. Beth and Jeff Hardy did not stay long, soon after arriving they headed back south to Texas to spend some time with Aurora, the Bordens and the Calloways better known as Sting, his son Steve Borden, Jr, Kane, the Undertaker and his son Garrett.

"Innocent, the verdict is going to be that you're innocent, what else could it be?" Tamara Nash asked Shawn and Hunter whilst everyone tucked into their Christmas lunch. She shoved Randy Orton on the shoulder as The King's Oracle played with his increasingly long black hair. "You're an Oracle, you should know why don't you tell us what God told you and the Mrs. what the verdict's gonna be?" she said.

"I can't, Trish won't let me," Randy said.

"Typical Trish, always trying to control her men," Edge said and Angelina rolled her eyes at him. "You know Trish someday you're gonna have to climb down off that pedastal of yours and act like one of us normals for a change,"

"What does that mean?" Shawn asked Amy who was shoving cranberry onto Shawn's plate leaving the dish with the cranberry sauce in it completely empty.

"It means Edge doesn't know what he's talking about," Randy Orton replied. "Trish will never be normal again,"

Shawn, Hunter and Joanie exchanged intrigued glances with Randy, his words sounded more meaningful than his blaise tone of voice let on.

"Explain yourself TKO, what do you mean Trish'll never be normal again?" Hunter asked Randy.

"How'd you get away from The Deans on Christmas day?" Kelly Kelly asked Hunter.

"I told them I had to come here, when they said no I faked a concussion and they immediately dropped me off at the airport where Undertaker and Sting picked me up and brought me here before going back to Houston to have Christmas with Beth, Jeff and Aurora," Hunter explained and Shawn gasped horrified.

"You faked a concussion?" he said appalled.

"Shawn calm down and finish your cranberry sauce," Amy said.

Hunter frowned at Shawn's shocked expression while Amy pushed cranberry sauce into her husband's gaping mouth.

"What you think because I'm in some 12 year-old's body I was gonna stop being myself? What are you thinking Shawn?" Hunter replied and Cheyenne shook her head.

"Yeah Dad what are you thinking?" she said and everyone laughed except Shawn who couldn't help but notice Tristen's arm stretched over this daughter's slim shoulder like a scarf. He eyed the blue-eyed heir to the Kliq standing at a very impressive height whle Amy smiled and smiled and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Shawn asked his wife curiously.

"Here Shawn have some more turkey," Tamara Nash said stuffing a piece into Shawn's mouht before he could say anything. Tammy sensed Shawn had something to say and knowing the notorious Righteous Indignation her dear old friend was carrying very well she thought that conversation would be better on a full stomach. Cameron also noticed the way his father looked at Tristen but like Amy he just smiled because he knew how happy his sister was and who better to make her happ than his long-time best friend Tristen Nash.

"Aren't they the cutest couple?" Cameron asked LC, the warrior bride-in-waiting had just about enough of hearing what a cute couple Tristen and Cheyenne were for one day. Everyone was talking about them - everyone on the East coast was talking about wrestling's hottest power couple; Charlene McKenzie, the Montenegros and LC's Holy Hollywood connection of gospel singers and musicians who were based in New York City. LC was now at the upchuck point and she was about to spew some serious chunks.

"Yes they're the cutest, yes they reek of new love smell but can we please focus on the main reason we're here this afternoon? To celebrate the life of Jesus Christ our Savior who by the way is expecting all of us to make sure this court csae goes well and we can have a wonderful Christmas next year when this whole ordeal is behind us," LC said passionately to a rousing ovation from her family and their close friends.

"Well we've got Alannah Pirelli and the Deans testifying on Monday and Tuesday next week, Brie Danner testifying on Wednesday and then the verdict on Friday, we win, case closed," Hunter said and Joanie looked at him. "What's up my darling?" he asked his wife.

"Does that mean next week you'll go back to normal?" she asked him and Hunter was instantly offended.

"Its me Joanie, your husband, I'm as normal as I always was," Hunter said and Shawn laughed.

"Which wasn't very normal at all," he said and Hunter ignored him and focused on his beautiful wife instead.

"I know you're thinking - "I can't be in love with a 12 year old kid from upstate New York!" But the truth is I'm still the man you married Jo-Jo, I'm just trapped. We're all trapped in this huge web of lies that Jericho has been spinning for over a decade. The man wants to destroy us all, me especially but he won't get what he wants because Brie is gonna mare sure the judge hears the truth. Finally the world will know the truth about Chris Jericho and then we'll all be free to start off where we left off: watching my darling firstborn get married to Shawn's ugly firstborn right here in Greenwich, Connecticut," Hunter said and Joanie couldn't help but laugh as Amy quickly pinned her husband's foot to the floor as he threathened to superkick the 12 year-old degenerate half way across the Sandbox for insulting his son.

"Easy Shawn he's just winding you up as always, Hunter - don't ever change," Amy said to Hunter before kissing him on the head and his eyes wondered south of Amy's neckline for a moment and Shawn's eyes nearly popped out of his always well-groomed head.

"Did you just eye my wife's goodies?" Shawn said in utter disgust.

"Yeah so, you did, that's how you ended up together. You're selfish Shawn; Amy was mine first! She was thoughtful enough to settle for you after I refused her but I'm the one she really loves. She cares about me enough to hug me and kiss me, unlike you Kliq brother! You could learn a lot from Big Red Shawn, a lot!" Hunter said and half the wrestlers and their loved ones were on the floor laughing as Shawn's face lit up like a red light bulb.

"Amy, do me a favor and put my shirt on, now," Shawn said removing his unbuttoned shirt which hwas melted from his body onto hers in a matter of seconds. Shawn pulled Hunter up by the scruff of his Christmas sweater that Mrs. Dean had knitted for him and he looked him right in the eyes.

"I don't care whose body you're in nobody eyes my wife's goodies at Christmas. Now behave yourself Hunter or I'm telling the Deans you were bad and then you can spend the rest of your Christmas on Long Island with Jeremy's parents," Shawn said firmly and Hunter started to cry.

"Oh Shawn you made your best friend cry," Amy said melodramatically and Shawn shook his head at his wife's sarcasm.

"You made your best friend cry on Christmas," came the disapproving but equally sarcastic voice of Big Kevin Nash. "Hang your head in shame Shawn,"

" - but Kevin he . . . " Shawn stuttered.

"Hang your head in shame!" Kevin repeated and Shawn lowered his head and looked at his shoes while everyone crowded around Hunter in the 12 year-old boy from Long Island's body to make sure he was okay.

"Don't cry Hunter Shawn's jsut being a grinch, how would you like a big hug from Big Red, would that make you feel better?" Amy said and Hunter's borrowed face lit up like the 20ft Christmas tree sitting in the Sandbox.

"Oh yes it would!" he replied jubilantly. "This is the best Christmas a 12 year-old boy could ever have!"

"You're not Jeremy you're a full grown married man now get off my wife!" Shawn said pulling Amy back but without hurting her.

"Daddy what's wrong with you, Uncle Hunter's only fooling around," Cheyenne said and Shawn took her interruption as an opportunity to say what he's been wanting to say ever since the party started.

"Since when are you talking down to me young lady? Don't let this new stud give you amnesia; you know more than anyone how protective I am of the women in my life and you are the last one of them who should be mouthing off to me Cheyenne Michelle," Shawn said and Cheyenne crossed her arms across her ever growing chest angrily.

"What are you talking about, you're acting weird Daddy," Cheyenne said puzzled by her father's words.

"No I'm not I'm always like this," Shawn replied and Amy nodded.

"That's right, nothng gets your father riled up more than someone getting a good shot of ole' Big Red's goodies," Amy said and Cheyenne frowned.

"What does that have to do with me though Daddy? What's going on with you?" Cheyenne asked clearly unaware of what all the other men in her life were now aware of. Shawn's little girl weren't so little anymore on any part of her body.

"Let's just say I don't like the way you and Tristen have been acting lately. Why are you too so close? Didn't I tell you to take things slow? Everyone I see you you've got your arms around each other, I don't like where this is going and I think you're moving too fast," Shawn said.

"Too fast? Daddy we've known each other since we were kids," Cheyenne protested.

"You still are kids! Having a driver's license and a college education does not make you an adult," Shawn said and Rebecca Michelle nodded.

"He's afraid you guys are gonna screw up and have sex before you get married - sorry Daddy I had to cut to the chase. After all today is my birthday and you guys are the worst birthday slash Christmas party guests ever," Remi said and Cheyenne gasped at her sister's revelation that undoubtedly came from her dear RJO, Randy Jr's mouth.

"You really think I'd be so stupid as to get in bed with Tristen Nash?" Cheyenne asked Shawn coming closer to him appaled by the very suggestion of her having pre-marital sex with anyone. "Daddy I know Tristen better than you do and he would never take advantage of me like that, how dare you!" Cheyenne said indignantly and she slapped her father hard across the face. The slap was so hard it shook the Heavenlies and the angel Rebecca fell frown the third Heaven (there are three in total) into the midst of her Earthbound family.

"Shawn I expect you to consult me before talking to my beloved children about sex. Chey-Chey's got my mouth and your temper, that's not a combination you wanna take lightly God boy," Rebecca said to Shawn as Amy soothed her husband swollen cheek with the balm of Gilead. The healing ointment coldn't take away the shock of Cheyenne's defiant blow from his heart and Cheyenne gradually realized the mistake she had just made.

"Daddy I'm so sorry, I lost my temper and I coudn't stop myself, forgive me please sir," Cheyenne begged her father lowering her head in shame but Shawn was too upset to reply.

"I'll speak on your father's behalf Chey-Chey," the angel Rebecca said. "You see Cheyenne when your father sees you he sees me many years ago. He sees a beautiful, gorgeous, indescribably awesome woman of God that he loves dearly once again falling in love with a Nash. When I cheated on your father many years ago I broke your father's heart -"

" - And Uncle Kevin's bed," Cameron added.

"Thank you son but you can't guilt-trip an angel," Rebecca replied. "That's why I'm up there and you're still down here and if you got a problem with that Cameo we'll I've got two words for you - Jesus Christ. Now where was I - oh yes my beloved daughter's bitch slap to her annoying father," Rebecca said before clearing her throat and ignoring the laughs coming from Hunter, Joanie, Amy, the Nashes and the lovely LC Helmsley soon-to-be Michaels. It bothered Rebecca that the Hardys were nowhere to be seen because she knew who they were with and why they were with them and she reminded herself to talk to The Truth: Trish Stratus about that later. "I broke your father's heart, don't make the same mistake I made Cheyenne. Give Shawn the repsect that a man of God deserves and make sure Tristen treats you with respect, because if he disrespects you, your father will kill him right in front of you, with God's full approval, do you understand me child?" Rebecca said firmly and Cheyenne nodded.

"Tristen does respect me Daddy, in fact . . ."

"Oh boy here we go," Rebecca said rolling her eyes.

"In fact what?" Shawn asked with a concerned look on his face finally finding his voice again after Cheyenne's tremedous slap to his delicate face.

"Should we tell them?" Cheyenne asked Tristen.

"Sure why not now that we're all here I guess now would be the best time to tell you all that I asked Cheyenne to marry me today and she said yes. We're engaged and we're getting married in the New Year!" Tristen said and the Angel Rebecca quickly hugged the newly engaged couple before taking flight and going back to Heaven. She wasn't supposed to stay and watch Shawn's Righteous Indignation hit the Sandbox roof, God had more important things for her to do today mostly down south.

"ENGAGED? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND CHEYENNE MICHELLE?" Shawn roared shaking the Sandbox like a major earthquake. "YOU'RE ONLY EIGHTEEN AND YOU'RE STILL IN COLLEGE!"

"No I'm not I dropped out yesterday and I'm gonna be a professional wrestler full time at TNA and Tristen's gonna be my manager," Cheyenne said merrily and Shawn's hair flushed red and the temperature in the Sandbox leapt to unberable degrees.

"Okay its official, this is the worst Christmas ever, everybody out!" Rebecca Michelle said to everyone, only her family stayed along with Randy Jr who was becoming an ever more necessary part of her life these days and Randy's parents were fully aware of it even though her parents were not.

"Daddy calm down, its okay were in love!" Cheyenne said and it was clear to everyone who knew her that Cheyenne was in love with Tristen Nash, everyone except her father that is. "Come on Daddy celebrate with me, who knows I mean, if God sees fit you could be a grandfather this time next year!"

"Okay now this is definitely the worst Christmas ever," Remi said as her father passed out on the Sandbox floor under the 20ft Christmas tree.

The Ortons looked at each other knowing if Shawn knew what they knew about the blow they were all about to be dealt before the end of the year he would never come to. RJ squeezed his mother's hand and his father kissed him while the DX family rallied around Shawn Michaels. Cheyenne and Tristen's engagement had overshadowed Christmas and Remi's birthday but RJ was their Gift to her today. Next year she was gonna need someone else to hold her hand and support her through the tough times and to Trish and Randy their little oracle was just the boy for the job.

They also knew that he wasn't the only boy that wanted the job of holding Rebecca Michelle's hand, Angelo Jericho did too but he wasn't here today as his demonic father Chris Jericho banned him, his sister Angela and Stephanie from coming to the Christmas party.

"Did you guys know this was gonna happen?" Tamara Nash asked the Ortons.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

"Well you could have told us, I would have moved the Christmas tree and gotten Shawn something soft to fall back on," Tammy said indignantly but Trish and Randy ignored her. The Truth was there was so much the Ortons couldn't say they could only speak when God said so and He had not given them permisson to tell their dearly beloved friends about the engagement, the verdict of the trial next week or that other thing . . . that thing that made the hair on the back of Trish's neck stand on end. When she thought about the Oracle her husband Randy had revealed to her concerning Stephanie Marie Hardy, all Trish could think was _poor Stephanie, poor Stephanie_ and how much she hated Chris Jericho.


	28. Jailhouse Shock

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Twenty Eight - Jail House Shock

L.A County jail, Sunday December 26th, 2021

Shawn Michaels shook his head until the cob-webs came out, Jeff Hardy watched him in amusement.

"You can't shake it can you?" Jeff asked Shawn. HBK had been trying to get the last 24 hours out of his head. His beloved daughter Cheyenne was engaged to the son of hs oldest friend Tristen Nash and they were getting married on New Year's Day.

"Kev must have put Tris up to it, why on Earth woud Cheyenne drop out of college to get married to and have babies for Tristen unless he convinced his son to put the idea inside her pretty little head?" Shawn asked trying to find reason in what amounted to insanity to him. "It just doesn't make sense,"

It does make sense baby, they're in love!" Amy said. "I'm overjoyed about their engagement, aren't they just the cutest couple Shawn?"

Shawn looked up from where he sat into his wife's copper brown eyes and saw that they were full of enthusiasm for what was the worst day of his daughter's life as far as he was concerned.

"Why are you overjoyed Amy? My baby girl is getting married, she has no business getting married, she's got her whole life ahead of her why does she need to get married now?" Shawn asked.

"Because she's in love - duh?" Amy replied her attitude towards Shawn's girl-child now irritating the Heartbreak Kid, "Why are you not getting this?"

Shawn sighed into his hands and his neck touched Randy Orton's knee, he was sitting on the ground in front of him and his lovely other half Ortons sat together quietly allowing Shawn to vent his anger without saying anything to him because they were under strict orders from Above not to say a word about what happened at the Sandbox on Christmas Day.

Shawn turned around to face the King's Oracle and looked up at a marble-toned face covered with nine inches of long brown hair.

"Whao dude when did your hair get so long?" Shawn asked his young friend.

"Since we got locked up, I haven't bothered to cut it," Randy replied.

"But its so long, your hair's longer than mine now," Shawn said pulling at his ponytail fondly. He liked having the longest hair because he liked it when Amy brushed it through every morning and every night.

"That won't be the case for much longer," Trish said and Shawn frowned at the Truth: Trish Stratus.

"What do you mean by that?" Shawn asked Trish.

"Look how thick and shiny it is," Chyna said touching Orton's dark locks. "Don't cut it, Shawn's just jealous of anyone who has better hair than he does," she added.

"I am not jealous! Why is everyone picking on me this weekend?" Shawn said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Why are you being such a drama queen?" Amy said brushing through Randy's hair with her hands, "Its so soft! Its way more softer than Shawn's,"

"First I'm a grinch now I'm a drama queen with bad hair, why is it that nobody but me can understand what a colossal mess Christmas was!" Shawn said.

"I know what this is really all about," Jeff Hardy said suddenly with a sly smile on his face. He leaned forward and Shawn saw peace in his glitteing green eyes and wondered where the miserable guy whose his soul had poured out onto the floor of the jail cell had gone. Shawn smiled brightly knowing that a weekend with the Deadman and his family had gone a logn way into healing Jeff's formerly broken heart while God worked on his spirit which was now back in God's hands where it belonged. "You know what's bothering you Shawn and it ain't got nothing to do with Christmas,"

"Yes, my daughter and her stupid fiance - that's what's bothering me Jeff," Shawn replied indignantly but Jeff shook his head.

"No that's not what's bothering you my brother in Christ. You're upset because your daughter is going to lose her virginity to a Nash," he said and as he said those words Shawn swallowed hard, it was true he was upset about that, very upset indeed.

"You're right Jef which is weird because Trish and Randy haven't said anything and they're God's mouthpiece, God must have a pretty small mouth," Shawn said shooting the Ortons a disapproving look but as usual they ignored him because only God could open their mouths and reveal his plans for His angelic servants. "I love Tris and his family but I know how Nash men feel about Michaels' women and I'm afraid that this wedding is all just a farce to get Cheyenne into bed," Shawn said seriously and the jail cell grew dim with darkened faces of the DX family and their friends.

"So you're saying that this whole thing could be a lie?" Chyna said apalled that Tristen would do such a thing.

"Joanie have you had a good look at your god daughter recently? She's grown up in a way that I never thought she would. Who woulda thought a Michaels' girl would end up with a Mickie James body by the age of eighteen? A body that is too hot for her to handle if you know what I mean," Shawn said and Amy chuckled to herself but not loud enough to anger her already hot-tempered husband; the Truth was she too was sharing his concern about Tristen's intentions towards Shawn's daughter and she was about to voice her concern as-well.

"I hate to say this my beloved but Cheyenne's got the kind of body that would make hard-working men pay a whole year's salary for a one night stand," Amy said and as disgusted as Shawn was by his wife's choice of words he knew she was right and he could tell from the looks on the faces of everyone around him that night that they felt the same way.

"I have to convince her that this marriage is just a mirage. Tristen doesn't want to marry my daughter he just wants to add her to the list," Shawn said his face now darkening with Righteous Indignation towards Kevin Nash's only son. "He doesn't love Chey but I know we all do and if you guys are in agreement with me maybe we can covnince them to wait a year or two and if they're still "in love" by then I'll give them both my blessing and I'll walk my darling Cheyenne down the isle into Tristen's waiting arms on their wedding day,"

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" Jeff Hardy said out-of-the-blue. "I seem to remember you not wanting them to get together earlier this year,"

Suddenly it all came back to the Anointed Couple. "The Law of Attraction!" they cried together.

"Yes I remember, earlier this year some ungodly force called satan brought Chey and Tris together and we prayed him out of them," Shawn recalled.

"But baby if we drove the devil out of them why are they still in love?" Amy asked and the Anointed Couple both turned to Trish and Randy Orton who hadn't said a word during this whole thing.

"Don't look at us we can't tell you what happened, in a few weeks time everything will be explained," Trish said.

"Okay but at least tell us if I'm right about Tristen, surely God will allow you to give me that much," Shawn said.

"You're her father Shawn, you're always right," Randy replied.

"What does that mean Randy? Quit talking to me in riddles I'm not that smart and you know that's the Truth!" Shawn exclaimed indignantly.

"Amen," Amy said and Shawn shot her the look she'd been hoping to avoid. "I love it when you get mad at me baby," she added and Shawn's angry eyes softened into loving ones at the stroke of his wife's words to his normally tender heart.

"You think God gave us the Gift of prophecy and revelation knowledge to make you feel better about being a father Shawn? Cheyenne is a child of God, on top of that she's a third member of the ARK Angels of DX and God will never let her be put to shame," Trish said and Shawn gave her a Kiss of Life in return for her re-assuring words.

"Thanks Truth I needed to hear that," Shawn said and Trish was suddenly all jelly in the belly.

"Your pleasure is always mine Shawn," she said invigorated by his holy Kiss and Randy nodded as a sign of thanks to Shawn for making his wife feel that way.

"It takes a real man to admit that you're much better at satisfying my wife than I am," Randy said and everyone laughed.

A few seconds later they were visited by Batista, CM Punk, the ARK Angels of DX and Hunter courtesy of Beth Hardy's time-travelling Gift of Transcendence.

"Guys we have an emergency on our hands and its going to put the trial in jeopardy," Punk said and he was freaked, Batista was too but he covered it up with his armor of muscle. Punk was too skinny to hide his feelings and as they explained what happened at Melina and Johnny's house in Santa Monica, the Ortons listened as God's Oracle to them unfolded before their very ears without saying a word.


	29. The Rated R Mob Daughter

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder, Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Jericho on their behalf. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn, Randy, Jeff and Joanie from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Twenty Nine – The Rated R Mob Daughter

The Court Room, Los Angeles, CA, December 27th, 2021 9am:

It was time for Alannah Pirelli to step up to the witness stand and tell the whole world what kind of a man Chris Jericho really was. Shawn, Amy, Jeff, Chyna and the Ortons were counting on it. Ruby was with her and she too was ready to talk but Judge Hartmann wasn't too thrilled when Alannah put Ruby's black mechanical paw on the King James Bible as if to swear her in.

"Ms. Pirelli what are you doing, that plastic toy cannot be sworn in to testify on the defendant's behalf," the judge said to the young woman dressed as if she was going to a funeral. Her big black shades now removed were part of the ensemble complimented by the onyx jewelry and sparking black glitter stilettos. Her ponytail swept her right shoulder and her lips were coated with pale pink lip gloss and they were the prettiest part of an otherwise gloomy appearance.

"Ruby can testify your honor, she can give an account of exactly what Chris Jericho tried to do to DX back in 2007," Alannah said.

"It's not a she it is a plastic mutt now get it off the stand," Judge Hartmann said.

"I'm not a mutt I'm a polymetal android with super computer abilities," Ruby said jumping from Alannah's arms and onto the judge's seat.

"It talks!" Judge Hartman said in shock.

"_She _talks," Alannah corrected the judge and Jericho rolled his eyes and the judge patted Ruby's metallic head.

"Okay, Ruby. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the bailiff said as the judge waved him over.

"I do," Ruby said putting her paw on the Bible and Jericho leapt up and scowled at the robotic dog.

"This is outrageous! Only in L.A could a plastic mutt testify in court!" he yelled and the judge banged his gavel down loudly in objection to Jericho's comments.

"She's not a plastic mutt she's fabulous!" the judge said and Edge laughed at Jericho's expense from where some of the wrestlers were in attendance. Big Show, Kelly Kelly, Kofi Kingston, the Miz and Evan Bourne were with him and they wanted this trial to be over so they could ring in the New Year Jericho-free.

"So Ruby, tell us everything you know about Chris Jericho." The prosecutor asked after Ruby settled down on the witness stand.

"He's an unconscionable human being. Everything that comes from his brain is pure evil. He tried to kill almost everyone in this room," Ruby replied.

"Who did I try to kill?" Jericho asked Ruby.

"The people you are accusing of murder," Ruby replied. "I was there when he tried to kill them,"

"What proof do you have that Jericho tried to kill anyone?" the prosecutor asked.

"If you turn down the lights I'll show you," Ruby replied and Jericho gulped.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Jericho said nervously.

"I want the court to see what happened in L.A. back in 2007 between you and the accused. I can project my experiences, all the need is a dark room for everyone to see the contents of my memory," Ruby replied.

"Wow you can do that?" Judge Hartmann asked impressed.

"Your honor please this is not funny," Jericho said firmly annoyed by the evidence that the judge would soon see that he indeed conspired to kill DX and their loyal family members.

"The dog took an oath, she can't lie, so I say let's see what she's got," the judge said.

Jericho wrenched his hands tightly behind his back, he was so busted and he knew he had no choice but to come clean about the paranoid android incident.

"Your honor that will not be necessary I did it, I programmed Ruby and Rex to kill DX," Jericho admitted. "But I never went through with it. Now can we please take this piece of metallic crap off of the witness stand?"

"Ruby you may step down," the judge said and Ruby hopped off the stand and into Alannah's hands.

"Now it's my turn," she said kissing Ruby before heading back to the stand. As she took her place Edge drifted away remembering Lany as she was; the lost little mafia girl who needed a hero to rescue her and take her back to her parents who were scared for their lives. Now she had no parents and she was more vulnerable than ever. She needed protection. _I'll find someone to protect you Lany, it's the least I can do,_ Edge thought to himself.

"I couldn't help notice those big sunglasses you came into the court room wearing Miss. Pirelli," Jericho said. "If I didn't know better I'd say you had something to hide,"

"I have nothing to hide my life is an open book," Alannah replied. "Ask me anything you want you will only get the truth from me, not lies,"

"Very well, who is your father?" Jericho asked and the D.A objected.

"Your honor what does Ms. Pirelli's family have to do with this case?" the D.A asked.

"Just answer the questions Ms. Pirelli," Judge Hartmann asked the witness.

"My father is now dead; when he was alive he was Nico Pirelli, the most notorious gangster in the USA, maybe even the world. He killed people, kidnapped children and stole and sold goods for money. I can say with absolute conviction that I am glad he is dead," Alannah replied.

"And why is he dead Alannah?" Jericho said and Alannah's face tightened and Edge saw a look in her eye that told him she was unsure of how to answer the question.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt Hardy asked Edge but the Canadian Superstar shook his head that he wasn't sure, he had no idea why she couldn't just answer Jericho's question without looking at him.

"Ms. Pirelli, please answer the question," Jericho said and Alannah stroked Ruby's metallic black head.

"I killed my father," she said and Edge gasped along with the entire court. "Yes I killed Nico Pirelli and I will be a marked woman for the rest of my life because I did what so many tried to do when I was a child but failed to get the job done. You see I never cared whether he was dead or alive until I found out he was my father. Even that revelation stopped bothering me after awhile. Then when I turned 21 last year, he told me that I could have his empire. I am a very wealthy woman now that I am 21 and I am very powerful too. The day before he died Nico Pirelli did something very stupid, he asked me to give up the thing I loved the most for him – my godfather Adam Copeland. He said that I could have whatever I wanted but I would have to stop seeing Adam because Nico hated him for putting him in prison for life. I said no of course and Nico said that he would kill Adam and his whole family and that's when I took matters into my own hands. Nico died in his sleep that night, nobody knows how but me and because he tried to kill me years ago, I'll never have to explain how I did it because it was an act of bravery. There was no way Nico was going to terrorize Adam and his family the way that he terrorized DX, their family and your own family Jericho. You are both monsters and I'm sure you'll see Nico when you go back to Hell!"

The wrestlers cheered Alannah while Jericho seethed with rage.

"Silence in the court!" Judge Hartmann said.

"Your honor Alannah's last words reveal that she cannot be trusted to make sound judgments due to the murderous spirit that comes through her mafia bloodline. The court cannot possibly be expected to believe her or her robotic do about what I allegedly did to DX and their friends? She thinks I'm like her father, she thinks I'm a cold blooded killer. Well Ms. Pirelli murder may run in your family but it most certainly does not run in mine. No further questions your honor," Jericho said smugly.

"Defense your witness," Judge Hartmann said while Jericho returned smugly to his table. The D.A took awhile to approach the witness shooting a dark glare at the Ortons before he got up.

"What did we do?" Randy asked defensively.

"How could you not tell me that one of our most credible witnesses killed her own father?" Mr. Metcalfe snapped.

"You heard her it was in self-defense," Trish snapped back.

"Yeah Nico was gonna kill Edge," Randy added.

"Another one of your closest friends, hmmm what a co-incidence," Mr. Metcalfe said and the accused angelic looked at each other, it looked as though their attorney was no longer on their side.

"What are we going to do we have got to switch lawyers," Jeff Hardy said.

"It doesn't matter, in three days we'll all be outta here anyway," Trish said and the Anointed Couple frowned.

"You keep saying that but you still haven't told us what you mean," Shawn said.

"In three days in the trial will be over and we'll all be free," Trish repeated.

"Okay so now you're just repeating yourself," Shawn said.

"Ssh," Chyna said and Shawn and Amy pretended to zip their mouths while Jeff made eye contact with Edge.

"You owe Lany a solid, she saved your life," Jeff mouthed to Edge who was in shock that his god-daughter had turned into the very thing that he tried to rescue her from; Alannah was a mafia god-daughter and proud of it.

"Angel's not gonna be happy about this AC," Big Show said to Edge, Angel being Edge's wife Angelina Love.

"Why would she be upset about Lany saving us from a mob hit?" Edge asked Big Show irritated.

"Because you are worth more to Lany than her own father, don't you find that just a little bit concerning? I mean what if someone else threatened you, would Lany put a hit out on them too?" Big Show asked.

"Yeah Show she would because understands what it means to be part of my Rated R family and hopefully when I tell Angelina what Lany did she'll be proud of her too," Edge said and Big Show fell silent.

"Dude that's dark," Big Show said. "_Vengeance is mine says the Lord_, we are not to take revenge on others,"

"It wasn't murder it was self-defense Lany's been the victim of her father's lifestyle her whole childhood. One less bully to worry about," Edge said and he waved at Lany with a smile much to the D.A's concern.

"I have no questions for this witness your honor," Mr. Metcalfe said and Lany gasped in horror.

"You don't want the world to know what a horrible monster Chris Jericho is?" Lany said alarmed.

"I think we've heard enough about monsters for one day," Mr. Metcalfe said with a questioning look in his eye. "Off the record Ms. Pirelli, what did your adoptive parents say when you told them that you killed Nico Pirelli?"

"They're dead Mr. Metcalfe, they died months ago I told you that. Edge is all that I have," Alannah said tearfully.

"And if Edge was to hurt you in any way, shape or form how would you handle that? I suppose in the same way that you handled your own father," Mr. Metcalfe said and Alannah burst into tears while Jericho shot the angelic accused a smarmy look. As Alannah removed herself from the stand and ran into Edge's proud and open arms, Jericho made 'the end is near' sign for the accused to see.

"Shouldn't he be doing that to himself? We're gonna win this trial that's what you said right guys?" Shawn asked the Ortons.

"Yeah we're gonna win but this isn't about winning the verdict Shawn, it's about winning the war and that is going to take a lot longer," Trish replied. "After this trial is over we're all going to go through some more fiery trials. Some more fiery than others,"

Randy looked at Shawn and Amy suddenly making it very clear to the Anointed Couple that Trish was talking about them.

"Is there any way you could narrow it down a little?" Amy asked and Trish touched her angelic friend's face gently while stroking her long red hair with the other.

"We'll talk after the trial okay?" Trish said and Amy got a sense of anxiety from her old friends tone. Trish could see that Amy needed more consoling so she said what she said the last time Amy's world was turned upside down. "Just remember whatever happens after the trial, I'm here for you bella," Trish said and she kissed Amy on the mouth affectionately.

_Bella, _Amy thought as Trish pulled away with a smile. _The last time Trish called me that I was breaking up with Matt _Amy leaned on her husband's always supportively shoulder and played with her hair as her thoughts floated into the past. Shawn was more interested in the future and the idea of being a free man in three days certainly was something they could all look forward to. Mr. Metcalfe saw things in a completely different light now; after the Deans and Brie Danner had testified he would have to make his clients look innocent and their accuser guilty of making false accusations against them. The other problem was the closer they got to the trial's end the more and more he questioned the authenticity of his clients' statements. This group of people were obsessed with loyalty and seemed to be surrounded by people who would kill to protect them. It was like DX and their family and friends had brainwashed the people in their circle into believing that they were more than mere human beings and he was sure that was all they were: mere human beings, no different from the hundreds of men and women who professed to be innocent of attempted murder and he put them away for life. On Friday he might have to show that these so-called angels suffered the same fate, only one woman, Brie Danner, had enough ammunition in her arsenal to destroy all doubt that Jericho was the lying murderer from Hell and he would have to do everything he could to make sure that unlike Alannah, Brie remained separated from DX and their friends until Wednesday when she would tell the world the truth about the man who looked like he was about to put DX away for good.


	30. The Deal Breaker

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder, Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Jericho on their behalf. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn, Randy, Jeff and Joanie from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Thirty – The Deal Breaker

Santa Monica, Los Angeles, CA:

Batista had hidden himself outside of a suspicious looking house waiting for CM Punk. They had been following Homicide, former member of LAX for the last two days to see what he was up to. Samoa Joe was visiting friends in California of which Nelson aka Homicide was one. Joe had heard that Homicide had become a real gangster and he wasn't interested in meeting up with his old ROH friends Samoa Joe and CM Punk. Joe knew where he was though and what he was doing, so he told Batista exactly where to find him and Big Dave, being no stranger to the streets himself did not come unprotected. He had Melina's miraculous anointing all over him and he was not afraid to get shot by some former wrestling reject. Punk on the other hand was less dismissive, he knew Nelson very well and hated to see what he had become, so he didn't come with Batista, instead he waited for the Animal to bring the little gangster wannabe to him so they could have a little talk.

Batista caught the eye of Homicide who stood staring back at the Animal like a deer caught in headlights.

"Got him," Batista said to himself and he opened his mouth, "Come on out Homicide, we gotta talk now!"

Homicide smiled and shook his head.

"What the Hell?" Batista said as Homicide revealed what he was smiling about; he pulled Justin Danner to one side and Batista gasped.

"This guy is a friend of yours right?" Homicide said and Justin grimaced at the little Puerto Rican gangster.

Dave looked at Justin knowing exactly what he was thinking, that he and Punk had gotten him and Brie into some serious trouble all because of this trial.

"Don't hurt him Homicide!" Batista cried.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Homicide yelled and he showed that he was holding a gun.

"Dear God," Batista said realising just how bad things were now; not just because Homicide was holding Justin Danner at gunpoint, but because he knew why this was happening.

"If Brie Danner testifies against Jericho on Wednesday, you are looking at a dead man right here!" Homicide said pointing his gun to Justin Danner's head.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in right now? Jericho is not to be trusted Homicide! After this trial is over he'll turn you in!" Batista said.

"Shut up!" Homicide roared and Batista saw the look in Justin's eyes; it was a dangerous look and the last thing Batista needed was for this situation to get any worse.

"What am I going to do?" Batista said to himself, then he got an idea. "Okay I'll just leave," he said and Justin looked up at him horrified.

"WHAT? You're leaving me?" he said in utter shock and Batista turned away to quickly send a text message to Edge.

"Yo Edge, need some help from your Rated R Mob daughter," Batista texted Edge and he explained that Homicide was holding Justin Danner hostage in exchange for Brie not speaking against Jericho on Wednesday.

Edge replied that they would be right there in the meantime Batista waited for Punk to show up with Brie who was one witness DX and their family couldn't afford to lose, not when the last few months of Hell Jericho had put the wrestling world through was almost over.

Meanwhile in Downtown L.A, Big Show watched as Edge got into Alannah's Pirelli's mafia limousine and shook his head. Angelina and Angelica were on their way to L.A to see him but by the time they got in town, Edge would be long gone on his way to Santa Monica with one of the most notorious mob family heiresses on the planet.

Kelly Kelly and Kofi Kingston saw the big man shaking his head in disbelief and walked over to talk to him.

"You okay B.S?" Kelly Kelly said gently and Big Show scowled at her.

"You know Kelly I don't care for that nickname, just call me Paul," Big Show said and Kofi couldn't help but chuckle. "There is nothing good that could possibly come of Edge getting into that car with that woman and heading to a showdown between Homicide and Batista,"

"But he has to do something, Brie will go nuts if anything happens to her husband." Kelly Kelly said.

"What about Edge? Is anyone thinking about anyone besides Jericho right now? He has a wife and kid, those two are gonna freak out when they realise what Alannah Pirelli has gotten Edge into," Big Show said.

"I don't know," Kofi said thinking it over, "Angelina's kind of cool about violence, she watches all those horror movies, I think she can handle the idea of Edge being a mob daughter's godfather,"

"Sure when she was an innocent little girl that needed protection from her monster of a father but Nico's dead now, she's got a chance to make a clean break but instead she's following in her father's footsteps and sticking with the whole mafia thing," Big Show said concerned and he looked and Kelly and Kofi earnestly, "Guys I seriously think something bad is gonna happen in Santa Monica today,"

Kelly and Kofi pondered Big Show's words and exchanged mutual glances with each other.

"What's worse Paul, Alannah and her goons putting a hit on that gangster wannabe Homicide, or our friends DX and their family going down for a crime they didn't commit?" Kelly Kelly asked.

Big Show sighed; the idea of losing DX for so long was unbearable but so was the idea of losing Edge.

"There's no way I can answer that question, all I know is that Alannah Pirelli is not going to make things better for anyone, and that includes Edge," he said. "There's something about the way she looks at him, I mean she killed her own father to protect him. Doesn't that strike you as a little odd?"

Kofi and Kelly shook their heads indifferently, Kelly thought it was a natural response and would have done the same thing in that situation. Kofi thought Edge would be the perfect substitute for a father that Alannah needed so much. Neither of them saw what Big Show saw.

"This is all gonna work out Show, come on let's go find the others and wait to hear back from Edge," Kofi said and Big Show shook his head unconvinced that it was all going to work out.

As they headed towards the hotel Big Show stopped and saw the familiar forms of Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland heading towards them.

"Hey guys we're here, let's get my husband and get something to eat," Angelina Love said after embracing Show, Kelly and Kofi with a smile, Angelica gave them each a modest wave noticing a strange look in all their faces.

"Where's my Dad?" she asked them all and Kelly and Kofi waited for Big Show to respond. When he didn't Angelina looked at them both for an explanation, not knowing where to start they waited for Big Show to speak not knowing that the giant couldn't say a word at that moment.

"What is it Big Show?" Kelly finally asked him as he read his latest text message from Edge.

"Brie's husband's been shot. Justin Danner is dead," he said and Angelina lost all concentration and could only think of one person's name.

"Where's Adam?" she said and Big Show felt his knees go weak as he continued to read the text.

"He's with Alannah chasing after Homicide with Batista and CM Punk!" he replied, "I think he's in trouble Angel pie,"

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Angelina Love roared and they all hopped into her car and headed for Santa Monica to make sure that two lives were not lost today.

Angelica called her best friend Ravine, CM Punk's daughter and told her what happened.

"How did this happen Ravine, I thought your dad had this all under control?" Angelica said while her mother drove like a mad woman towards the place her husband was.

"He did, nobody told your dad to get involved Jelly-Belly," Ravine replied while her mother Velvet Sky was frantically trying to call Angelina Love who of course wasn't taking any calls but her husband's.

"Well your dad must have called my dad and asked him for help," Angelica snapped back.

"Excuse me my dad had Batista and Aunt Melina's miraculous healing power, why would he call your father for help?" Ravine replied and Angelica realised her best friend in the whole world was right.

"I know, it doesn't make sense," she said. "Okay we're heading for Santa Monica now, are you on your way there too?"

"Of course, you think we're just gonna wait around for daddy to get shot like poor Justin Danner?" Ravine replied and Angelina Love shook tears away from her eyes thinking that Edge could have been the one to have lost his life today.

"Not on my watch," she said adamantly and turned violently onto Santa Monica Boulevard causing everyone to jolt sharply on their sides. She pulled up to where her GPS said that the incident had taken place and saw the police tape and red and blue police lights. For a moment she wanted to cry out her husband's name but then she recognized the face of the woman whom the trial revolved around and forgot her own concerns for a moment.

"Mom what about Dad?" Angelica called out as everyone got out of the car and headed towards the crime scene. Angelina couldn't stop herself, she had to see what had happened to this poor woman whose life had been torn upside down by the monstrous Chris Jericho and now she had lost the one person who meant more to her than life itself.

"Brie," she said as the police approached her. "I know her, please let me go," Angelina said to them.

"You need to stay back Mom," Angelica said to her mother but Angelina couldn't help it, she had to comfort this poor woman before she went after her own beloved.

Eventually Brie's eyes made contact with her own and Angelina almost turned away; she'd never seen so much pain.

"He's gone, my beloved husband is gone," she said her arms still around the now still body of her beautiful beau. "What is this all about Angelina? What on Earth did you guys contact me for? I've lost everything because of Chris Jericho and saving DX and their friends from going to prison isn't going to bring him back,"

"What are you saying Brie?" Angelica asked the distraught widow.

"I'm saying I want you all to leave, forget you ever met me. I'm done with this trial, I'm done with Chris Jericho and I'm done with all of you!" she snapped and Angelina nodded.

"We understand, now I have to go and find my husband before it's too late," Angelina said and she ran back to her car faster than her legs could even carry her. Something about that struck a chord in Brie's heart.

"Angelina!" she cried out as everyone ploughed back into the car.

"Yes?" Angelina asked.

"Remember to love your husband and to cherish him no matter what, don't let anything or anyone come between you two, ever," she said and Angelina nodded fervently while Kelly wrapped her arms around Kofi and cried into his arms as Angelina ran after the Rated R Superstar.

As the police continued to survey the crime scene and Brie continued to curse the last few weeks of her life, they were suddenly frozen in time while a great light filled the sky and hit the Danners.

"What is this?" Brie said wanting to shield her eyes but she couldn't look away.

The angel Rebecca suddenly appeared and Brie felt compelled to stand in her presence but she wouldn't leave her husband's side. That wouldn't be a problem for long as Justin's spirit left his body and reformed in a new one next to Rebecca. Brie stared in amazement and her face broke out into a smile.

"Justin you're alive!" she cried out and she went to touch him where he'd been shot to see if he was healed and he was.

"He's alive yes so be assured that the end has not come yet, not for you two," Rebecca said and Brie shook her head confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked the angel Rebecca.

"If you continue with this trial and testify against Chris Jericho as you said you would, you will have your husband back in body, mind and spirit," Rebecca said.

"You mean you'll bring my husband back from the dead?" Brie asked amazed.

"I know what it is to lose the ones you love and I need you to keep your word to testify and help me not lose them again," Rebecca said and Brie realised who this angel was.

"Rebecca, Rebecca Michaels. You're Shawn Michaels' widow," she said and Rebecca nodded.

"Will you do the right thing and help my family on Wednesday?" Rebecca said.

"I didn't sign up for this and I don't know what'll happen if I keep helping them!" Brie said.

"I'll tell you what will happen Brie, you'll get your husband back," Rebecca said.

"You mean on Wednesday at the court house?" Brie asked.

"Yes and then you'll have to leave town and relocate to Jamaica for awhile," Rebecca said.

"Why?" Brie asked.

"My family and I can't protect you if you stay here in Los Angeles, California," Rebecca replied. "In Jamaica, we've made preparations for you and your husband in exchange for your help. Your business and your marriage will be better than ever, just please say you will testify against Chris Jericho on Wednesday and not cower in fear like he always makes you do,"

The last few words struck a nerve and that's when Brie realised what had happened; once again Jericho had terrorised her into silence by arranging for her husband to be murdered and once again she was playing right into his hands. Brie suddenly became stronger and lifted her head up with a new found courage.

"Yes I will honor my word and I will testify against Jericho on Wednesday," she said boldly and Rebecca smiled knowing that she would keep her word.

"I knew you wouldn't let the family down and by family I mean the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit," Rebecca said and she turned to Justin. "You'll be with me in Heaven until the end of Wednesday so you don't be sad; you're going to the real Happiest Place on Earth – only it's in Heaven!"

Justin nodded and then he gave his wife the most beatific smile she had ever seen.

"Until then my love, be strong and of good courage. If this is what we're fighting for I'm glad I signed up for this battle with you," Justin said and Brie reached out to him but before she could touch him one last time he was gone and so was the angel God had sent to watch over them.

"I'll keep my promise God," she prayed and she went back into time and saw that the police were still working the crime scene. She knew Edge was going to be in a lot of trouble for leaving the scene of a crime, as were Punk and Batista but come Wednesday afternoon it was all going to be a distant memory as she would have all that mattered to her in the world back in her arms again.

She called Angelina and told her what happened and CM Punk answered the phone and not Angelina but she was surprised to even get through given what was going on right now.

"That's great Brie we knew we could count on you, now you'll have to excuse me I have to stop another homicide from going down," CM Punk said and he hung up and tried to stop Angelica and Ravine from attacking Edge's little mob daughter while Big Show tried to stop Angelina from spearing Edge. No-one seemed to care that Brie was back on their side and as the police came to arrest them all for leaving the scene of a crime and the angelic accused DX and their friends were about to have some company in their already crowned jail cell tonight.


	31. A Date with the Hurricane

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder, Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Jericho on their behalf. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn, Randy, Jeff and Joanie from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Thirty One – A Date with the Hurricane

Meanwhile in Houston, TX . . .

Aurora Rose was on a date with Steve Borden II, the son of the Icon Sting. The Icon had dropped Steven off at Undertaker's ranch, the Deadman and his wife were supervising at least in theory. After Sting left 'Taker's cell phone started to blow up with calls from Vince McMahon.

"Something crazy went down in L.A," he explained to his wife. "Brie Danner's husband Justin's been murdered by an ex-ROH wrestler called Homicide. I tell ya you can't make this stuff up,"

Sara shook her head, "Poor Brie," she said sorrowfully.

"Good news has come out of all this madness, she's still gonna testify against Jericho on Wednesday," Taker added and he went to find Aurora and let her know what happened while Sara smiled to herself.

"Wow after losing her husband she still wants to help us all out and testify against Jericho, I bet the evil bastard wasn't counting on that," she said thanking God that Brie was a woman of her word.

Outside on the ranch over by the stable Taker approached two figures close to each other circling Sara's favorite horse Thunder. Steven looked up and down trying to lock onto Aurora's hand but she wouldn't let go of Thunder. It was hard getting her to even look at him.

"Hey guys, listen I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt but I got some news about Brie Danner," Taker said and Aurora looked up into the Deadman's green eyes and thought instantly of her father, Jeff had green eyes too, ditto her mom Stephanie. Steven's eyes were dark brown.

"What happened to her?" Aurora asked her hands tensing up on Thunder's neck.

"She lost Justin, he was killed in Santa Monica a few minutes ago," Taker explained and Aurora tensed up even more.

"She's not going to back out of the trial is she?" Aurora said and Steven flinched at her lack of sympathy towards Brie.

"No she's still going to testify against Chris Jericho as she said she would," Taker said and Aurora smiled.

"He thought he could break her by taking away the one thing she cares about, Jericho completely underestimated Brie. You don't know how mad he's going to be, we have to do something to make sure she's safe," Aurora said.

"I wouldn't worry about that, she's in jail with Batista, CM Punk and the Copelands," Taker replied.

"What?" Aurora gasped, "Why did they go after Justin's murderer? What did they do?"

"It wasn't what they did, it was who they were with. Alannah Pirelli and her mafia goons tried to get revenge on Justin's murderer and the police got there and arrested everyone, including Ravine Brooks and Angelica Copeland," Taker said.

"Oh no way, what did those two do?" Aurora asked smiling in spite of the sad news about Justin.

"Nothing they just attacked Alannah Pirelli's goons, along with their mothers – the People Formerly Known as Beautiful," Taker said. "I think it's safe to say that there are going to be issues between Miss. Pirelli and her god family going forward, they all believe she could have gotten Edge arrested for murder,"

"She's in the mafia now?" Aurora asked and Taker shrugged.

"I don't know, any way they should all be out by the morning. Good news is they're in the same jail as your dad," Taker said and Aurora smiled.

"That is good news," she said her face brightening at the mention of her step-father.

"Wow," Steven said gazing at Aurora's face. "You're beautiful when you smile,"

"Thanks Steven," Aurora replied. "What do you make of all this?" she asked her date.

"Well I gotta be honest I'm a little lost. I know Chris Jericho is trying to put your dad and DX away for attempted murder but there's so much my dad hasn't told me, like the fact that your mom went back to him. Given how much he's put her through that's a little hard for me to understand," Steve Borden said and Aurora's smile disappeared.

"Steve get it back," Taker whispered to Steven noticing that the smile had vanished.

"I'm sorry Aurora, let's not talk about it," Steven said quickly wanting to get Aurora's smile back.

"Good idea, why don't you guys go back to what you were doing before I came out here? Let me know if you need anything okay Aurora?" Taker said to the Cerebral Assassin's baby girl.

"Okay Taker, thanks," Aurora said glumly and Taker headed back to his wife while Steven tried to get Aurora's smile back.

She slumped down on the grass and Steven scratched the back of his neck.

"Is there anything I can say to get your smile back?" Steven asked her.

Aurora shook her head that there wasn't and Steven felt motivated to prove her wrong.

"Okay watch this," he said and he jumped up onto the oak tree over the stable and Aurora watched as he did a Swanton onto Thunder.

Thunder kicked his front legs up and threw Steven off of his back.

"Steve!" Aurora cried out and she went over to where Thunder had flung him and checked that he was okay. He was just fine.

"Do you know how many times I've done that?" Steven said.

"How many times?" Aurora said.

"I've lost count, too many times to remember. I'm a big fan of your dad's," Steven said.

"You do a good Swanton," Aurora said and now Steven was smiling.

"What a compliment, even my dad can't pull it off and he's been friends with Jeff for years," Steven said. Aurora smiled and Steven raised his hands in victory, "Yes!" he cheered. "The smile is back!"

"Yeah its back, now let me help you up," Aurora said but Steven got up all by himself.

"Nah I'm fine," he said and Aurora looked at him without any distracting thoughts about her family going through her head. Steven was sweet, attentive and kind, everything a boyfriend should be. There was definitely going to be a second date.

"I'm glad I came out here with you Steven," Aurora said and Steven's eyes lit up at the prospect of another date with Aurora Rose Hardy.

"Does this mean you're interested in me?" he said brightly.

"Yes I am, let's do this again next week," Aurora said and Steven couldn't imagine waiting that long but then he stopped himself before opening his mouth to propose another date for this week. He remembered that this was the week that she would find out whether or not Jeff Hardy was going to prison for 25 years along with DX and family.

"Okay Aurora, I can't wait. In the meantime Aurora, please know that I'm here for you. If you wanna call me to talk after the verdict I'm just a phone call away, okay?" Steven said and Aurora hugged him.

"Thanks Steven I really appreciate that," she said and Steven hugged her back feeling the weight of her thoughts fall onto his shoulders and he'd certainly be praying for her this week as would the rest of TNA Wrestling.

Watching from his bedroom on the second floor of his house Garrett Calloway stared at the two teenagers caught in friendly embrace under the moonlight. Garrett had been watching Aurora and Steven Borden since they came to his father's house on a date. Aurora had captured his heart the moment she stepped into Houston, TX. The strange and privileged girl with the supernatural Gift from God was right up his alley; he too had supernatural powers, only unlike Aurora, his gift was not from God.

"You can't keep me in here forever dad," Garrett said to himself. "Eventually I will be introduced to Aurora Rose, as will the rest of the wrestling world, whether you like it or not,"

Garrett closed his green eyes and smiled thinking of the moment when he introduced himself to the people his father had spent the last decade trying to keep him from. Taker's dark secret was about to be revealed and the heir to the Deadman legacy couldn't wait.

Later that night in Downtown L.A . . .

Jeff and Joanie gagged their mouths with their backs to their friends who had just joined them in an already overcrowded jail cell. Edge, Angelina Love, Angelica Love Copeland, her best friend Ravine Brooks, Velvet Sky, her husband CM Punk and Batista and the notorious Alannah Pirelli were inside the cell with Shawn, Amy, Jeff and Joanie and the Ortons. Whenever Edge looked up, Angie Copeland looked right back at him and he looked away knowing how pissed off she was about what had happened in Santa Monica earlier that night. To Shawn and Amy the whole thing was hilarious.

"How does a grown man get thrown in jail two days before the most important day in our lives Edge?" Amy said. "Seriously what is your problem?"

"You know this girl is in a mafia family and yet you thought getting her to help out CM Punk and Batista was a good idea. Seriously Edge what is your problem?" Shawn added.

"Getting yourself thrown in jail is one thing but to get your wife and children locked up too, seriously Edge what is your problem?" Jeff Hardy added and the Rated R Superstar had heard enough.

"My problem is I've known you people for way too long. Who the Hell are any of you to judge me after the highly outrageous stuff DX, ATM and the ARK Angels of DX have done over the years? Batista called me, how come nobody remembers that?" Edge countered and Punk slapped Dave upside the head.

"This is why I don't let you make decisions when we work together. If I had known Edge was gonna show up with Alannah Pirelli and her goons outside Melina's house I never would have told you to go there!" Punk replied and Dave whomped him over the head. "OW!"

"I'm sorry did that hurt?" Batista said sarcastically and Joanie cracked up.

"This is the most ridiculous thing you guys have ever done. Punk, Batista, whenever there's a problem that needs fixing, call our kids, not Edge. Just so you know, solving problems is not want he does best," Jeff added and now Edge was on his feet in pure shock.

"I make things worse do I? Was I held in contempt of court? Did I let a flock of birds loose in the court room and turn the whole room into a giant purple, pink and blue light show? I make things worse? Check yourself Jeff Hardy, you are the King of Bad Situations! If someone's in a bad situation, call Jeff Hardy and he'll make it worse!" Edge said and the guard came over to Edge and banged on the bars of their cell.

"Hey pipe down blondie, don't make things any worse than you already have. I mean who shows up at a crime scene with a mob daughter and her goons? You're an idiot and if I was mayor I'd have you sent back to Canada first thing in the morning," the guard said. While everyone else started laughing the youngest of the Copeland clan felt the need to defend her father.

"Excuse me but nobody else seems to remember how this really all went down. Miss. Pirelli is to blame for taking advantage of my mom and I not being there to stop my dad from pulling an Edge. It's her fault we're all in here, not daddy's," Angelica Copeland said.

Alannah rolled her eyes, "That's it everyone blame the god daughter," she said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Angelica replied indignantly, "Let's get one thing straight sister, as soon as you get out of here I want you to keep your distance from my father and my family, you could have gotten him killed today you know that?"

"Never," Alannah replied. "With me around your dad and your family will always be safe, my presence had nothing to do with Justin Danner's murder. In fact if I had been brought up to speed Punk, Justin Danner would be alive right now and Homicide would be dead,"

"Alannah stop, we don't want anyone dead," Trish Orton said and she turned to Angelica and Ravine. "You guys need to ease up on Lany, she was only trying to help,"

"The only thing she did was get us all arrested, now we're all going to have a record because of her," Ravine said resentfully.

"There won't be any charges held against you Ravine, you didn't do anything. None of you guys are gonna be in trouble so calm down," Randy Orton said and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"To be honest, I'm glad this happened," Shawn said and Edge looked at him like he was crazy.

"You wanna explain that God boy?" he said and Shawn smiled.

"That's what Hunter used to call me," he said reflecting on his best friend who he missed very much.

"So you're glad we've all been arrested is that what you're saying?" Angelina Love asked.

"Yeah I am because you did it all for us," Shawn added. "Put this whole night in perspective; Alannah confessed in court that she killed her father in self defense because he was going to kill Edge. Brie lost Justin because she was going to make sure we didn't go to prison for a crime we didn't commit and Punk and Batista chased down Homicide to make sure nothing stopped Brie from testifying against Jericho in court. Now Brie is more determined than ever to make sure Jericho doesn't put us away on Friday and when she testifies she'll have her husband back. Edge will once again be known for his association with the Pirellis making him the most safe man in the USA as no-one's gonna mess with him or any of you now that the world knows who he's rolling with and that makes me feel good because now I don't have to worry about you needing protection while we're in here,"

"So you're saying all this happened for a reason?" Ravine Brooks asked Shawn.

"Yeah Ravine, I want you all to remember this night because it maybe the last night . . ."

"Shawn be quiet," Trish said suddenly and Amy looked at Trish questioningly.

"Why did you tell Shawn to be quiet?" she asked her best friend.

"I already know Trish there's no point in denying it, she told me everything." Shawn said to Trish and Stratus rose to her feet.

"I'm telling you not to say one more word. I don't know how this happened but you were not supposed to know yet Shawn!" Trish said and now everyone was looking at her questioningly.

"I might as-well just tell her now Trish she's gonna find out anyway," Shawn said.

"No Shawn please she won't understand, if you say it now it'll ruin everything please don't say a word!" Trish begged Shawn and Amy knew she was the one they were talking about.

"I can't rely on you to tell her Trish. I know you won't tell her until its too late," Shawn said.

"Okay, guys you need to stop talking like this, tell me what's going on please," Amy said trying to calm Trish down but Trish wasn't interested in what Amy wanted, only what was going to come out of Shawn's mouth. She dropped to her knees and grabbed Shawn's hands from his side.

"Shawn please I'm begging you, don't tell her," Trish said and Shawn nodded and Amy gasped; she had never seen Trish beg before.

"Okay, I won't tell her but you have got to swear to me right now that you will," Shawn said and Trish nodded fervently.

"When the time is right I will tell her Shawn, I promise you," Trish said getting back to her feet and Randy eyed Shawn annoyed while Trish gave a sigh of relief thanking God for strength.

"You really thought now was the time? What the Hell is your problem HBK?" he snapped and Shawn's Righteous Indignation flared up.

"My problem is I love my wife!" Shawn roared. "And now I have to choose!"

Trish and Randy's eyes swelled to the size of golf balls; they didn't know Shawn was going to say that and they looked at Amy who was looking at Shawn wondering what he meant by that as was everyone in that cell.

"You think we should change cells?" CM Punk asked Batista who shook his head wondering what on Earth was going on.

"Shawn is everything okay?" he asked HBK.

"He's said enough for one night, in fact he's said enough for a life time," Randy Orton said and he got up and went over to Shawn. "I will wrap your arm around your mouth if it gets you to shut up. I know what she told you Shawn is heavy duty but that doesn't give you the Divine right to screw up what God has entrusted to Trish and me to deal with, please Shawn. Don't make things worse,"

Jeff and Joanie exchanged glances, "Do you get the feeling that the verdict isn't the only thing we've got to look forward to this week?" Joanie asked Jeff.

"For sure Joanie, I got a feeling we've got a lot more to handle this coming year than Chris Jericho, 2022 is gonna start with a bang." Jeff Hardy replied and everyone nodded while The Ortons sat between Shawn and Amy and made sure they didn't speak to each other for the rest of the night. Too much had been said already.

Everyone was about to nod off and Amy took that as an opportunity to finally speak to her husband.

"Shawn just so you know, whatever it is I still love you," Amy said before Trish hushed her again.

"I love you too Amy," Shawn replied and he turned his back to his wife causing Amy to gasp; he'd never turned his back to her before. Edge couldn't believe it and he looked at the Ortons knowing they wouldn't say a word but maybe if he looked at them long enough they'd let him know that what he had always feared would happen to Amy one day was not about to come to pass this week. His family were asleep now so he could speak to Alannah without getting death glares from his wife and daughter.

"Thanks for getting us all locked up Lany God obviously wanted me to be in here tonight. My family is just too short-sighted to see it," Edge whispered to his god daughter.

"You're welcome Rated R," Lany whispered back happy that she had made Edge happy, after all it was all she wanted to spend the rest of her life doing and whether her god family or mob family liked it or not, that was exactly what she was going to do. She snuggled up to Edge and fell asleep by his side while Angelina and Angelica slept by his other side. They were the family she'd always wanted and she was sure that in time they would all see how good an addition to the Copeland household she and Ruby could be.


	32. The Deans' Decree

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder, Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Jericho on their behalf. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn, Randy, Jeff and Joanie from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Thirty Two – The Deans' Decree

The court room, Downtown Los Angeles, CA Tuesday December 28th, 2021:

The Deans were about to take the stand, Mrs. Dean decided to go first even though Mr. Metcalfe didn't really think it mattered as they were both going to tell the court the same-thing. All the D.A wanted was for them to paint a picture of Chris Jericho that raised doubt as to whether or not he was the man he claimed to be.

"Mrs. Dean could you please tell the court how you know Chris Jericho," Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"My son is quite the wrestling fan, when he woke up from his coma the first thing he said was that he had to see his wrestler friends over there," Mrs. Dean said pointing to Amy, Shawn, Jeff, Joanie and the Ortons.

"Your son was in a coma for seven years is that correct?" Mr. Metcalfe said.

"Yes that is true, we're so grateful to God that he's back with us now. We've waited a long time to see him and now he's back. We love you Jeremy Dallas Dean," Mrs. Dean said to her son who was sitting on the row just behind the D.A desk with his father. Triple H felt terrible but he smiled back anyway while Mr. Dean kissed him on the head.

"Seven years that's a long time. And yet after all that time had passed Jeremy was still as big a wrestling fan as he was before he was in the coma, who was his favorite wrestler?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"The Undertaker," Mrs. Dean replied.

"What did he think of Chris Jericho?" Mr. Metcalfe asked and Jericho raised an objection.

"Objection your honor, what does the opinion of a 12 year old boy have to do with this trial?" Chris Jericho said.

"Your honor I'd like to frame the picture Chris Jericho created in the minds of this household, Mrs. Dean would know more than anyone what that is," Mr. Metcalfe argued.

"I'll allow it, proceed counselor," Judge Hartmann said.

"Thank you. Please answer the question Mrs. Dean, what did your son think of Chris Jericho?" Mr. Metcalfe asked Mrs. Dean.

"He didn't think anything of him, Chris Jericho was dead when my son watched wrestling. He never saw him," Mrs. Dean said.

"What was your feeling when you heard about the death of Chris Jericho back in 2007?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"I felt bad for his wife, she was pregnant at the time. I wouldn't wish that on any woman," Mrs. Dean said. "Then of course, I met him and quickly changed my mind,"

"That's all Mrs. Dean, no further questions," Mr. Metcalfe said and Jericho stepped up before Judge Hartmann called him.

"Mr. Jericho I didn't call you to cross-examine this witness," Judge Hartmann said.

"Sorry Judge, should I sit back down?" Chris Jericho asked.

"No you may cross examine Mrs. Dean just remember I'm the one in authority here," Judge Hartmann said.

Mrs. Dean tensed up a little as Jericho approached her; there was something about his face that she didn't like. It didn't look like he'd aged since he was a young wrestler and she suspected that there was something artificial about his face.

"Mrs. Dean when was the first time we met?" Jericho asked Mrs. Dean.

"You've had plastic surgery haven't you?" Mrs. Dean said and Jericho scowled at her, "That's not your real face," she said reaching out to touch his cheek and Jericho instinctively batted her hand away.

"Don't touch me you wretched sub-human peasant," Jericho spat much to the horror of the judge and everyone in attendance.

"Mr. Jericho watch your mouth," Judge Hartmann said appalled.

"I'm sorry your honor and Mrs. Dean, I just don't like it when people touch my face. You see several years ago I was attacked while dining out with my wife in Florida and my face was hideously disfigured. You've discovered my secret Mrs. Dean, I had surgery to cover my injuries from that horrific assault," Jericho lied and Mrs. Dean grinned at him sarcastically.

"Didn't you think it would have been a better idea to get a new personality instead of a new face? It would have cost you a lot more I guess," she said and the judge chuckled much to Jericho's anger.

"Moving on, please answer the question Mrs. Dean. When was the first time you met me?" Jericho asked.

"It was few weeks ago. I was having dinner with my husband and Jeremy and you showed up, mad as a hatter asking for Stephanie and your children to leave the restaurant and go home with you that instant," Mrs. Dean replied.

"A few weeks ago, so you've never met me before that? We've never had a conversation or even enjoyed a meal together and yet you get up here and try to assassinate my character based on one moment in time?" Jericho said.

"Yes, pretty much just like when I touched your face and you verbally abused me. You are an abusive person Chris Jericho and I don't care to be up here with you for one moment longer," Mrs. Dean said and she turned to the judge, "May I step down your honor?"

Judge Hartmann nodded and Mr. Metcalfe smiled knowing that Jericho had just severely injured his case with his outburst at a sweet gentle woman like Mrs. Dean and he prepared for his next witness.

"Your honor may I call my next witness?" Mr. Metcalfe said.

"Yes Mr. Metcalfe you may proceed, see how easy that was Mr. Jericho?" Judge Hartman said and Jericho sat back down where Stephanie was ready to encourage him.

"Don't worry Princess, this is just a glitch. When this is all over we can go home and live alone in peace with our two children and put this whole trial behind us," he said to his wife and he kissed her while Mr. Dean approached the stand. Jeremy's father watched Stephanie placate her husband noticing how her attitude towards him had changed drastically since the incident at the restaurant in Glen Cove. This struck him as a bit odd.

"Mr. Dean your wife said that your son Jeremy was quite the wrestling fan, has he told you what he thought of Jericho that day at the restaurant when you met him for the first time?" Mr. Metcalfe asked Mr. Dean.

"Yes Jeremy is a big wrestling fan and that day we met Stephanie McMahon for the first time, excuse me – Stephanie McMahon Hardy," Mr. Dean said and Jeff Hardy smiled to himself while Stephanie panicked.

"Why did you make that correction Mr. Dean?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"Because that day I did the same thing and it brought a smile to Stephanie's face. I got the impression that she hadn't felt that good in awhile," Mr. Dean said.

"Why did you feel that way?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"Because she's married to a man who is abusive towards her and her children. That day Jericho came into a rather nice restaurant and bullied his family into leaving, saying that he didn't think they should be out dining with people he didn't know. The man obviously wants to control Stephanie but she's terrified of what might happen if she stands up to him," Mr. Dean said. "Look at her right now, she's shaking,"

Everyone looked at Stephanie she was indeed shaking, that was because Mr. Dean saw right through her façade. Of course Jericho ignored it knowing that he had complete control of her.

"Objection your honor, my wife is just nervous about the trial she is not afraid of me," Jericho said.

"Quiet Mr. Jericho," Judge Hartmann said, "Continue Mr. Metcalfe,"

"Mr. Dean please tell me what your son thought of DX," Mr. Metcalfe asked Mr. Dean.

"Well Jeremy was too young to remember Degeneration X but I remember them. Triple H and Shawn Michaels were the greatest wrestlers in that wonderful company and then they took it over. They are legends in this business and that's why they are so well respected. Everything they did was for that company I find it hard to believe that two men, already so successful would do anything to harm another wrestler, let alone attempt to kill one. As far as I can see there is only one threat to the WWE and that is Chris Jericho and you can see that by the way he treated my wife a few minutes ago while she was up here and you can see by the way his "wife" acts when they're together. Chris Jericho s a violent and dangerous man and he should be locked up for the Hell he has put Stephanie and DX and their friends through!" Mr. Dean said.

"That's enough Mr. Dean," Judge Hartmann said before Jericho raised another stern objection and he was about to but Stephanie made him sit down.

"Don't touch me," he hissed at her and she flinched, her father Vince McMahon saw it and he couldn't stop himself. He attacked Chris Jericho and wrestled him to the floor with fists which he was now hitting Chris Jericho with repeatedly.

"Order! Mr. McMahon get off the prosecutor!" Judge Hartmann said as the bailiff pulled Mr. McMahon off of Chris Jericho. While the fight was broken up Mr. Dean headed back to his wife and Jeremy, the latter of whom felt like it was him that was being beaten up. After all, Jericho was in his body. He had gotten cosmetic surgery to make it look like his but still it was his body and in a blind rage Vince had forgotten that.

"Son are you alright?" Mr. Dean asked Jeremy.

"Dad I feel like I'm gonna be sick," Hunter replied clutching his ribs.

"Jericho has that affect on everyone," Linda McMahon said coming over to the Deans and putting her hand on Jeremy's stomach. "Feel better now?"

Hunter smiled as his ex-mother –in-law rubbed her stomach like she used to when he was in his old body and Vince was making him what to throw up.

"Much better," she said and Linda smiled and Mrs. Dean looked on amazed at Jeremy's emotional recovery.

"How did you do that?" she asked Linda.

"Experience," she replied. "I'm sorry about my husband but you have to understand what Jericho has put this family through, when we found out who he really was it was so hard for us to forgive ourselves for not noticing it sooner but you noticed it right away,"

"Oh yes we know a monster when we see one and we can only hope that the judge sees that too," Mr. Dean said.

"Just one more witness to go and then the verdict will be on Friday," Linda said and Jeremy smiled at that thought and Linda smiled at him, "Then you can see your wrestling friends all you want, any time you want,"

"Just like old times," Hunter said and the Deans exchanged confused glances.

"What do you mean Jeremy? You never knew DX before," Mrs. Dean said.

"Really? That's funny Mom, I feel like I've know them all my life," Hunter replied and Linda smiled at him knowing what he meant.

"I'll see you real soon Li'l man," Linda said and she went to find Vince who had been escorted from the building along with Stephanie. Hunter couldn't wait to be reunited with his beloved family, his real family once again. He felt like Jesus in that moment because in three days the verdict would be out and Triple H would be raised from the dead.

Brie had been released from custody along with Batista, CM Punk, The Copelands and Velvet and Ravine. Now they were on their way to see the ARK Angels of DX at their hotel in downtown Hollywood but Alannah Pirelli wanted to come along.

"There's no need for you to follow us Alannah, you came here to testify not hang out. You can go home now," Angelica Copeland said.

"I don't want to go back to Italy until this trial is over, stop being such a bitch," Alannah said and Angelica got up in her god sister's face.

"I'm not being a bitch, I'm looking out for my father who you nearly got killed yesterday," Angelica said.

"Guys please just stop arguing about me, I mean I'm so flattered really I am but I would be even happier if you guys could just get along," Edge said with the biggest smile on his face. It was clear to everyone that Edge was happy to have Alannah around but his wife and daughter didn't care. They didn't like her and they wanted her to go back to Italy.

"I guess we could put up with you for two more days Lany but if you pull anymore mafia crap on my husband again while I'm not looking, I'm going to kick your butt back to Italy myself," Angelina warned Alannah but the mafia heiress was not fazed in the slightest by the Canadian's threat.

"I can't wait til I win you over Aunt Angie," Alannah said sweetly and she pinched Angelica's cheek. "I'll win you both over then take you both shopping in Milan,"

"Don't pinch my cheek, what am I an eight year-old?" Angelica complained rubbing her cheek and Ravine smiled at Alannah much to Angelica's confusion. "What are you doing, don't laugh!"

"Sorry Jelly-Belly," Ravine said, she was secretly warming up to Alannah, she was struggling to find one reason not to like her other than her best friend not liking her.

"How you doing Brie?" CM Punk asked the woman who had become a widow overnight. Batista's face softened when he saw the smile on Brie's face. Knowing she had watched her husband die he was amazed at her strength during such an awful ordeal.

"I'll be fine when I see my husband's beautiful face again. Is there a chance we could get something to eat when we meet up with the ARK Angels of DX?" she asked Punk. CM Punk realized that he didn't remember the last time he saw Brie eat.

"You haven't eaten have you?" he asked her and she nodded. "People tend to lose their appetite when they're in pain and you've been through more pain in the last few weeks than most people go through in a lifetime. I'm sure the ARK Angels will be the first to take you out to dinner tonight, after all you deserve it."

Punk hugged Brie and then Batista hugged her, "You're a superstar Brie and DX will never forget what you've sacrificed for them,"

Velvet kissed Brie on the cheek after Punk and Batista released her. "Personally Brie I can't wait until this trial is over, I've seen you go through so much and I remember how much we used to hate each other. Now I see what God has done to you and I'm so excited to say I'm friends with you again. I love you Brie, we both do," Velvet said pointing to Angelina and herself, both who were Brie's old friends back in the day.

"We all do," Edge said and she hugged Brie while Angelina wiped a tear from her face while Velvet hugged her like only a friend could.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you came looking for me. In spite of everything that's happened, I'm glad I can call you guys my friends," Brie said.

LC watched the emotional scene outside of the hotel with Cameron and Cheyenne.

"Wow, after everything she's been through here she is with a smile on her face and our friends celebrating her." LC said in amazement.

"You gotta be tough to be in our circle LC and Brie is as tough as they come," Cameron said, the Amazing One was impressed by the faith on display by this woman of God.

"Hi ARK Angels!" Ravine Brooks said skipping over to LC, Cameron and Cheyenne.

Brie smiled at them, "Man am I glad to see you guys. I know we're supposed to be talking about the trial but I'm starving would you mind if we get something to eat first?"

Cameron pulled Brie towards him and Brie felt power coming out of him.

"What we're gonna tell you won't take long Brie. Tomorrow you will testify against Chris Jericho and you will have your husband back as promised," Cameron said.

"Is that it? Well Cameron I know that, your mother came down from Heaven and told me. I thought you wanted to tell me something else," Brie said.

"I do but what I have to say isn't about you, it's about us," Cameron said and everyone looked at the ARK Angels of DX wondering what they meant.

"Okay Cameron we're all ears, what do you want to tell us?" Edge asked.

"Something incredible is about to happen tomorrow and I want you guys to be prepared," Cameron said. "Tomorrow after Brie gives her testimony, there will be a miracle,"

"A miracle?" Angelina asked.

"Actually Mrs. C, there are going to be four; Justin Danner will come back from the dead, Uncle Hunter's gonna get his body back, Jeremy Dean is coming back to his parents and . . . " Cameron was so filled with emotion he could barely finish, "Tomorrow afternoon, three people are coming back to us; Justin Danner, Jeremy Dean, Uncle Hunter and . . . my mom,"

Everyone's mouth hit the sidewalk at the last words Cameron Michaels spoke.

"Rebecca? Rebecca Michaels is coming back to life!" Edge said in shock and the ARK Angels jumped up and down excitedly.

"She's coming back to us Edge, she's coming back to us for good!" Cameron screamed and the ARK Angels hugged their friends and celebrated on the sidewalk.

"Praise the Lord!" Batista said.

"This is incredible!" CM Punk said in shock. "I finally get to meet the woman behind the man!"

"Shawn must be beyond ecstatic!" Brie Danner said.

"He doesn't know yet, he's gonna find out after court. Its gonna be a great big surprise!" LC said. "We all agreed not to tell him,"

Edge froze suddenly remembering what happened when he was in jail overnight with Shawn and Amy and the argument that they had gotten into with the Ortons. He pulled Angelina to one side quickly.

"Angie Cameron thinks Shawn doesn't know but he does; last night while we were in jail, he said that he had to make a choice," Edge said.

"A choice?" Angelina frowned. "Between who?"

"Between Rebecca and Amy," Edge said and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I think Shawn has to decide between them because he can't have them both,"

"Edge what are you saying?" Angelina said puzzled.

"I'm saying that tomorrow afternoon after Brie testifies when Rebecca comes down from Heaven, Amy has to go up to Heaven. I think that's the choice Shawn made,"

"But why Adam, why would Shawn make such a decision?" Angelina said and Edge looked at Brie who was still smiling as if she had never lost Justin in the first place.

"He did it so that Brie could have her husband back," Edge realized. "After tomorrow we're never gonna see Amy on Earth again," Edge grabbed his wife passionately, "Before we got married I spoke to Amy and I asked her if there was anything that would ever separate her from Shawn and she said only one thing could and that was God. She said if God ever asked Shawn to sacrifice anything in his life he would and this would be the ultimate sacrifice wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would, especially knowing how much he loves Amy. Oh Adam I feel so torn, I want Brie to have Justin back but not like this. What about Rebecca Michelle, she just loses her mom just like that, how is that fair?" Angelina said.

"I don't know, it's not fair but there's certainly going to be some explosions in court tomorrow," Edge said feeling bad for his ex-love Amy who was about to lose the love of her life so that Brie could have her love back.


	33. The Third Wheel

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder, Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Jericho on their behalf. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn, Randy, Jeff and Joanie from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Thirty Three – The Third Wheel

The court room, December 29th 2021, Los Angeles, CA 9am:

Brie smiled to herself as she waited to be cross examined by Arthur Metcalfe; nothing else but one thought ran through her mind and that was today she would see Justin and she would have him back again. After today there would be no more worrying about what was going to happen on the day she testified against Chris Jericho because today was that day and she was to reap the benefits of her faith in God.

"Mrs. Danner where do you currently reside?" Arthur Metcalfe asked her.

"I live right here in Los Angeles, California," Brie replied as the angelic accused watched her beaming like a light sabre.

"What do you do for a living?" Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"I own a hair salon and produce my own hair care products," Brie answered.

"Is this something you do alone?" Mr. Metcalfe asked and Brie shook her head that it wasn't.

"No, my husband helps out when he can," Brie replied.

"And where is your husband right now?" Mr. Metcalfe asked Brie.

"My husband is dead sir, he was killed two days ago in Santa Monica," Brie replied.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Mrs. Danner. According to the police report you and your husband were in fear for your lives on the night that he was murdered is that correct?" Mr. Metcalfe asked softly.

"Yes that is true; we were actually in hiding. Our friends CM Punk and Dave Batista were looking after us and helping us lay low but it was too late, he got to us anyway, there was nothing Dave and Phil could do to stop him." Brie said.

"Are you saying you know who it was that was responsible for your husband's murder Mrs. Danner?" Mr. Metcalfe asked and Brie nodded looking over at Chris Jericho who was scowling furiously at her from the prosecution's table.

"Yes sir I do," she replied.

"I see you looking over there, is this person in the court room Mrs. Danner?" Mr. Metcalfe asked Brie.

"Yes he is," Brie replied her face tightening with disgust as she looked at the face of Chris Jericho.

"Can you please point him out Mrs. Danner," Mr. Metcalfe asked.

"It was that man right there," Brie said pointing to Chris Jericho.

"Please let the court recognize that the witness has pointed out Chris Jericho as the murderer of her husband Justin Danner," Mr. Metcalfe said and Chris Jericho immediately stood up.

"Objection your honor, the D.A has no proof that I was responsible for the murder of this woman's husband," Chris Jericho said.

"Your honor I have here a written confession from one Nelson "Homicide" Rodriguez Erazo stating that he and two other men were paid a large sum of money to execute Justin Danner," Mr. Metcalfe said to the judge. "I also have proof that the money was transferred into the account of Nelson Rodriguez Erazo the very next day after Justin Danner was murdered,"

Jericho rose to his feet and Brie's eyebrows rose with him, "And I have proof your honor that the bank transfer was not from my account," he said approaching the judge with some documents of his own and the judge read out what Jericho had given him.

"This bank account from which the money was transferred belongs to one Hunter Hurst Helmsley," the judge said and Shawn Michaels stared at Jericho in utter shock but he tried his best not to let his Righteous Indignation loose.

"But judge that's obviously a lie, there is a warrant out for Triple H's arrest and his bank accounts have been frozen," Mr. Metcalfe argued.

"Well obviously he has an account that the FBI don't know about," Jericho said with a smirk.

"I cannot accept this Mr. Metcalfe, I have to overrule your argument. Please proceed. Could the court please disregard the D.A's last argument," Judge Hartmann said and Jericho looked at Brie like she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

"I have no further questions your honor," Mr. Metcalfe said and he sat down while Shawn tried not to lose it in court as they only had one day left to go.

"Chris Jericho you may examine this witness," Judge Hartmann said.

"Brie Danner, how long have we known each other?" Chris Jericho said cockily walking up to the witness.

"About two seconds, you were dead the last time I saw you," Brie said and Jericho was shocked by her tone, she didn't seem the slightest bit intimidated by him.

"When was this Brie? While you were watching Triple H tear my body apart outside the House of Blues?" Jericho replied angrily and Mr. Metcalfe frowned.

"Objection, your honor please could the prosecutor explain his comment?" Mr. Metcalfe said.

"Yes Mr. Jericho, were you not in hiding at the time the accused were with Brie Danner in Los Angeles?" the judge asked.

"Yes I was in hiding but if I wasn't Triple H would have torn me apart that's why I was hiding from him," Jericho said.

"He did tear you apart Jericho, the only reason you're standing here right now is because you sold your soul to the devil," Brie Danner said.

"Objection, Mrs. Danner please could you answer the questions as they are asked?" the judge said to Brie.

"Thank you your honor," Jericho said. "We worked together at my nightclub called Venom back in 2007. You were one of my biggest fans, you and your best friend Brianna. Where is Brianna right now Brie? She's your best friend why isn't she here to support you?"

"Brianna did exactly what you did Chris, she sold her soul to the devil and that's why she isn't here right now," Brie replied.

"Your honor could you please ask the witness to answer the question and quit hiding behind her religion?" Jericho said.

"Mrs. Danner please answer the questions directly," Judge Hartmann said.

"I am your honor. Brianna was my best friend and she worshipped the devil, I did too and we were in a covenant with him and Jericho in 2007. The reason why I'm here right now and Brianna isn't is because I met Jesus and He saved my life, I can't help but talk about what he did I'm sorry if you think I'm hiding behind my religion but I have to tell the court the truth I'm under oath and the truth is Jesus saved my life!" Brie called out and the angelic accused wiped tears from their eyes at the level of Brie's faith.

"Alright Mrs. Danner thanks for the testimony. Please continue Mr. Jericho," Judge Hartmann said.

"I'm sorry but this witness has not answered my question your honor. In 2007 Brie and Brianna met a man alright but this man was not the Son of God, this man was Shawn Michaels and he killed Brianna right there in San Diego! The only reason Brie met Jesus that day is because Shawn Michaels put the fear of God into her by setting her best friend on fire!" Chris Jericho stated. "Isn't that right Brie?"

Brie fell silent, she looked at Shawn and for a moment Shawn thought Brie was going to agree with Jericho but when she smiled at him he smiled right back knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"No, Brianna died that day because she worshipped the devil, just like you Chris Jericho and just like her, you are going to die! Oh wait what am I saying you're already dead," Brie said.

"Objection your honor this witness is clearly delusional and I request for her entire testimony be struck from the record," Chris Jericho said. "She hasn't given a single piece of corroborative evidence this morning, she's obviously still in shock from the untimely death of her husband. And by the way Brie, I am so sorry for your loss,"

Jericho didn't care about Justin that much was clear and took much pleasure in the fact that Brie had lost the man she loved so much because of him. Jericho was not prepared to see what he saw moments after he had uttered those disingenuous words.

"My husband's death was untimely but his return will be right on time," Brie replied and Chris Jericho was speechless.

"What do you mean?" he said nervously.

"I believe I've said enough Jericho," Brie said folding her arms. "I have nothing more to say to you,"

"Judge tell her to answer the question," Jericho demanded.

"What question is that?" the judge asked putting his hands up.

"About where her husband is," Jericho said irritated by the boldness of Brie.

"The man is dead Chris Jericho he was murdered two days ago and Mrs. Danner has already spoken about that, it is not my desire that she relive it," the judge replied and Jericho backed towards his table.

"No further questions," Jericho said but his face showed that he had plenty of questions and he started to tremble fiercely as he sat down next to Stephanie.

"Jericho are you okay?" Stephanie asked him with faux concern.

"No Stephanie, something's wrong. Brie should be screaming in terror but she's not she's fine. I need to know what happened in that jail cell after her husband was murdered," Jericho said.

"Do you want me to ask Elizabeth? She could find out for us if I make her," Stephanie said.

"Yes, tell her if she doesn't tell me what happened that night, I'll hurt you and Stephanie if she doesn't tell you, I will hurt you. Understand?" Jericho said with as much hate has Stephanie had ever heard come from his mouth.

"I understand Chris," Stephanie said and she tried to keep a straight face as the judge prepared to close today's session.

"Ladies and gentleman I have heard all the testimonies for this trial and I will review the evidence for and against the accused and form a verdict on New Year's Eve. Court is adjourned," Judge Hartmann said and Stephanie reached into her bag for her cell phone to quickly call her now estranged daughter Elizabeth while Shawn, Amy, Jeff Hardy, Chyna and the Ortons were taken back to their jail cell for the last time.

Brie ran over to them before the bailiff took them away and Jericho watched her as she ran.

"When will Justin come down from Heaven?" she asked Trish Orton who smiled at her brightly.

"Right now," Trish said. "He's outside the court room,"

Brie almost knocked down the people leaving to get out of the court room at that moment and Jericho got up and followed her. In the lobby people were moving around talking but when the crowd parted Brie saw the answer to her prayer next to a beautiful woman with long hair.

"Justin!" Brie cried and Mr. Metcalfe looked at the woman who was standing in front of a man that two days ago was pronounced dead.

"Brie!" Justin cried with joy and Rebecca smiled as the two loves hugged each other passionately in the court house lobby while Mr. Metcalfe watched in astonishment.

"I need to get to the morgue right now," he said to himself, he had to find out if Justin Danner's body was still there. Meanwhile Brie Danner kissed the mouth and face of a living breathing Justin Danner as if he had never been taken from her in the first place.

The woman he was with entered the court room just as the angelic accused were leaving it and she called out to her love.

"Hey Shawn," she said to herself as the bailiff took her husband and his wife away. She didn't want him to see her just then, the Ortons' saw her and they said nothing knowing that she would want to make this introduction on her own. She wasn't the only one eager to see the Showstoppa as HBK would soon find out.

Shawn, Amy, the Ortons, Jeff Hardy and Chyna entered their jail cell once more only to see a very familiar form waiting for them once they were in there.

"Hey guys," Triple H said with his old grin.

"Hunter!" Joanie said jumping up and down and Triple H reached for her and embraced her lovingly.

"I missed you so much!" he said and Shawn sank down while everyone else jumped on Triple H. His return meant more than just a reunion. Eventually after everyone had fawned all over him Hunter broke away from them to grab Shawn. He didn't care that HBK was troubled by his appearance he dragged him up off of the floor and swung him around.

"Shawnie!" Hunter cried ecstatically but Shawn remained dejected.

"She didn't tell you," he said quietly and Hunter put him down wondering what was up and Jeff Hardy embraced him from behind.

"I'm so glad you're here Hunter, now that you're back with us in your own body Jericho must be back in Hell, the case is over and we win!" Jeff said.

"Um not quite my colourful comrade, Jericho is still in my old body. God decided I shouldn't get it back after Jericho's nasty spirit was attached to it so He gave me a new one," Hunter said and he shook out his head. "Check it out Jo, I got brand new hair. Look how long and shiny it is!"

"Wow!" Chyna said impressed feeling her husband's hair and Hunter flicked it violently in Shawn's face.

"How jealous are you now Shawn?" he said teasing his best friend thinking this would surely get that sour look off of his face but it didn't. "Shawn what in the blue Hell is wrong with you?" Hunter said finally quoting The Rock.

"He's been like this for the past 24 hours and he won't tell me what's up either," Amy said.

"Well you better cheer up Shawn, you don't want Rebecca to see you like this when she gets here," Hunter said and Shawn's face broke into a million pieces.

"Rebecca's coming to visit us?" Amy asked Hunter.

"No Ames, she's not coming as an angel, she's coming back as she was before her death. God has brought Rebecca back to life!" Hunter cried and Amy's face now was as broken as Shawn's was.

Chyna looked at Trish and Randy who both had sorry looks on their faces.

"Is this what you guys were fighting about when Edge and that mafia chick were in here?" she asked them and they both nodded and Amy turned around to Trish angrily.

"You knew Rebecca was coming back to life and you didn't tell me?" she asked her best friend angrily.

"No we didn't tell you because we know what it means," Trish said and she started to cry much to Amy's distress.

"Well tell me already I don't like you keeping me in the dark," Amy replied.

"Amy I'm so sorry but there's nothing I could do to talk your husband out of this," Trish said as Randy comforted her.

"Talk Shawn out of what?" Amy asked her best friend.

"Out of making a choice. You see, Shawn asked God to give Justin back to Brie and when he prayed Rebecca heard him and she asked God if Brie could have Justin back why couldn't Shawn have her back. God said Shawn could have Rebecca back if he wanted her back, so Rebecca visited Shawn and told him about Justin coming back to Brie and said she would like to come back to him and her family. Shawn said he would love to have her back and when Rebecca told God what Shawn said God granted Shawn's prayer. There was only one condition for Rebecca's return to Earth, since she was one of God's angels she would need to be replaced. When Rebecca told Shawn he said that you would replace her and if you don't Rebecca has to stay in Heaven," Trish explained and Amy turned and looked at Shawn in confusion.

"You told Rebecca I would do this without even asking me first?" Amy said.

"But I did ask you Amy, you said you would do it. I told you if God ever asked me to choose between you and doing what was right I'd chose to do what was right. Brie lost her husband for us, she was helping us and she deserves to be repaid for what she went through. It is the right thing to do Amy and you know it is," Shawn said with tears soaking his cheeks and Hunter couldn't believe that Rebecca hadn't told him this when they came down from Heaven with Justin Danner.

"Amy you would do the same for me," Trish said. "If I had lost Randy and you had the choice for me to have him back you would give up Shawn in a second because you know the calling on our lives calls for sacrifice,"

"Yes but this isn't a sacrifice, this is a burial! I'm going to die Trish!" Amy said and Trish cried over and over again so Randy finished saying what she couldn't.

"Yes but you're going out in a blaze of glory," she said and he showed her a picture from the future. It was of downtown Los Angeles after an earthquake.

"When does this happen?" Amy asked Randy.

"This Friday after the verdict. When that earthquake hits Jericho will go straight to Hell and you'll go up to Heaven," Randy said. "Its gonna hit as soon as Judge Hartmann gives the verdict,"

Amy was unable to control herself and the jail cell became incredibly hot but before she let it all out she had to ask one more question.

"What happens to you guys while I'm gone?" Amy said and Randy wasn't sure if he should tell them what he and Trish knew all along.

"Should I tell them?" Randy asked his wife.

"Just tell us!" Jeff yelled, incredulous that he was going to lose Amy and that the Ortons hadn't told him about it.

"I have to know, I can't agree to this unless I know ya'll are gonna be okay," Amy said still trembling with fire burning all inside her.

"Trish please give your husband permission to speak," Joanie said to the Truth mockingly. She was not pleased about this at all either but she was happy to have Hunter back and she imagined the look on Chris Jericho's face when he saw Hunter back in a brand new and improved body.

"We're gonna be found guilty on Friday guys. That's why there's going to be an earthquake, the bowels of Hell are going to open up to claim Jericho's soul. God's not about to let Jericho have the last laugh. After the quake we'll go to Jamaica to be with Melina and Johnny and the Danners. Only our friends and family will know the truth, no-one else will know where we are," Randy said and Amy's mouth dropped.

"So ya'll are gonna be in hiding?" Amy said. "What about the children?"

"Rebecca will look after them, along with the McMahons and the Nashes," Randy said.

"So let me get this straight; Rebecca is coming back to Earth to do what I've been doing for the last fifteen years. If I was a Buddhist I'd say this was karma but since I don't believe in karma I'm gonna say that this is the biggest prank ever pulled on me by DX, right?" Amy said to Shawn and she looked at Hunter thinking he was in on it but Hunter wasn't laughing and Shawn wasn't even able to look at her without breaking down in tears.

"I don't think so Amy," Jeff said realizing the gravity of this news from the Ortons. "I think this is as serious as it gets,"

Amy realized that he was right and her Righteous Indignation began to act up, suddenly it abated and she looked at Shawn who eventually looked back at her. "Well I'm not going anywhere, so when Rebecca gets here you can expect a fight,"

Shawn shook his head and waited for the fireworks to begin. Hunter came over to him while the jail cell increased in temperature.

"Dude I die and you decide you want your old wife back, see this is what happens when I'm not around. You make some really dumb decisions when you're on your own Shawn," Hunter said and Shawn leaned on is best friend's shoulder and began to wonder if he had made a mistake as-well.


	34. Pulling an Isaac

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder, Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Jericho on their behalf. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn, Randy, Jeff and Joanie from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Thirty Four – Pulling an Isaac

Over at the Sandbox the ARK Angels of DX were telling Rebecca Michelle about the miracles that took place in Los Angeles but thanks to RJO she already knew about them.

"I bet Daddy feels like a real jerk now," she said to her brother and sister and LC laughed. "Did he really think that agreeing to Rebecca coming back to be with you guys was going to be a good idea?"

"The heart wants what it wants and Mom wants to be with us, its kinda sweet Rebecca. You should be nicer to her, after all you were named after her," Cameron said.

"This isn't about me Cameo, this is about you guys. You think like dad that mom is just gonna go on up to Heaven because of something dad said to her, I bet she doesn't even remember that conversation. I wouldn't give you guys up for anything or anyone," Rebecca Michelle said pulling off her sneakers. Kevin, Tamara and Tristen Nash were talking about the return of Rebecca Michaels too but they were in the kitchen and the ARK Angels were in the living room. The news of Rebecca returning to Earth had taken everyone by surprise but the fact that they would have to lose Amy in order for her to come back to Earth was very puzzling to her friends in the wrestling world.

"The whole thing smacks of unfairness," Tamara Nash said to her family. "Amy has been with Shawn for so long and she has a little girl with him now. Why would Rebecca want to come back and take Amy away from him now?"

"Because she thinks that Amy took Shawn away from her all those years ago, you can kind of understand where she's coming from Tammy," Kevin Nash said.

"Yeah but so much was going wrong back then; Hunter and Steph were fighting, you and I were fighting, TNA and WWE were fighting. We've all been through so much together and let's not forget that Amy already sacrificed herself, she gave her life so that the war in Iraq would come to an end remember? God would never ask one of His servants to make such a sacrifice twice," Tamara said.

"So what are you saying mom, are you thinking this whole return is bogus and that something else is going on?" Tristen Nash asked his mom.

"Well how do you feel about it son?" Kevin Nash asked Tristen.

"I would love to see Aunt Rebecca again, she was always so cool to me. How about you dad, are you sure you can handle seeing her again?" Tristen asked his father who shrugged casually.

"Sure, I don't know how she's gonna feel about you and Cheyenne getting married though." Kevin replied and Tamara shook her head.

"I don't care how she feels about it. What was Shawn thinking?" Tamara said sitting on the kitchen counter while her husband and son looked at her. "After all this time why now?"

"Well he said it was so Brie could have her husband back," Kevin replied.

"Yeah but God doesn't put conditions on our prayers, He just answers them. He didn't want Abraham to sacrifice Isaac, all he wanted to see was if Abraham would give up the thing he loved the most and when God saw his obedience Isaac's life was spared and Abraham was rewarded for his faith. Surely God doesn't mean for Amy to die so that Rebecca can come back here," Tamara said.

"But they can't both be with Shawn can they Tammy," Kevin said.

"This is what I don't understand Kevy, God knew how Amy would feel, He knows that she would feel betrayed by her husband and that God would be taking her family away from her for no good reason. So I think this isn't even going to happen, I think God is pulling an Isaac. I think God has no intention of Amy replacing Rebecca in Heaven but just like Isaac, Shawn is testing Amy to see what she would do and when the time comes the real reason behind all this will be revealed," Tamara Nash said.

"So you think that this is just a test of Amy's faith in God?" Kevin said stroking his face thoughtfully.

"Yup and I bet Shawn's just acting like he wants Rebecca back, in fact that means that Rebecca must be in on it too. I'm telling you guys, Amy is not leaving us," Tamara said.

"I don't know Tammy, those guys are all going through so much the last thing they need is to be split up but if Amy is leaving us, it's only right that Shawn have Rebecca back," Kevin said and Tamara sighed.

"Well I don't want Rebecca back, I don't ever want to see that woman again," Tamara said and she turned and saw the ARK Angels, Rebecca Michelle and Randy Jr looking at her. "Hey kids, just talking about the return of what's her name,"

"Rebecca," Randy Jr said.

"That's it. How do you guys feel about it?" Tammy asked the children.

"Well it's pretty clear how you feel about it," Cheyenne said. "You don't want my mom to come back,"

"No Cheyenne I don't. I don't have very fond memories of your mother, you're too young to remember but I don't think her coming back to us is going to be good for anyone, especially your father," Tamara said.

"Don't mind mom Chey, personally I can't wait to see your mom again." Tristen said to his fiancé and he kissed Cheyenne on the lips affectionately.

"What about you guys, how do ya'll feel about her coming back?" Kevin asked LC, Cameron and Rebecca Michelle.

"We were talking about it in the living room and we've decided that we're gonna keep our mouths shut until the verdict," Cameron replied.

"I have a lot to say but I'm gonna wait until I see her," Rebecca Michelle said.

"She's coming around for dinner tomorrow," Randy Jr let them all know. "And she's about to make her appearance in our parents jail cell right now,"

RJ shook his head and Rebecca Michelle squeezed his shoulder supportively, "His parents are going through Hell right now, unlike you guys they know exactly how this is all going to turn out and they're feeling the pressure of the oracle God has given them,"

"Why we already know what's gonna happen, your mom's going to Heaven right?" Kevin said to Rebecca Michelle and Tamara noticed a tear drop from Rebecca Michelle's eye and she jumped down off the kitchen counter and hugged the little cherub.

"Don't listen to my big dumb husband Rebecca, your mom isn't going anywhere yet," Tamara Nash said and the littlest of the Michaels family cried over her shoulder while everyone looked down in silence. Between the verdict and the imminent departure of Amy Dumas Michaels, it was hard to look up.

Back in the jail cell in Los Angeles, CA:

Just before midnight, the door of the angelic accused jail cell opened and in walked an angel from Heaven.

"How did you walk in here without a key?" Jeff asked Rebecca Michaels, "I thought I was the only one who could do that?"

Rebecca looked at the faces looking back at her; Hunter was frowning, as was Joanie. Trish and Randy were smiling, Amy was scowling and Shawn was hiding.

"Hey guys," Rebecca said.

"Hi," everyone except Shawn and Amy replied.

"Guys I was talking to you as-well," Rebecca said to Shawn and Amy.

"Where'd you get those clothes from?" Joanie asked her.

"God gave them to me of course. I thought you guys would have been happier to see me," she said.

"Under normal circumstances maybe but we're losing Amy so that you can be here, why would we be happy about that?" Jeff Hardy said and suddenly his daughter Beth and his wife Stephanie appeared in the cell with him.

"So it's true, you're back!" Stephanie said and Beth hugged her father. "I just had to see,"

"No you didn't, you're only here because you made me come here," Beth Hardy said.

"Jericho threatened you didn't he?" Jeff Hardy said to his estranged wife.

"I don't wanna talk about it but I will say that he wasn't happy when Brie testified against him today. He's about to lose it now, he thinks that he saw Justin Danner in court today," Stephanie said.

"Justin Danner is alive Stephanie, he's with his wife right now," Rebecca said and Stephanie gasped.

"So that's why Brie was so happy in court today. Rebecca what are you doing here now?" Stephanie asked.

"The only reason Justin has been returned to Brie is because Shawn made a choice and that choice was for me to come home in exchange for Amy returning to Heaven in my place," Rebecca said.

"WHAT?" Stephanie said in shock. "God wouldn't ask something so ridiculous, all Melina had to do was bring him back with her miraculous healing power, there's no need for Amy to go anywhere!"

"Stephanie I'm here okay, the decision has been made," Rebecca replied and Amy finally spoke up.

"So this is the end for me, you got want you wanted Rebecca I hope you're happy," Amy said and Rebecca smiled.

"I'm ecstatic, since you're already part angel this shouldn't be much of an adjustment for you," Rebecca said. "Heaven is the best place for you to be; after all you wouldn't want to cheat a woman out of her husband would you?"

"I never cheated you out of your husband Rebecca and you know it. It was God that brought us together and if you remember we were only supposed to be together in Heaven, it was because of your stupidity that we ended up getting married in the first place. I could have married Edge but it wasn't meant to be, I never went after Shawn while ya'll were together. Adam was in love with me and I was in love with him, in fact I was in love with a lot of people back then, but I never knew what love really was until I met you. Shawn loved you so much and I watched you destroy your marriage because of your jealousy of me, if it wasn't for God I doubt he'd even be here right now and I guess that's where I come in. Well if this is the end of my assignment and God wants you two back together I'm not going to argue with Him, I'll go to Heaven and Jericho will go to Hell. If my time is up I know I did the best I could with the best people in the world at my side. Trish, Melina, Randy, Jeff, Hunter, Chyna, Adam, Stephanie, Cameron, Cheyenne, LC and my beloved daughter, I couldn't have asked for a better family. I hope you love them as much as I do Rebecca," Amy said.

"I will," Rebecca said and she smiled at everyone. "I wouldn't wanna leave you guys either,"

Hunter scratched the back of his head and Shawn hugged Amy while Stephanie, Jeff and Beth smiled at the idea of Jericho going to Hell.

"There's no way to save him is there?" Beth Hardy asked the Ortons who shook their heads.

"Jericho was offered forgiveness years ago and he has consistently refused the grace of God. Believe us Elizabeth, God intends for no-one to go to Hell, we go there all by ourselves," Trish said.

"Nobody wants to go there it's an awful place," Rebecca said. "It never ends, darkness, pain and suffering forever and ever,"

"What's Heaven like?" Beth asked Rebecca.

"Why don't you tell me? You've got the gift of Transcendence, you can go there anytime you want," Rebecca said and Beth gasped.

"Wait-a-minute, if I can Transcend to Heaven that means that I can take you guys to Heaven with me, that means that when Aunt Amy goes to Heaven on New Year's Day you can all come and visit her with me!" Beth realised and Jeff smiled at his daughter's enthusiasm and her ability to always see the positive side of things.

"You're a very special girl Elizabeth Hardy," Rebecca said and she kissed Beth on the head before turning to Hunter. "How'd you like your new body?"

"Why didn't you tell me about the exchange?" he asked her with his arms folded.

"Because you didn't need to know Hunter and you would have asked too many questions, I just wanted a second chance," Rebecca said.

"But I don't want to lose Ames, do you know what we've been though while you've been away? This woman is like my sister now Rebecca, plus how are you going to handle Rebecca Michelle? Do you know how powerful that child is? Only Amy and Shawn can handle her anointing, do you even have an anointing?" Hunter asked Rebecca.

"Look I know I've got a lot of catching up to do and I'll be doing that when I visit the ARK Angels and the Nashes over at the Sandbox tomorrow," Rebecca said. "And yes I know how powerful Rebecca Michelle is, I've been watching her I've been watching all of you for years,"

Amy turned to Trish, "Well I guess I better get my goodbye speech ready," Amy said and Trish smiled which caught Amy by surprise. "Why are you smiling?"

Trish tried to cover it and Randy rolled his eyes, "I don't think you've noticed what's happened since we've been in here this whole time and it's staring you right in the face," Trish said and Amy looked at Randy and noticed that his hair was long and blond like Trish's hair used to be before she dyed it black.

"Randy your hair!" Amy said and everyone burst out laughing.

"We were waiting for you to notice," Chyna said and Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Dude your blond!" Amy said surprised.

"I need to be in disguise and throughout the whole trial nobody has noticed that my hair is now blond, everyone's been so focused on the verdict that they haven't really had a good look at all of us," Randy said and Amy held her stomach laughing.

"Your hair is longer than mine!" Hunter said jealously. "This is about me isn't it? You just want to upstage me, you knew that God was going to bring me back in a brand new body and this is your way of minimising the Lord's good work. Well I won't have it Randy, you and me in a Hair. vs. Hair match right now!"

Randy laughed while taking his hair out and flicking it over his shoulders, "You're on but you should know that you're going to lose big time; my hair is long for a reason Hunter and God isn't about to let me lose it for no good reason," he said and Hunter stuck his tongue out at him.

"Fine keep your long blond hair, God obviously got the idea from looking at me you copy cat wannabe. We got the best hair in here now that Shawn's hair is almost completely fallen out . . . wait-a-minute – Shawn where's your hair?" Hunter cried out realising that Shawn's hair was also different; he had Randy's old hairstyle.

"We swapped hairstyles genius," Shawn said. "I too need to be in disguise, why do you think I didn't care when I saw your new hair?"

"I thought because you were worried about losing Amy, I can't believe I'm gonna say this but your hair actually looks better short," Hunter said.

"I agree," Stephanie said.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" Shawn asked her. "Jericho must be expecting you back now,"

"Man talk about a buzz kill," Jeff Hardy said as Beth and Stephanie disappeared back to Long Island.

"Don't worry about it Jeff, soon Stephanie will be back in your arms," Randy Orton said flicking his long blond hair over his shoulder much to Hunter's annoyance.

"That's not how you flick dummy, this is how you flick," Hunter said and he flicked his hair hard across his right shoulder hitting Jeff and Chyna in the face at the same time.

"Ow!" they both cried out and Randy Orton laughed.

"No I don't think hitting my wife in the face with my hair would be very nice," Randy said and Amy rubbed her hand over Shawn's head feeling the soft hair their standing short and proud on his head.

"I love it Heartbreak," she said caressing him gently across his head and he smiled up at her with a look that told the true story of how much he loved her. Rebecca watched with tears welling up inside her. Trish took her hand and smiled at her.

"Keep it together okay?" she said sweetly and Rebecca nodded.

"Okay Truth," she said.

"When are you going to Connecticut?" Jeff Hardy asked her.

"Well first I'm gonna see my mom in Florida then I'll make my way to the Sandbox after that," Rebecca answered.

"I'll give you a ride if you can open the door," Jeff said and Rebecca unlocked the door without a key.

"Let's go, I'll see you guys on Friday," she said to everyone as she left with Jeff who was invisible to the guard.

"Hey who opened this door?" the guard asked the inmates.

"It was opened by an angel," Shawn replied and the guard rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha very funny, I'm gonna be so glad when this trial is over and ya'll can get on outta here. You all freak me out," he said.

"We can't wait til we're outta here too," Joanie said caressing Hunter who was staring at Amy. She had her arms wrapped around Shawn so tight it was like she'd never let him go, but she would let him go and losing her was like she was leaving him too.

"I'm gonna miss you Big Red," he said sweetly.

"No you're not," Trish said and Randy poked her annoyed.

"Be quiet woman, you got to be quiet!" Randy said and he flicked his hair in Trish's face.

"Ow!" Trish cried out and Hunter burst out laughing and forgot to think what the Ortons didn't want him or anyone else to think about and that was saying goodbye to Amy again.


	35. Remember Me?

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder, Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Jericho on their behalf. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn, Randy, Jeff and Joanie from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Thirty Five – Remember Me?

Thursday 30th December 2021, The Sandbox, Greenwich, CT 5pm

Rebecca Michaels looked up from her plate of food at the eyes that were all looking at her. She was surrounded by her past; from the Nashes on her left to the ARK Angels on her right and the famous Rebecca Michelle and her clearly infatuated Randy Orton Jr right in front of her. She wasn't sure what to say they all knew her in different ways but she was definitely going to try and make the effort to speak first.

"This steak is really good, where did you learn to make steak this good Cameron?" she asked her son who was an exact copy of her husband except with longer hair.

"From dad, it's his favorite dish. LC loves it too," Cameron beamed and Rebecca nodded.

"You know this is the first time I've eaten in fifteen years," she said and Cameron smiled.

"I know that's why your first meal back on Earth had to be one of mine," Cameron said.

"I made you dessert," Cheyenne said and Rebecca smiled enjoying looking at her daughter. She was blown away by how beautiful she was, Cheyenne had inherited her curvaceous figure and naturally dark hair.

"So you guys have already set the date for the wedding right?" Rebecca asked Tristen who had been quiet since she arrived at the Sandbox for dinner. Cheyenne cried into her napkin and Tristen put his hand on hers to comfort her.

"Sorry mom I'm just so happy that you are coming to the wedding. Daddy really isn't in favor of us getting married," Cheyenne said and Rebecca nodded.

"Well Shawn's always been protective of the Michaels' women, he's just looking out for you honey he'll come around. I can see that Tristen makes you really happy," Rebecca said.

Rebecca Michelle examined Rebecca's appearance, she seemed like a nice person but she wasn't sure she'd be a better mother to her than Amy. After all she didn't even have a Gift from God, she wasn't sure how was she supposed to relate to her.

"So will you and Daddy be getting married again?" Rebecca Michelle asked her.

"You know what Remi it's a little too soon to be having this conversation. We've got the verdict and other stuff to think about before I can even be thinking about me and Shawn," Rebecca replied.

Rebecca Michelle was surprised when Rebecca called her by her pet name.

"You called me Remi, why did you call me Remi? We don't even know each other, is this your attempt at building a relationship with me?" Rebecca Michelle asked offended.

"Remi is what I would have called you if you were my daughter," Rebecca replied. "You're gonna have to start thinking of yourself as more of a Michaels than a Dumas, when Amy's gone I'll be there for you just like she was,"

"Just like she was? Don't talk about my mother in the past tense. All the time you were in Heaven Cameron and Cheyenne always spoke about you like you were alive, you could at least give my mother the same respect," Rebecca said.

"Wow you're so smart, you speak like an adult," Rebecca said amazed.

Rebecca pushed her plate back and looked over at her brother and sister. "Is this what I'm going to have to deal with? Being condescended to by a total stranger who has absolutely no idea how smart I am or the Gifts that God has blessed me with?" she said annoyed.

"Remi calm down and finish your steak," Cameron said to his baby sister.

"I know how smart you are Remi I'm sorry I'm just nervous," Rebecca said.

"Why are you nervous?" Tristen asked her.

"Because you guys are all coming at me from different places; Chey, Cameron I'm your dearly departed mother, Tristen I'm your future mother-in-law, Tammy I'm the bitch that had an affair with your husband and Remi, I'm the one who took your mother away. Please put yourself in my shoes and try to imagine how much catching up I need to do," Rebecca said.

"Well there's no rush mom, take your time it'll feel so natural soon," Cameron said and Rebecca smiled at her first born loving how he encouraged her.

"Thank you Cameron," Rebecca said with a smile and she tucked into her steak. "You guys nervous about tomorrow?"

"You mean the verdict? Nah, Chris Jericho isn't going to put our family away for 25 years to life," LC said.

"I've been looking after things here while they've been locked up and I'm sure they can't wait until this is all over too. They'll be back with you guys so me and Tris can go back to Orlando with Vince," Kevin Nash said.

"So you guys have been holding down the fort while this has all being going on, you must be dying to go back to work," Rebecca said.

"Well Impact's hasn't had a bad run since the Wrestling World War, business is so good," Tristen said.

"What about the WWE do you think this trial has put a damper on business for DX?" Rebecca asked the Nash men.

"No way, the WWE fans are the best fans in the world – next to ours, they would never desert Shawn and Hunter at a time like this," Kevin said.

"Yeah the fans are pretty big on loyalty," Tamara Nash said and Rebecca sighed knowing that was a dig at her.

"Tammy please don't judge me; I made a mistake and believe it or not it was out of my love for Shawn that I acted the way I did. Please stop trying to make me relive the shame of my past," Rebecca said.

"Okay I'll stop. I love Shawn though Rebecca and its hard for me to believe after all that's happened that God would want you back in his life," Tamara said and her words hurt Rebecca very much.

"I wasn't all that bad Tamara, you and I used to love each other too but at least I'm not holding your past against you. If Jesus did that none of us would be here today," Rebecca said and Tamara nodded.

"Okay you got me there, I'm sorry I will give you a second chance. Welcome back Rebecca," Tamara said and she raised her glass. "I'd like to raise a toast to the woman that made us all so proud for so many years before she slept with my husband and threw it all away. So I guess you were right, no matter what you do to him Shawn will always take you back," Tamara said and Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah I guess I was right," she said.

"Well here's to you Rebecca, the most scheming, diabolical, utterly disgraceful excuse for a wife I have had the great displeasure of knowing," Tamara continued sarcastically and she threw her drink in Rebecca's face. "Second chance my ass," she spat before storming off upstairs leaving everyone in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" Cheyenne said going over to her mother who was wiping the red wine off her face with a napkin. "Tristen what is the matter with your mother?"

"I guess seeing your mom after all these years brought up a lot of bad memories," Tristen said coming over to the embarrassed Mrs. Michaels, "I am so sorry Rebecca, my mom just needs to cool off,"

"Cool off? Tristen she's had fifteen years to cool off she's obviously never going to forgive me for sleeping with your father," Rebecca said.

"You slept with Uncle Nash?" Rebecca Michelle asked innocently and she rolled her eyes, "My sister's getting married to Tristen next week, you're not gonna sleep with him too are you?"

"Rebecca!" Cheyenne snapped at her little sister.

"What did I say? She obviously came back for a reason and it is so unlikely given her past that the reason wouldn't be to finish what she started and destroy this family?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't you believe Tamara Remi that is not why I came home," Rebecca said.

"I need to be alone for a minute, come on RJ let's go," Rebecca Michelle said heading towards her room.

"Hold on young lady where are you going?" Rebecca said coming over to her, "You're not going anywhere with him,"

Rebecca Michelle looked at Rebecca quizzically, "This is my friend, not my boyfriend and we go everywhere together and right now we're going to my room,"

"Now you listen to me you little brat. I may not have long red or a women's championship belt but I have a first class degree in putting smart mouth children in their place and I say you are not going anywhere until I have finished talking," Rebecca said firmly.

Rebecca Michelle folded her arms across her chest and smiled.

"Okay you got my attention, what else do you have to tell me?" Rebecca asked calmly.

"I don't know if we'll ever be friends but whatever happens to your father tomorrow I want you to remember me as a kind and loving mother who would do anything for her family. Don't let the past blind you to what the future could be, I would love us to be friends Rebecca Michelle and to start things off right I'd like to give you some friendly advice. Be careful who you choose to spend all of your time with because who you choose will be either the best or worst thing that ever happened to you," Rebecca said and she looked sternly at RJ. "You know what I'm talking about RJ, take this as the warning that it is meant to be,"

"It's time for dessert," Cheyenne said changing the subject.

"I'll go talk to my wife," Kevin Nash said and he went off to find Tamara.

"And I'll be going upstairs, come on RJ let's go. Thanks for the advice," Rebecca Michelle said to Rebecca before heading upstairs to her room with RJ who smiled at Rebecca warmly.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to hurt her Mrs. Michaels, after all I'm not a Nash," RJ said and Tristen gave the young Orton a dirty look.

"You wish you were maybe if you were a Nash Remi would like you more," Tristen said.

"Shut up and go talk to your mother, I want her to apologize to my mom before we have dessert. I think today was just too much for her," Cheyenne said.

"Chey it's alright this is going to take time I don't want you to feel bad, forgiveness is a two way street and obviously me and Tammy are just walking on opposite sides of the road right now. But hopefully in time our paths will cross and we can be friends again," Rebecca said hopefully. "I'll get a new tablecloth to replace this one and we can eat dessert together okay sweetie?"

"Okay mom, I'm so sorry you deserve so much better than this," Cheyenne said feeling so bad for what her mother had been through at dinner.

"No I don't Cheyenne. When you've hurt people like I have all I can hope is that in time she'll forgive me, both of them," Rebecca said referring to both Tamara and Rebecca Michelle and Cheyenne kissed her on the head.

LC had taken the time during all the drama to replace the stained tablecloth and Rebecca realized that what she did and thanked her with a hug. "How do you feel about having your father back LC?" Rebecca asked the Helmsley heiress while helping LC spread out the fresh new tablecloth.

"I'm so happy Mrs. M but I didn't want to get happy until tomorrow, that's when I'm gonna let it all out. Seeing Jericho finally get what he deserves after all this time, wow – what a day tomorrow is going to be," LC said.

"Yes you're an angel of judgment I'm sure you've been looking forward to this day for awhile," Rebecca said.

"Oh boy have I been looking forward to this. What's been hard is watching Jericho try and sneak his way back into Aunt Stephanie's life after all the Hell he put her through when they were married. I'm just glad after tomorrow she won't have to go through that anymore," LC said.

"But LC do you know what Stephanie did?" Rebecca said and LC frowned at her not knowing what she was talking about. "Okay well you should know that tomorrow will not be the end of Stephanie's problems,"

"Why, what did she do?" LC asked curiously.

"She hit Aurora and Hunter has no idea, what do you think it's gonna happen when he finds out she hit his baby girl? Do you know how mad Aurora is at her mom right now?" Rebecca said. "The one person she thought she could trust hit her; actually Stephanie kicked her in the ribs,"

"WHAT?" LC roared. "Stephanie McMahon kicked my baby sister?"

Cameron sighed as LC went berserk."Didn't you know Cameron?" Rebecca asked LC's fiancé.

"Of course he knew!" LC yelled at Cameron.

"Yes I knew, I also know why she did it. She did it to get Jericho to stay away from the A twins, she wanted to convince Jericho that she was on his side and it seemed like the best way to do that," Cameron said.

"By kicking my little sister?" LC shouted, she was outraged.

"Yes. How better to show that she felt absolutely no concern for the Helmsleys than by attacking Aurora in front of him?" Cameron said and LC calmed down.

"It sounds like you know something else about this," LC said.

"I know you understand why I didn't tell you about this baby," Cameron said thankfully.

"Yeah because I would have taken my father's sledgehammer and beaten Jericho to death with it," LC said.

"Exactly and that would have been bad being that Jericho's in your father's body, but what you don't know is that if Stephanie didn't hurt Aurora physically, Jericho would have and then we'd have a repeat of 2007 outside the House of Blues and Aurora would be locked up for murder," Cameron said.

"Still Cameron, Stephanie kicked Aurora in front of Jericho of all people and then kicked her out of the house. Aurora still doesn't understand why her mother did what she did and if she's still as sensitive as she was when she was a baby, I fear for Stephanie, I really do," Rebecca said as Cheyenne brought the dessert out to the table. It was a coconut cheesecake and it looked really delicious.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cheyenne asked her family.

"Aurora," Cameron replied.

"What about her? Last time I checked she was involved with the very interested Steve Borden II, which is great because dating will take her mind off of this trial," Cheyenne said.

"Yeah but do you know that Aunt Steph kicked her in the ribs?" LC said and in shock Cheyenne dropped the coconut cheesecake.

"It's a good thing this table was here instead of the floor, I would have hated for your cheesecake to go to waste," Rebecca said but Cheyenne's mind was elsewhere.

"Guys we gotta talk to her, you know Aurora's track record; when bad stuff happens to her we got mayhem on the way! Stephanie is in danger and she doesn't even know it," Cheyenne said.

"There's nothing we can do now Chey, the verdict is tomorrow and we'll have a whole lot of stuff to deal with including this. Let's all sit down and enjoy each other's company while eating some of your delicious cheesecake," Cameron said.

"That's a good idea Cameron, tomorrow will have its own problems for now let's be a family for one more day," Rebecca said and she sat down with her children and enjoyed her dessert for the first time in fifteen years and it was sweeter for the memory as-well as the taste. As the ARK Angels ate with her she got a glimpse of what her life back on Earth would be like. If Shawn was as loving has the ARK Angels were it was bound to be terrific.

Cheyenne noticed her mother smiling, "I can see you really like the cheesecake," she said to her mother.

"Yes Cheyenne, it's wonderful," Rebecca replied.

"Well there's plenty more where that came from," Cameron said knowing how much Chey loved to cook.

Rebecca nodded, "Bring it on, I've got room for more," she said and Heaven was suddenly the last place on Earth she wanted to be. Yes by all appearances it looked like Rebecca was going to have her cake and eat it too.


	36. The Verdict

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, Brie and Justin Danner, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder, Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Jericho on their behalf. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn, Randy, Jeff and Joanie from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Thirty Six – The Verdict

The court room, New Year's Eve, Los Angeles, CA 3pm

Jericho was a nervous wreck. Last night Beth Hardy had told him that three people had come back to life. One being Justin Danner, one being Rebecca Michaels but it was the third person that Jericho had the biggest issue with, Triple H. Not only had The Game come back to life, he had a brand new body and a head full of long shiny hair. The idea that God would give Triple H a new body made Jericho tremble and he was no longer confident that the verdict was going to go his way.

Stephanie sat by her "husband's" side squeezing his hand tightly and assuring him that everything was going to be okay, of course she didn't mean it. Her face lit up when she saw Hunter fresh from Heaven two days ago; her prayer had been answered, along with the prayers of the DX family and the entire WWE roster. In a few minutes DX and their family were going to go free and Jericho was going to wish he never came back to Earth.

Jeff Hardy looked over at Stephanie from the witness table. He saw her holding Jericho's hand and encouraging him that everything was going to be alright. Jeff knew nothing could be further from the truth but it didn't make the sight of Stephanie sitting next to him any easier to accept. Beth told him what Jericho had made Stephanie go through over the last few weeks; he yelled at her and she responded the same each time, by telling him how much she hated Jeff and the DX family and that brought a smile to Jericho's face. She talked about how much she hated Aurora and how once the trial was over she was going to make sure Aurora didn't get a dime of money from her while Jeff was in prison. Stephanie was living a lie because the truth could get her killed at this point, so Jeff waited with bated breath for the verdict because the outcome would be what he and the rest of the DX family had been wanting for a long time, justice.

Brie and Justin Danner were watching the trial from Melina and Johnny's house in Santa Monica but Batista and CM Punk decided to be in court for the verdict and they were sitting with the other WWE wrestlers anticipating the 'not guilty' ruling that they had been hoping for since DX and family were first arrested.

Vince, Linda, Big Kev, Tristen, Tamara and the ARK Angels of DX were also in attendance. Rebecca Michelle and Randy Orton, Jr were also there. The obvious missing person was Aurora, the reason she wasn't there was because she couldn't control her weather power and if provoked could destroy Jericho and end up making things a lot worse. Aurora was with the Undertaker and the Bordens in Houston watching the trial on television. Samoa Joe and Victoria had gathered with Ring of Honor and TNA at their house in L.A to watch the verdict, the whole wrestling world was watching the most important moment in the lives of DX unfold.

"Can the defendants please stand," the bailiff said to the DX family.

Judge Hartmann cleared his throat with his hands clasped before him, "You are some of the most peculiar people to be accused of attempted murder," he said looking at the angelic accused. "You are also some of the most beloved and talented people in the world. If not for the accusations of one man, Chris Jericho, you would not be here today, yet over the past few weeks he has successfully mounted a case against you that disqualifies all the good things that you are all known for and calls your so-called Christianity into question. Could you all have conspired against this man in a vain attempt to hold onto the wrestling legacy you created, or could Chris Jericho be lying to get back at Triple H for disfiguring him several years ago? There is no proof that Jericho is lying and what there is proof of is that you have much to lose by him being alive. This I am most certain of which leads me to make the following verdict,"

Everyone watching leaned forward with anticipation as Judge Hartmann uttered the words,

"I find you Shawn Michaels, Amy Dumas Michaels, Jeff Hardy, Joanie Helmsley, Randy Orton and Trish Stratus Orton guilty of attempted murder of Chris Jericho. I hereby sentence you 25 years to life in a maximum security state prison right here in Los Angeles, CA. This case is now closed," Judge Hartmann said and banged his gavel.

The sound of shock could be heard throughout the court room. Stephanie rose to her feet in a daze and she let go of Chris Jericho's hand. All her pretense melted away in hearing the verdict. She couldn't hide her true feelings anymore, not that Jericho noticed he was too busy celebrating.

"YES!" he cried and he jumped up and down triumphantly. "I WIN, I WIN, I WIN!"

The wrestlers in court were beside themselves and were unable to bring themselves to terms with what they had heard, as were the wrestlers outside and those watching from home like Undertaker and Sting.

Vince and Linda McMahon watched Jericho celebrate making a complete jackass of himself.

"What a moron," Vince said shaking his head, Linda rolled her eyes and Stephanie made a beeline for her parents wondering why they were so calm.

Vince reached a comforting hand out to his baby girl before she even opened her mouth, "Relax Steph, we know something you don't know. The verdict is out but this trial was never in the hands of the judge. It was in God's hands and He shall have the final say," Vince said and Stephanie liked the sound of that.

"Tell me what you know guys," she asked her parents and Linda smiled. "I wanna know it too!"

"Just watch my love," Linda said and Stephanie sat next to her parents and watched just as they were watching. Eventually the WWE roster began to wonder what the McMahons were watching and the TV people began to notice it and the camera men zoomed in on the McMahons. People began to tweet, "Why are the McMahons all smiling?" Soon "McMahons happy with DX verdict" was trending worldwide and soon everyone was talking about it.

Jericho wasn't paying any attention to them, he was too busy celebrating. He bounced up and down and eventually he strutted over to the angelic accused and started to brag about the verdict.

"You're all going to go away and while you're all gone I'm going to take over the whole wrestling industry. Me and Steph are going to be the King and Queen of wrestling and you pious jerks won't be around to stop me!" he boasted.

Randy and Trish exchanged glances, "Should we tell him?" Trish asked Randy but they were soon interrupted by the arrival of Triple H.

"Looks like we won't have to," Randy replied and Jericho zeroed in on The Game.

"Arrest him bailiff, he tried to avoid getting arrested now here's your opportunity!" Jericho said to the bailiff.

Triple H watched as the bailiffs approached him and he waved to DX and family.

"Hey judge, you might wanna tell your guys to hold off on arresting me," Hunter said to Judge Hartmann who was just about to depart for his chambers.

"And why is that? You were supposed to be on trial as-well, why have you decided to show up now?" Judge Hartmann asked the Game.

"Oh judge, I wouldn't miss this for the world," The Game replied and Judge Hartmann frowned at Triple H as did Arthur Metcalfe.

"What is he talking about?" Arthur asked his clients but he didn't get a response from any of them, he would see what The Game was talking about just like everyone else would momentarily.

Sting and Undertaker knew what The Game was talking about. When Stephanie kicked Aurora out of the house in Long Island, she told 'Taker that if Jericho was successful in court she would cause an earthquake to rip through Los Angeles.

"It's SHOWTIME!" Sting said excitedly as Aurora used her God-given weather power to separate the tectonic plates on the west coast. Soon L.A. was shaking but unlike most earthquakes there would be no fatalities, except for one. It was an earthquake sent by God to destroy the evil Chris Jericho.

The court room suddenly and violently shook and the ground split, separating DX and family from Jericho. Soon everyone on Jericho's side slid over to DX's side. Soon the side that Jericho was on began to sink into the lava boiling up beneath the court room floor. He looked into the crimson abyss recognizing it but once again instead of repenting he looked up at Hunter scowling.

"I HATE YOU!" he cried. "I'LL ALWAYS HATE YOU!"

As much as it satisfied Hunter to see Jericho go back to Hell there was a part of him that didn't want to see him go there, so he did what he thought he never would. He reached out to Jericho and pulled him up from the sinking ground.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Aurora screamed from Taker's house in Houston and she flew through the air towards Los Angeles while Taker, Steven Borden senior and junior watched in amazement, especially junior.

"I think he likes her Steve," Undertaker said to Sting who nodded, happy that his son was growing ever fonder of the powerful Aurora Rose.

Back in the court room Hunter was going to attempt to help Chris Jericho who was seething with so much hatred it was hard not to see anywhere but Hell as his eternal destination.

"Jericho years ago Trish prophesized that we were eternal soul mates. She said that we would be pals in eternity. Truth said that I was supposed to end up in Hell with you but I turned my life over to Jesus and he saved me, so I don't think we're going to be in Hell together but I'd like to think that there's still a chance we could end up in eternity in Heaven but in order for that to happen, you are going to have to forgive me. Shawn and Amy have asked you to forgive me, LC has asked you to forgive me and all three times you refused to forgive me. But yet you don't wanna go back to Hell, you choose Hell over forgiveness and that's how much you hate me that you would choose death over life, what kind of candy ass moron does that?" Hunter asked perplexed. He wasn't the evangelist that Shawn was but this was the best he could do.

"The kind of candy ass moron that wants you to burn in Hell for all you've done to me and all you've taken from me!" Jericho yelled with eyes dark with hatred.

"That's never going to happen, I'm not going to Hell Jericho and there's nothing you can do to change that," Hunter replied confidently.

"Don't be so sure of that Hunter!" Jericho snapped and he grabbed Hunter by the mane and pulled him towards the hot molten lava.

"No daddy!" Aurora cried flying into the court room and she pulled her father up from the ground high into the air.

"Oh my goodness," Judge Hartmann said watching alongside the whole world in amazement at what he was seeing. "That girl is flying!"

Aurora flew up to the chandelier in the court house and sat with her father there while Jericho who still held onto Hunter now hung from the chandelier swinging it back and forth.

"You can't save him daddy," Aurora said to her father. "He will stop at nothing to destroy you and the whole family,"

Jericho reached for Hunter's leg trying to pull him off the chandelier and into the fiery earth below.

"See, even now he's trying to kill you and you waste your time trying to save him? Daddy you can't force Jesus on people, they have to come to Christ on their own," Aurora said and she got angry at Jericho for shaking the chandelier trying to make her father fall off of it. "Quit shaking the chandelier!"

"Damn you Aurora Rose, your mother should have aborted you. That kick to your ribs should have been a punt to your head you little daddy's girl!" Jericho spat at Aurora.

"Hey I'd rather be daddy's girl than the devil's bitch," Aurora said and she flew off the chandelier with Hunter over to the angelic accused and Jericho continued to hang from the chandelier.

"So this is it, this is how it all ends. Bye Chris!" Vince McMahon said waving at Jericho waiting for him to plummet to his fiery death along with everyone still watching the trial.

"AURORA!"

Aurora looked up to see Steve Borden II hanging from the chandelier.

"Steven!" Aurora cried and she ran up to rescue him before the chandelier fell.

"No Ro-Ro it's a trick!" Trish cried out but it was too late. Steven was not there, nobody was there but Jericho and as the chandelier began to rip away from the ceiling Aurora was thinking that he was hanging from it. If the chandelier fell all three of them would fall into the molten abyss. Jeff Hardy saw the danger.

"I'm gonna have to intercede here guys," Jeff Hardy said to the Ortons.

"What happened?" Hunter asked confused by his daughter's actions.

Jeff caught Aurora as the chandelier fell but Jericho grabbed onto his leg and tried to pull them both in.

"I'm coming!" Cheyenne called out and she ran over to Jeff and Aurora and pulled them out of the ground then she tried to wrestle Jericho off of Aurora's leg. Her Phenomenal Strength was too much for him and eventually he let Aurora go. He pulled Cheyenne's long hair almost like he wanted to tear it out of her head.

"Chey!" Rebecca called out and Cheyenne cried out to her mother.

"Mom help me he's tearing my hair out!" Cheyenne cried.

"I'm coming baby!" Shawn said jumping over the witness table towards his daughter but Rebecca stopped him.

"No Shawn I got this one," she said.

Rebecca suddenly realized what she would have to do. She would have to make sure Jericho went to Hell but in order to do that she would have to once again become an angel of the Lord and leave Earth for Heaven, which meant she couldn't be a mother and wife again like she wanted to. With a heavy heart she made her choice.

"I'm so glad I brought this with me to court today," said LC coming up to Jericho showing off her Ax of Judgment and she brought it down on Jericho's hand severing it from his body.

"ARGHHHH!" Jericho cried out but LC didn't actually cut his hand off, it was the fear of God that caused him to think she would. By the time he realized his hand was still there he had let go of Cheyenne's hair and now he had nowhere to go but down.

Rebecca peered down at Jericho as he clung to the hot earth quickly disintegrating underneath him.

"It is not the will of God that any man should perish, all that go to Hell go of their own will. Now go back to the place you decided to call home for all eternity and never touch God's anointed ones again!" Rebecca said and the seething, hissing and tormenting soul of Chris Jericho fell into the baking earth which then closed up around him and he was gone.

"He's gone, he's really gone!" Jeff Hardy cried.

"YAY!" cried all the wrestlers and now it was their turn to celebrate. The world watched in amazement as Chris Jericho was sent to Hell by Shawn Michaels' wife who everyone thought was dead.

Arthur Metcalfe was now convinced that the DX family had been right all along and Chris Jericho really was from Hell, he had never seen a human being behave like that.

"Judge Hartmann I request for this trial to be dismissed being that Chris Jericho was not the man he claimed to be whereas my clients are exactly what they always said they were," Mr. Metcalfe said smiling at his clients relived that he was on the right side of the law.

The judge looked at the angelic accused in amazement. "So all that stuff you said about being on assignment from God, that was all true," he asked them.

"Yes it is and our work isn't over yet," Trish Orton said.

"Its not? Oh man!" Hunter complained and Randy Orton rolled his eyes at him.

"And your children have divine powers too just like you said," the judge said.

"Yes they do," Shawn said hugging Cheyenne while Hunter scratched his head wondering what had happened to Aurora, she nearly lost her life.

"I have the answer," Randy said to Hunter who looked Randy's way and the King's Oracle indicated for him to wait for the judge to finish talking.

"It seems to me that you are all far more extraordinary than I realized for Chris Jericho to harbor so much hatred towards you to the point of using demonic forces against you and your family," the judge said.

"Many are the afflictions of the righteous but the Lord delivers us out of them all," Amy said quoting Psalm 34:19.

"Indeed He does and I'm going to deliver you too to where you will be safe. This trial has been covered worldwide and there will be a lot of people horrified by what they have seen, after all not everyone believes in the God that you serve. So I will retract the guilty verdict and dismiss the charges brought against you all, including those brought against Melina and Johnny Hennigan wherever they are. But it is also my ruling that you leave this country and live somewhere else for awhile," Judge Hartmann said. "Just until all this media attention wears off,"

"Judge we've got just the place," Trish Orton said with a smile but the wrestlers didn't think it was so great.

"So we lose you guys anyway?" Kelly Kelly said sadly.

"Yeah that doesn't seem right," Kofi Kingston added.

"Just see it as a short vacation," Amy added. "We'll still be back and running things in no time right guys?"

"Right," Hunter and Shawn said. "Thanks your honor,"

"Thank you all for reminding me that I too serve a righteous Judge," Judge Hartmann replied and he left while the bailiffs tried to figure out the best way to get everyone out of the court room. Even though the flash earthquake was over people outside were still discussing the second death of Chris Jericho in Los Angeles. Many wanted to repent, many were touched by what they had seen in a positive way and many wanted to see DX and the ARK Angels and ask them questions about God, Jesus, Heaven and Hell and Judge Hartmann was having none of it. He arranged for them to be privately escorted out of Los Angeles as soon as possible.

Shawn looked at Rebecca amazed at her selfless act.

"You gave us up to continue working with God in Heaven," he said and Rebecca nodded.

"I wanted to be with you so badly but in that moment when I saw Cheyenne's hair being pulled by the ravaged demon-possessed Jericho I realized that you need me much up there than you do down here," Rebecca said and she hugged Shawn while Amy looked on relieved that she wouldn't be leaving her family after all. The Ortons smiled, they knew she wasn't really going anywhere.

Tamara Nash came over to them wanting to talk to Rebecca before she went back to her Heavenly duties.

"I was so wrong about you Rebecca, you are a woman of God and I'm so sorry for the awful things I said to you yesterday and for throwing water in your face," Tamara said sincerely.

"You did what?" Shawn said outraged. "You disrespected Cheyenne and Cameron's mother?"

"It's okay Tammy I forgive you," Rebecca said to her old friend.

"So you're going back to Heaven, I kinda don't want you to go now," Tamara said.

"Kinda?" Rebecca said with a frown.

"Well I still don't want to lose Amy," she said and Rebecca laughed and she turned to Amy. She didn't get a chance to say anything to her as Amy hugged her tightly and cried over her, eventually Rebecca cried too.

"I always respected you and now I respect you even more, don't be gone long Rebecca I want my daughter to know what she was missing," Amy said.

"I'll always be around," Rebecca said.

"Okay guys your limo is waiting to escort you to LAX," one of the bailiffs said to DX and family.

"Hey we've got our own limousine," Hunter said and he called their driver to have the DX machine pull up to the court house from LAX airport.

"But we can't just leave like that, we have to say goodbye to everyone first," Shawn said.

"This is the judge's decision and it is final," the bailiff said and they all sighed.

"Okay we'll make it quick," Jeff said and they hugged as many people as they could.

The Ortons picked up their son who was sitting with Rebecca Michelle the whole time.

"You know how this is gonna go down son, we'll call you from Jamaica," Randy Orton said to his little boy.

"Guys aren't you forgetting something?" RJO said to his parents.

"No," Trish and Randy replied.

"Rebecca sent Jericho to Hell but he was in Uncle Hunter's old body," RJ said. "That body was baptized it can't go to Hell,"

"No son Uncle Hunter was baptized not his body, the baptism is of the spirit not the flesh because the flesh is evil," Trish replied. "Ain't that right Randy?"

Randy wasn't so sure, "Let's talk about it on the way to Jamaica," he said.

"Don't worry we'll be watching things over here," Rebecca Michelle said.

"That's good to know," Trish replied and she kissed Remi on her cheek. "Rebecca would have been a pretty good stepmom you know,"

Rebecca Michelle nodded. "I never gave her a chance, once you've had the best you forget all the rest," she said loving on her mom and the Ortons smiled at her.

Amy and Shawn hugged Cheyenne and Cameron, "Guys you know the drill, we'll be in touch as soon as we get to Jamaica. Just make sure no-one outside of the wrestling world knows where we are," Shawn said to his children.

"What about the wedding?" Cheyenne asked him.

"What wedding?" Shawn replied and Cheyenne grew angry.

"Daddy!" she said and Shawn remembered.

"Is that still on?" he replied and Cheyenne was outraged that he had forgotten that she was getting married to Tristen.

"Yes daddy it is still on," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Look the only people getting married in the New Year are these two," Shawn said to Cheyenne pointing to Cameron and LC. "Now Hunter's back in the flesh there's no need for them to wait, you on the other hand can wait a little longer,"

"Are you insane?" Cheyenne asked her father.

"No I'm your father and there is no way you are rushing into this, it's obvious Tristen is pushing you to do this because he . . ."

"Because he's what?" Cheyenne said offended.

Amy and Cameron looked away not wanting this to get worse.

"Shawn we gotta go," Amy said to her husband as Rebecca Michelle skipped over to her and jumped into her arms for a loving embrace.

"Yeah Chey we can talk about this later," Cameron said pulling his sister away but her Phenomenal Strength was in action and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay let's ask your mother what she thinks about this before she goes back to Heaven, if she approves I'll agree to it as-well, how's that sound?" Shawn said to Cheyenne.

"Yeah okay that's fair, mom what do you think. Should I get married to Tristen next week or not?" Cheyenne said to Rebecca and now everyone was listening.

"I'm sorry Chey I can't answer that question. My job is to carry out the instructions God gives me, this one is out of my hands now," Rebecca said and Cheyenne stamped her foot with a Phenomenal stomp.

"Grrr!" she grunted and the ground started to crack.

"Oops, Chey I think you stomped too hard," Cameron said to his sister and the crack in the ground widened.

"I can't help it I'm so mad!" she said and she stomped her foot again and the crack got wider.

"Cheyenne stop stomping your foot," Cameron said but Cheyenne wouldn't listen.

"No!" she said and she stomped her foot again, the ground beneath her split and lava splashed up on her face burning her.

"ARGHHH!" Cheyenne cried.

"Quick get the balm of Gilead!" Shawn said and Amy quickly got a bit of the balm on her finger and quickly Shawn smeared it all over his daughter's face.

"Daddy it hurts!" Cheyenne cried as Shawn rubbed the balm into her face.

"The burn's gone Chey, don't cry," Shawn said hugging his daughter and Rebecca watched the crack in the ground.

"Okay guys don't freak out but I think we got a problem," Rebecca said.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked her and Rebecca slid between the cracks.

"Rebecca!" Shawn cried out but she slipped down into the hot earth below.

"Mom!" Cheyenne cried out in horror.

"She's okay guys," Cameron said and shortly after Rebecca appeared back up on the surface with Hunter's old body in her arms.

The body was no longer cosmetically altered to look like Chris Jericho, it was just as it had been before Jericho took possession of it.

"RJ was right," Randy said to Trish as everyone looked down at Hunter's old body. The sight of it was overwhelming for Hunter who was now in a new body given to him by God.

"Oh my God, I really did die, Jericho killed me," Hunter said with tears falling down his cheek.

"What are we going to do we can't bury you daddy," LC said.

"No way," Aurora said.

"There is something I can do," Rebecca said. "Remember Enoch in the Bible? God took him to Heaven, he never really died. I can do the same, I can take this body to Heaven with me," Rebecca said.

"Thanks Rebecca," Hunter said and he hugged her warmly.

"That's one smart kid you've got there," Rebecca Michelle said to the Ortons and Rebecca agreed rubbing RJ's head affectionately.

"RJ was right on the money because the problem we've got now is that while Cheyenne was throwing her tantrum, Jericho's spirit escaped from Hell – again," Rebecca said and everyone cried out in anguish.

"My bad," Cheyenne said and everyone looked at her resentfully.

"Just for that you and Tristen are not getting married in the New Year, I am officially postponing your wedding until further notice," Shawn said and Cheyenne didn't dare protest this time.

"So Jericho's not in Hell anymore," Vince McMahon said annoyed.

"Nope he's airborne again, probably looking for another host," Rebecca said and she walked up to Stephanie. "But don't worry as soon as me and the other angels track him down we'll let you guys know,"

"Thanks Rebecca," Stephanie said and Vince and Linda hugged her.

"You guys better get out of here," Kevin Nash said to DX and CM Punk and Batista exchanged weary glances with Brie and Justin Danner.

"So if Jericho's loose that means we're in a lot of trouble, right?" Brie said to Punk and Batista thinking that he would definitely be coming after them.

"Who cares, we're on our way to Jamaica!" Justin said excitedly and Brie remembered that the angel Rebecca said that they would have to relocate with DX and their family for safety and suddenly she didn't feel so upset.

"What about you guys?" Brie said to Punk and Batista. "Why don't you come with us?"

"We'll be fine, you guys go and get the much needed break you deserve," Punk replied and the Danners hugged them both.

"Thanks for everything guys," Brie said to Punk and Batista who hugged them back.

"It was a pleasure working with you guys and we're gonna be seeing you again soon," Batista said and the Danners smiled at them both and headed out of the court room for LAX with DX, Jeff and the Ortons.

Edge looked at the crack in the ground and wondered why it hadn't sealed up.

"Guys do you think anything else is gonna come out of this hole?" he asked Big Show and Kofi Kingston.

"Let's not wait to find out," Big Show replied and the wrestlers cleared out of the court room and headed to their hotel rooms, eager to get out of L.A as soon as possible.


	37. Good Morning Jamaica

Title: Righteousness, Revelations and Enigmas: Locked Up in Los Angeles

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K+

Characters: Shawn, Cameron, Rebecca and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna Helmsley, Trish, Randy and Randy Orton Jr, Melina, Johnny and Romeo Hennigan, Jeff, Stephanie and Elizabeth Hardy, Angelo and Angela Jericho, Vince McMahon, Marion Cena, CM Punk, Dave Batista, Brie and Justin Danner, Adam "Edge", Angelina Love and Angelica Copeland, Alannah Pirelli and Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool.

Summary: With their friends on trial for attempted murder Batista and CM Punk try to find Brie to testify against Chris Jericho. Will her testimony be enough to stop ATM, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy and Joanie Helmsley from going to prison for a crime they didn't commit?

Chapter Thirty Seven - Good Morning Jamaica!

Amy held her head between her hands refusing for Trish to get anywhere near it.

"Nah-uh, no way I am not letting you dye my hair!" she said.

Trish put her hands up, she couldn't understand what the problem was. "What's the problem? I dyed my hair and it looks great,"

"Yeah you dyed it black, that's not exactly a problem is it? Blond is a much trickier color, if you get it wrong everyone's going to be able to see," Amy said.

"I'm not going to get it wrong, I'm the Truth: Trish Status and I can't lie," Trish reminded her best friend and she pulled Amy's head from out of her arms, "Now come on let's go to the bathroom,"

Amy pulled her head away from Trish and went running to the door of The Ortons' guest bedroom. "No get away from me, Shawn!"

She called out for her husband who was downstairs playing dominoes with Patrick, Justin, Jeff and Hunter.

"What is it honey?" Shawn said indifferently, his attention was solely focused on winning the game. Trish and Randy had done a pretty good job of convincing him that Amy's hair color had to go while they were hiding out in Jamaica and that was all he needed to hear. He didn't realize the danger he was putting his wife in by putting her head in the hands of Trish Stratus.

"Get away from me!" Amy said knocking Trish back and the two former Womens' Champions came closer to the men at the domino table.

"Get upstairs and let me dye your hair!" Trish said and she jumped on Amy's back and the fiery redhead went crashing over her husband right onto the domino table.

"Whoa!" the men said as the women proceeded to wrestle.

"I call ref!" Hunter said putting his hand up.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "You don't even have a referee shirt," he said and he was struck silent as Hunter removed his t shirt to reveal an authentic WWE referee shirt underneath. "You're actually wearing a referee shirt under your clothes, Hunter you are such a loser,"

"Loser who loves watching women wrestle, get out of the way God boy," Hunter said and he backed Shawn up as Amy pinned Trish to the domino table with her foot.

"Ow, Amy you're hurting me, ref get her off me!" Trish cried out.

"I am not, I can't hurt her she's just playing," Amy replied and Hunter pulled her off of Trish, "Hey get off of me," Amy said to Hunter.

"You had your foot on her neck for longer than five seconds, do it again and I'll disqualify you," Hunter said and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up ref," she said and Amy was distracted long enough for Trish to apply a sleeper to Amy.

"Shawn run interference!" Amy said to her husband and Shawn sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Look all I care about is dominoes, Trish knock her out so we can get back to our game," Shawn said.

"See, even your husband believes it will be okay. Now go to sleep!" Trish said to Amy who was reaching for her husband's neck so that she could wring it.

"You are so naïve Shawn, you think this is just chick stuff my hair needs the right person to dye it and that is not Trish," Amy said and Trish locked the sleeper hold on tighter.

"So what are you saying you want me to dye it for you?" Shawn said.

"Yes please Shawn I'm begging you," Amy said.

"Don't beg Amy its beneath you, I'll dye your hair for you babe but not now," Shawn said and Amy flipped Trish onto her back.

"Thanks babe," Amy said and she kissed her husband's mango juice covered lips and smiled while Trish arched her back and pulled a loose domino from her shorts.

"I got a domino stuck in my butt," she said.

"I'll get that for you Trish," Hunter said.

"Hey, get away from my wife!" Randy Orton called from Patrick's SUV. "Why are you wearing that stupid shirt?"

"You're the prophet Randy you should already know," Hunter replied and Shawn began to help him take the shirt off, well not really help as he was pulling it off quite roughly.

"Just take that thing off so we can go back to our game," Shawn said as Randy helped Trish find the missing domino piece.

"Okay honey I think you're gonna have to take off those shorts," Randy said.

"Yes!" Hunter cheered and Randy rolled his eyes.

"On second thoughts the domino can stay where it is," he said.

"No it can't," Trish said feeling for the missing piece that was wedged somewhere between her hip and her butt. "Randy your hands are bigger than mine just reach in and pull it out,"

"Do you want us to turn around?" Shawn said.

"Hunter get back!" Randy said hitting Hunter who had come closer to the prophetic couple. "Are those binoculars?" Randy said noticing the black lenses attached to Hunter's fingers.

"I wanted a closer look," Hunter said and Trish went to slap him and as she leaned forward Randy reached down her shorts and pulled out the missing domino.

"I got it, here you go fellas," Randy said putting the domino back on the table and the men turned their noses up at it.

"Ew, we don't want to play with that, its been down Trish's pants," Jeff Hardy said and Hunter put it in his pocket.

"I wonder how much I can get for it on eBay?" he thought.

"You're disgusting," Trish said and he hit Hunter over the head, "Now give me that back, I'll wash it off so you guys can keep playing,"

"NO!" the men yelled. "We don't wanna see that domino tile ever again," Shawn said firmly.

"We can play without it," Jeff said.

"No then it won't be fair," Patrick said.

"See Trish this is all because you insisted on dying my hair," Amy said.

"No this is because you refused to let me dye it," Trish replied.

Shawn put his arms around Amy deciding he didn't want to play anymore, "I'm a go dye my wife's hair, you guys can figure this out between yourselves," he said.

"Loser, oh look at me I do whatever my wife tells – I'm a good husband," Hunter said mocking his best friend who had only succeeded in getting Hunter's ref shirt half the way off.

"Hunter take off that ridiculous referee shirt," Joanie said to him arriving back at Patrick's house after going grocery shopping with Randy, Melina and Johnny.

"Yes ma'am," Hunter replied and everyone started to laugh at him.

They had all arrived in Jamaica on New Year's Day after leaving a manic scene in Los Angeles, CA many hours earlier. Even getting on the airplane had been a task, people from the inside of the airport were expecting them and then once they were airborne the questions regarding the trial and everything that had gone on after the false verdict went on for hours. Being Christians they answered as many questions as they could, even defying sleep. They answered questions about God, questions about their friendship, questions about angels, demons, the Holy Spirit and miracles. Questions about Jesus, all these questions and more DX, Jeff Hardy and the Ortons answered on the flight to Jamaica.

They arrived in Jamaica as many New Year's parties were starting and watch night church services were ending. Once at the airport they had to wait for Melina and Johnny to pick them up so they decided to ring in the New Year by having their own church service at Norman Manley International airport. Once they started the celebration it was hard to end it, the next day being Sunday they advised everyone to go to church and get baptized and live for Jesus from that day forward. Melina and Johnny were so happy to see them and had questions of their own but seeing how tired their warrior friends were after being in the trial of their lives they held their questions in their hearts and made sure that they got the sleep they needed once they arrived at Patrick's house. Now it was late afternoon and they were expecting their friends and family from the US to arrive shortly to ring in the New Year with the freshly reunited ATM. Vince and Linda McMahon, the ARK Angels of DX and wrestlers from WWE were coming over and they weren't coming over to play dominoes. They were coming over to let ATM and DX know that no matter where they were they would always be there with them.

"Honey," Shawn said looking at the hair dye box and Amy turned to look up at him from over the bathroom tub.

"Yes?" she replied.

"No honey is the hair color that your hair is going to be once I've finished here," Shawn said.

He turned on the shower and Amy put her head down so he could wash out the dye solution which was made by Brie Danner.

"The kids will be surprised when they see me with my honey colored hair," Amy said.

"Remember the looks on their faces when they saw me with my hair all cut off?" Shawn said and Amy nodded as the warm water watched the dye mixture out of her head.

"Yeah, it took forever for them to pick their jaws up off the floor of that jail cell," Amy said.

"Funny how Edge came up with the idea for me and Randy to switch hairstyles, didn't he say he was going to cut his hair off too to show his support?" Shawn said.

"Edge will never cut his hair, Angelina wouldn't like it," Amy replied.

"Who says he'll have the choice?" Shawn replied.

"What does that mean?" Amy asked him and Shawn smiled to himself.

"Let's just say Randy and I have a little surprise for the Edgemeister later on tonight," Shawn said and he turned off the shower. "Okay get up honey, its time to dry you off,"

Amy caught a strand of her dyed hair in her hand, it shone like gold in her fingers and even though it was wet, she loved it already and she couldn't wait to see what it looked like when it was dry.

She was about to walk out into her guest bedroom with Shawn when he pulled her over to the Welsh dresser and began to dry her hair with a little white towel that really wasn't big enough for her head of hair. He pulled out her hair dryer but she reached for his hand before he turned it on.

"You know I would have gone to Heaven if Rebecca decided not to go back but for a minute there the idea of leaving you seemed impossible. Until I remembered why God called me in the first place, to do His will," Amy said and Shawn stroked her face with a heartfelt smile.

"Yeah He did, to do His will here on Earth with me and the children and our friends," Shawn said and he knelt before his wife and put his arms on her legs. "Part of God's promise was to give you fullness in every area of your life. Rebecca died full, she had everything God had promised her, there was nothing left for her to do here on Earth and she knew that, that's why she went back. She wars with the other angels on our behalf when God sends her to us and she has nothing else to get from God other than kudos for her service to Him and Him alone,"

Shawn looked down for a minute, he wondered if he was right to say what he was about to say but he knew he had to be honest with his wife. "A part of me wondered what it would have been like to have her back but when I saw Jericho try to pull Aurora and Jeff into Hell with him I saw a look come across her face that told me she would have done everything she could have to make sure that didn't happen. That was something she would never had tried to do as Mrs. HBK, she is doing what she never would have been able to do holding my hand. I held her back from doing a lot of things Amy," Shawn said and Amy shook her head.

"Don't think about the past Shawn, its over, well except for Jericho," Amy said and Shawn made a nauseous expression with his face.

"I think I threw up in my mouth a little when you said that name," he said and he turned on the hair dryer but Amy switched it off, "If I don't dry your hair you're gonna start sneezing,"

"I just had to tell you one more thing," Amy said but instead of telling him that she loved him she kissed him hard and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. The heat from their embrace was so intense that Amy's hair dried without the dryer and when she was finally standing up again the woman staring back at her in the mirror smiled at her reflection. She touched her honey blond hair while Shawn nodded in approval.

"You were definitely the right person to dye my hair," Amy said combing through her new honey colored locks.

"Yup I was the right person for the job alright," Shawn said and he wasn't just talking about the hair dying, he was talking about the call God put on his life.

"Wow your hair looks great," Hunter said and the Anointed Couple turned to see him entering their room from the veranda outside. "Do we have the best hair in our little group now or what?"

"Shut up Hunter," Shawn said and he lifted his leg to execute a super-kick but Hunter caught it and hit him with an AA Spinebuster.

"How dare you do that to the man that just dyed my hair this awesome color!" Amy said and she hit Hunter with a Litacanrana and he went flying back out the window onto Vince's brand new Hummer limousine.

"DX!" Vince roared at the dent Hunter's new body had made in his brand new limo. Amy looked out over the veranda.

"Hunter are you okay?" she said to her degenerate in-law.

"Yeah I just dented Vince's new car I never felt better!" Hunter replied getting to his feet while Shawn and Amy came downstairs to greet everyone and show off Amy's new hair.

"Wow mom your hair looks great!" Rebecca Michelle said to her mom and she jumped into her arms while Randy Jr ran up to his parents, his mother Trish looked over at Amy and stuck her tongue out.

"Not bad Shawn, for a novice," Trish said jealously.

"What's with you?" Vince asked Trish.

"Don't mind her she's just upset because she didn't get to dye my hair for me," Amy said to Vince giving him a hug along with Linda. She looked around and noticed that one McMahon was missing. "Where's Steph?"

"She's flying in with Beth, there was a problem in Long Island that she had to fix before she could come out here," Vince explained and Amy and Shawn exchanged glances with Hunter.

"Would that problem be Jericho?" Hunter asked him.

"No that problem would be Aurora," Vince replied.

"Beth called Aurora over to The Deans and told her that Jericho was in their home, so Aurora showed up and scared Jericho away but then Stephanie turned up and tried to make amends for what happened between them during the trial but Aurora got upset and left in a tornado and went back to Houston to see Steven Borden II," Rebecca Michelle told Hunter.

"What were they talking about that could have gotten Ro-Ro so upset?" Hunter asked and Vince frowned at him and quickly looked at Trish.

"Does he know?" Vince asked The Truth.

"No he doesn't," Trish replied.

"Do I know what?" Hunter asked.

Shawn looked at Amy who decided to be the one to tell him what he needed to know, "Hunter while you were trapped in Jeremy Dean's body, Angelo Jericho decided that it would a good idea to fool Jericho into thinking that Stephanie was in love with Jericho again," Amy said.

"What? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Hunter said and Amy shook her head.

"That's not the worst part Hunter, Stephanie didn't let Aurora in on the plan and so one day at Mick Foley's house she faked a fight with Beth and when Aurora tried to reason with her, she kicked Aurora hard against the ribs in front of Jericho and told her to get out and never come back to the family again. They haven't spoken since and I think Stephanie has been trying to explain to her why she did that but Aurora won't listen and that's why she's not here right now,"

Hunter only heard the words "she kicked Aurora hard against the ribs", everything else was just white noise.

"Stephanie kicked my child, my beautiful baby girl?" Hunter said.

"Don't get it twisted Hunter, she did it to protect the whole family from Jericho," Trish said.

"Trish she kicked my daughter!" Hunter said. "How could she do something so barbaric?"

"Being the wife of Chris Jericho will mess you up too Hunter," Trish said and Hunter paced back and forth.

"I don't know what to say to her I know Jericho forced this on her but how could she kick her own flesh and blood?" Hunter said. "Aurora is not the kind of child you abuse, seriously. What if . . . ."

"What if what?" Vince asked Hunter but The Game shook his head.

"No I can't even think about that, I need to talk to them both tonight," Hunter said hoping that they both showed up. He looked over at Jeff, "I know she's your wife Jeff but you gotta understand how I feel, Aurora's like your child too,"

Jeff nodded, "Aurora means the world to me but I know it wasn't the Stephanie McMahon that you know and I love that did that to her, you gotta put it all in perspective. Jericho had come back from the dead, you were in a 12 year-old's body and Amy, Shawn, Joanie, the Ortons and me were locked up in Los Angeles. Jericho took Stephanie and the children hostage, he's the one responsible for what happened to Aurora," he said and Hunter nodded. "Try to remember that when my wife gets here,"

"I'll try Jeff, its really easy to blame Jericho when sick things happen and this is by far the sickest thing that could ever of happened to my daughter," Hunter said.

"Don't bet on it," Trish said and everyone looked at her questioningly.

"What the Hell does that mean?" Hunter asked walking up to Trish.

Randy quickly came to his wife's defense, "Don't listen to her she's just had a domino stuck in her butt," he said and everyone started to laugh, well nearly everyone.

"You can tell us what you meant by that later right Trish?" Amy asked The Truth.

"I'm sorry who are you, I don't recognize you with that hairdo," Trish said and she walked away towards Melina and Johnny and Amy kicked her in the butt as she walked away. "My butt is still sore from Randy shoving his hand down there!"

"Ew I did not need to hear that!" RJ said and Rebecca Michelle bent over laughing.

"I'm so glad you're back mom," she said to Amy who blew her daughter a kiss.

"Yeah me too," she said with a smile as Trish complained to Melina that she didn't get to dye Amy's hair.

Melina shook her head, "Just like old times, looks like things are back to normal," she said and Johnny nodded.

"Any news on Jericho's whereabouts yet Truth?" Johnny asked Trish.

"Duh, if I knew where he was I'd be there with my sisters and brothers in Christ," Trish replied.

"So you don't know where he is, so what good are you? I'd be a better part of ATM than you would at this point," Johnny said and Trish twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him down.

"Hey don't bully Johnny because you didn't get to ruin Amy's hair," Melina said.

"It would have looked better than that poor excuse for a dye job that Shawn pulled off," Trish said and Shawn threw a domino tile at her but she caught it.

"Oh darn she saw it coming," Shawn complained. "Stupid truth-telling abilities,"

"Those Truth-telling abilities are what got us all here safe and sound, easy on badmouthing my wife Shawn," Randy said to Shawn.

"But its fun, I love it when your wife gets mad, she always smiles when she's mad," Shawn said.

"Yeah what is that about?" Hunter asked Trish.

The Truth shrugged. "Its simple really, I smile because no matter how mad you guys make me I still love you more than life itself, that's why I smile," she said and Shawn and Hunter were touched by her honesty.

"Oh Trish you are the best," Hunter said and he went to hug her but Shawn pulled her back.

"I wanna hug Trish, you're always hugging her give me a break!" he said and Trish welcomed a hug from Shawn.

"Yeah about that Hunter I want you to stay at least 50ft away from my wife from now on and those binoculars are going in the trash tonight," Randy said and Hunter pouted.

"You husbands are such a pain in the ass, I should be able to hug any woman I want regardless of whether they're married or not," Hunter complained.

"Who are you the Nature Boy Ric Flair?" Vince said and Trish went limp.

"Oh my God I just got an instant message from God. I know where Jericho is," Trish said and everyone crowded around her eagerly.

"Where is he?" Hunter asked desperately.

"At a hospital in North Carolina," Trish replied.

"What is he doing there?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"He's waiting for Ric Flair to be anaesthetized so he can take his body while he's unconscious," Trish said.

"Ric!" Shawn cried out.

"We gotta save him, Jeff get going!" Hunter said and Jeff went airbourne.

"I'm coming with you," Rebecca Michelle said climbing on Jeff's back and they flew to North Carolina while a very concerned DX waited for news that Jericho had failed to take the place of one of the most beloved people in their lives.

"Trish are they gonna make it in time?" Shawn asked Trish.

"I'll tell you one thing Shawn they're gonna give it everything they've got and they're gonna have a little help from a certain weather girl and her mother," Trish replied and Hunter's face lit up knowing Trish was talking about Aurora and Stephanie.

"That's my girls," he said proudly, "Okay let's pray,"

Everyone gathered on their knees and prayed for the Nature Boy Ric Flair to wake up from his operation Jericho-free.

_**This story will continue in ATM & The ARK Angels of DX: Aftershock**_


End file.
